Secret Marriage, Secret Life
by lovewriter1991
Summary: What happens when Cory and Lea get married...And no one, but the Glee cast knows.  Follow Cory and Lea as they realize keeping this secret isn't so easy when another secret comes along. Technically not Finn/Rachel, but is Cory/Lea.
1. The Wedding

**This is my first FanFic. Please be gentle. Hope you enjoy. Don't forget the review button at the bottom of the page. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 1

January 1st, 2011

The minister looked at them with a smile on his face and said, "You may now kiss the bride." At that, Cory Monteith took Lea Michele into his arms. He dipped her and gave her a passionate kiss while their 13 cast mates and best friends watched and cheered in response.

Cory took Lea's hand and they walked out of the makeshift chapel.

Lea snuggled next to him and asked, "Do you think we did the right thing?"

Cory looked worried as he said, "We have been married for two minutes and you are already worried about our marital status. This worries me a little bit."

Lea laughed. "Babe, that isn't what I meant. I meant is it right that we did this without our parents and are going to hide things until the end of the next season? I don't want to hide my life. I want to be able to go out in broad daylight holding my husband's hand and wearing my wedding ring. You know we aren't going to be able to wear our rings anywhere. I want to share a bed with you."

"Baby, it is going to be okay. We are going to be able to be out in the open before we know it. The cast knows and you know they will help us keep it on the down low. They know how much we want to hide it until the third season is over. We don't want our relationship to mess with the show. We are going to make this work. You know you will always be the Rachel to my Finn. The moment I met you I knew you were something special. I am so glad you agreed to secretly date me. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I couldn't be happier to be married to anyone."

"Okay Frankenteen, you had me at 'it's going to be okay.' I love you and I can't imagine my life with anyone else. Even if we are secretly together I know it is exactly what I want. You are perfect and I wouldn't trade you for anything. Eventually I am going to be able to walk out in the open with you on my arm and not have to worry about the press."

"Honey, we are going to make this work. I'll find a way to sneak into your apartment. When we go on tour I am sure Mark, Chord and the others will cover for us so I can get to your room or you can get to mine. It is all going to work out for us."

"I believe in us because you do. I knew the moment we first sang together that you were the one for me. I can't believe it has been almost a year and a half since I met you. I still don't know how we dated without anyone catching on. Dianna and everyone else was even blindsided until they caught us making out in the bathroom of the plane."

Cory laughed. "Yeah. To think we dated six months without being caught. I know we only dated eight months before we made this step, but I wouldn't change a thing."

Lea looked down at the rings on her finger. "It is going to kill me to have to take these rings off. I just want to wear them all the time and let the world know that you, Cory Monteith, are mine. I can't stop reading those lame Monchele fanfic stories and think of our future. You know we are going to have beautiful half Canadian and half New Yorkian babies."

Cory smiled as he hugged her to his broad chest. "You are so precious, my little Lea. You know I will always be your Canadian. I will never be anyone else's. Well, that is until we have more little Monteiths running around. I hate that you aren't going to take my name."

"When we go public I am going to change my name. I want nothing more than to be Mrs. Lea Michele Sarfati Monteith. When we have kids I want to have the same last name as all of you."

"That sounds perfect. I can't stop thinking about our photo shoots that we had together. They were some of the most fun. We got to act like the couple we really were without anyone catching onto us."

Dianna and Chris came running over to them. Chris gave Lea a hug and said, "I can't believe the diva and Frankenteen are married. I really can't believe that we didn't catch onto them dating until we caught them making out in the plane bathroom."

Dianna told them, "Congratulations guys! We are all so happy for you. You are the perfect couple. We know you want to keep it on the down low and we are all going to support you. If you ever need help with a little rendezvous you know that all of us will be there to help you sneak around."

Cory pulled Lea to his side. Lea said, "Thank you so much. This is going to be the hardest thing I will ever have to do. It is going to be so hard to have to remember to take off my rings and show no affection to my husband while we are together. That normally doesn't happen until years after marriage. I guess we are ahead of the game."

Cory kissed his bride and told them, "Listen to my girl, she has jokes."

The rest of the cast came out and gave them each a hug.

Mark said, "I hate to break up this love fest, but we better get out of here before someone catches the two of you. You better take off that huge rock and those wedding bands. You know how much the press loves to get as far into our business. Just remember that the 14 of us are family and we are all here for the two of you. This isn't going to be easy for any of us to keep to ourselves, but it is something that all of us will share. We just have to keep it from Ryan to make sure the two of you don't get fired. That would suck for the show and the rest of us."

Lea gave Cory one last passionate kiss before she sadly took the rings off her finger and put them in her pocket.

Cory took his ring off and put it on a chain and hung it around his neck. He knew it wouldn't be easy for Lea to hide her rings under a shirt like he could, but he always knew she was his no matter if the rings were visible or not.

The cast walked out and the press were snapping pictures like crazy. Lea walked beside Chris and Chord laughing trying her hardest to hide that anything had happened between her and Cory.

Cory was walking beside Mark and Mike chatting about the most recent Canucks game while trying to keep his eyes off his beautiful wife that was only a few feet in front of him.

After they all filed into the limousine, Lea moved to Cory's lap. He kissed her cheek and said, "Mrs. Monteith, this is going to be so much harder than I thought."

Lea kissed him quickly and said, "You have no idea."


	2. The Realization

**Thank you so much for all the reads, alerts and favorites. I feel so much love. I just did this just to see. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. I am going to break up what I thought would be chapter 2 into a couple of chapters because it was so long. I hope you continue to enjoy! Thanks so much and don't forget the review button at the bottom.**

Chapter 2

June 28th, 2011

Lea was walking around the apartment in a fog. She was watching Cory pack up to head back to Canada for the remainder of the summer until it was time to start filming season three. It was killing her to have to watch him pack to leave her. Somehow they had managed to hide their relationship and marriage for the last six months.

Cory said, "Babe, you should be in bed. You still aren't looking very well. I know I shouldn't be leaving you, but it got out that I am supposed to be heading back to the homeland today. You have made it this far without them catching on. I don't want to mess that up."

Lea wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. She started to cry and said, "I'm going to be okay. Don't worry about me. I am really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Lee. I am going to call and Skype every day. You have to promise me that you are going to get checked out if you don't get better in the next week. You have been sick on and off for the last two months. I don't want you to put this off any longer. If I was a good husband I would have made you go to the doctor before now."

"I'm okay. You are a wonderful husband. Don't ever think any differently. I love you so much. I wish you didn't have to leave me."

"I am going to go home and tell my mom all about you and what we did. Then you get to come up for the last week of July. I wish I was going to be here for you the fourth of July. I know how much you hate the fireworks. I would hold you in my arms all night and we wouldn't have a care in the world. I can't wait for my ma to meet you. She has heard me talk about you, but I can't wait to introduce you as my wife. You are still going to New York to see your parents next week, aren't you?"

"I am planning on going to see my parents next week as long as things still work out. I can't wait to tell them all about my big, strong Canadian. I wish you were going to be going with me. I want you to meet them. I mean they are your in laws. You are stuck with them as long as you are stuck with me."

"I am going to come back two weeks before filming starts and we can go to New York. It will be a friend trip. We'll take Mark and Dianna with us, too. I can't wait for you to hear Bonnie Dune. My brother is supposed to be home for Canada Day so you will get to meet him, too. Shaun is going to love you, I know it. I just can't get over how much I am going to miss waking up to you and sneaking out the back entrance to stay away from the press. Life with you is anything but boring and I love every minute of it."

"Life isn't boring because of you. Everyone loves you and I don't blame them."

"Thank you for being at my side when I announced all of that stuff about my past. It was harder for me than I made it out to be. It was so nice to have you there to support me and help me realize that I really am a different person and will never be that person again."

"You will never be that Cory again. You don't drink or smoke anymore. You got a diploma which I am so proud of you for. I love you for sharing that with the world. Have you heard how many people you have affected because of that interview? You are amazing."

"I am only amazing because you are my wife. I hate this, but I need to get going. I'll call you as soon as the plane lands. Take care of yourself. I love you, Lee."

Lea stood on her tiptoes to give Cory one last kiss. "I love you too, my gentle giant. I will talk to you after you land. Have a good time. Tell your mother how much I can't wait to meet her."

"I will baby. Feel better soon or get to the doctor. It's killing me to see you so sick. You are never sick. I really wish I could find a way to stay here and take care of you."

"Babe, it's just the flu. I hope you don't catch it and get sick while you are in Canada."

"It wouldn't matter. I better get going. I am expecting you to lie back down in bed as soon as I am gone. I want you to feel better soon, beautiful."

Cory picked her up and carried her back to the bed they had been sharing when they weren't at Cory's apartment. He laid her down and covered her up. He told her, "I'll talk to you in five hours, precious. Get some rest."

Cory kissed her forehead and left hoping to keep away from the press.

* * *

><p>Cory had been in Canada for an hour. He was sitting in his mother, Ann's, living room. She came in with a glass of sweet tea for him. She could tell that something wasn't right. She asked, "What is the matter, Cor?"<p>

Cory said, "Mom, I know you aren't going to be happy with me for not telling you, but I'm married."

"You are what?"

"I'm married. I got married on New Years to the girl that plays my love interest on the show. She is wonderful. She is coming up the first week of August. She is so excited to meet you and Shaun. You are going to love her just as much as I do. She is wonderful. She makes me happier than I have ever been. When I did the interview and told my life story she was right beside me through it all. She didn't care what I did in my past. She loves me for who I am now."

"I know you have to miss her, but you look almost scared. I can't wait to meet her if she means this much to you."

"I have been trying to call her for an hour and she won't pick up. She is sick and I'm worried about her."

"Babe, you shouldn't have left her."

"I know I shouldn't have. I should have stayed to make sure she was okay. She has been sick on and off for a month. She wouldn't let me stay and we are still trying to hide our marriage."

"How many times have you called her?"

"About twenty."

"Try and call her one more time. Is there anyone you could get to go check on her?"

"Mark and Dianna are still in LA. I know Dianna will go check on her and make sure she is okay. She just thinks she has the flu, but I'm not so sure."

Cory tried calling Lea one last time and she wouldn't pick up.

Cory dialed Dianna's number. Dianna answered, "Hey Frankenteen! How is the homeland?"

Cory replied, "It is okay. It would be a lot more enjoyable if I could get a hold of my wife. I'm worried about her, Di. I have called her over twenty times, but she won't pick up. I have a feeling that something is really wrong."

"Calm down. I'll go check on her. This is Lea you are talking about. I'm sure she is fine. Try and enjoy some time with your mom. I will call you as soon as I get to your place and see that Lea is okay."

"Thanks, Di. It means so much to me."

"Don't mention it."

Cory and Dianna said goodbye and Cory started to relax knowing that Dianna was going to check on his wife for him.

* * *

><p>Dianna rushed over to Lea's apartment knowing that was where she and Cory had been staying since their wedding most of the time. She knocked and there was no answer. Dianna started to get the feeling that something was wrong, but she had no idea what it was. She took the hidden key from above the door and let herself in.<p>

Dianna frantically looked through all of the rooms in hopes of finding Lea being lazy and missing her husband. She didn't want anything to be wrong with the friend she had come to know best on the cast. Dianna walked in the bedroom and found the bed a mess. She looked in the master bathroom and found Lea curled in a ball asleep on the floor.

Dianna crouched down and softly shook her tiny friend. She said, "Lea. Lea!"

Lea slowly came to and looked up at Dianna. She asked, "Where am I?"

"You are asleep on your bathroom floor. You have had me terrified. Cory called me and had me come over to check on you because you hadn't answered any of his phone calls. He is a mess because he didn't know what was going on with you."

Lea asked, "What time is it?"

"It is four. He has been in Canada for two hours. How long have you been in the bathroom?"

"Since he left. He tucked me into bed. As soon as he left I ran in here to get sick. I have been getting sick on and off since then. I figured there was no point in trying to go back to the bed. I didn't want to get sick in my bed."

Dianna stood up and took her little friend's hand. She wrapped her arm around her and said, "I am going to get you some Sprite and saltine crackers. You need to call your husband so he will stop worrying. I am taking you to the doctor tomorrow whether you like it or not. I am not going to let anything happen to you while Cory is gone."

"Thanks, Di. You really don't have to do that."

"Yes I do. I am not going to let you put your health at risk. You know Glee is nothing without Rachel and Cory is nothing without his Lea."

"Thanks."

"It's not a problem. I'll be right back. Please call Cory and let him know you aren't dead or anything."

Dianna left the room and Lea picked up her phone. She saw she had 22 missed calls all of which were from Cory. She knew he was going to have a fit when she called him. She couldn't blame him because she would do the same thing if she was in his position.

Lea dialed Cory's number. Cory answered and said, "Baby! Are you okay? You have me terrified. I was ready to hop on a plane and come back to you. What is going on?"

Lea told him, "Calm down, honey. I'm okay. After you left I got sick. I ended up falling asleep in the bathroom and my phone was still on vibrate so I didn't hear it when you called. Dianna is here and helping me get through it. She is going to go with me to the doctor tomorrow. I have a feeling we are going to have a sleepover tonight because she is freaking out as much as you are. I don't think I'll be able to get her to leave."

"That makes me feel better anyway. If I can't be there I am glad someone is. I love you so much. I miss you already. I have been telling my mom all about you. She can't wait until the last week of July to meet you. I just hope you start feeling better so you can go to New York in a couple of weeks. I know Jon has been looking forward to seeing you since his time on Glee has been over."

"Stop worrying about me. I'll be alright. I'm sure it is just the flu. I love you for caring so much about me. Have fun in your homeland, babe."

"It will be a whole lot easier to enjoy myself when I hear what the doctor has to say about you tomorrow. I am going to be at mom's today and tomorrow, but then it is off to go on a few gigs. I am going to be calling you every day and I'll be at the airport to pick you up as soon as you land."

"Try and enjoy the time you have with your mom. The last thing I want you to do is to worry about me and not give your mom the attention she should have from her youngest son. I promise you I am going to be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Dianna came back in the room and handed Lea a glass of water and a pack of saltine crackers. She said, "Drink and eat this. You have to be on the verge of dehydration."

Cory heard her and said, "Let me talk to Di."

Lea handed her the phone as she took a drink of the water and took a cracker. She said, "My husband would like to talk to you. It is a good think I am not a jealous person."

Dianna said, "Hey Frankenteen. I have things under control here. You can stop freaking out. I am going to take her to the doctor tomorrow and make sure that it is just the flu."

Cory told her, "I hate to ask you this, but would you stay with her. She has been getting sick in the night for nights now. I would hate for her to be alone while she is getting sick. I know it's not one of your fun girl nights or anything, but I would really appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going anywhere. I called and made her an appointment for first thing in the morning with the studio doctor. That way the press shouldn't get a hold of the news and plaster it everywhere."

"Thanks, Di."

"No problem. I have told the two of you time and time again that I am going to be here for you no matter what."

"Can you hand the phone back to Lea?"

Lea said, "See? I am not going to be alone. Di is going to stay with me, so you, my gentle giant, have nothing to worry about. I love you. Have a good time with your mom. Let her know how excited I am to meet her. I will talk to you tomorrow after I go to the doctor."

"Okay. Get some rest and take care of yourself. I don't want anything to happen to my tiny princess. Call me as soon as you get out of the doctor."

"I will. I love you, baby."

"I love you, too."

Lea sat the phone on the bedside table and let out a sigh of relief. Dianna crawled up on the bed next to her and said, "Don't lie to me Lee, how are you really feeling?"

Lea got tears in her eyes and said, "I wish Cory was here. I don't know what is wrong with me. I haven't felt right for over a month and Cory isn't here to make me feel better. He can't come back because the press will be all over. Ryan will fire us if we bring attention to ourselves, but I want to be with my husband." Lea put her wedding and engagement rings on. She cried as she looked at the rings on her finger.

Dianna wrapped her arms around her. Then Dianna gasped.

Lea looked at her with tears falling down her cheek and asked, "What is it?"

"Lee, do you think you could be pregnant?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure?"

Lea threw her hands in her face as she cried. She said, "I don't think so. We are always careful. I'm on the pill."

"Oh Lee. Do you think you may have missed a day or something?"

"I don't think so. There may have been a day on the tour that I missed. Di, what am I going to do if I am pregnant? There is no way I can bring a baby into the world in the middle of a lie. Cory and I have to act as if we are friends and costars when in reality he is my entire world. It is killing me."

"We don't know that you are pregnant yet. I'm going to call my assistant and get her to buy you a couple of pregnancy tests. She'll think they are for me. You know I don't care. I can't sit here and watch you freak out about it. I'm still taking you to the doctor in the morning to get checked out. You have been this way for too long."

"Thank you for being such an amazing friend. I owe you so much for everything you have ever done. Cory and I are so lucky to have you as our friend. I hope I didn't ruin your plans."

"No problem. I'll be right back after I call my assistant. Then I'll go meet her so she has no clue what is going on. It isn't a big deal. Mark and I were going to go out to dinner."

"I am so sorry. You should go."

"I don't think so. Your 'gentle giant' would kill me. Not to mention I called Mark on my way over here and he told me to come and check on you. Lee, we have all been worried about you for the last month.

Lea gave Dianna another hug as she left the room. Lea got out of the bed and grabbed one of Cory's t-shirts. She put it on and laid down in bed. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She could only think that there was a baby growing inside of her and according to everyone in the world she didn't have a husband or boyfriend. She had no idea how she was going to tell Cory if she was pregnant. They had had the kid conversation once, but it hadn't turned into anything. They had said they would have kids in a couple of years when they were able to have an open relationship without any kind of criticism.


	3. The Moment of Truth

**This update was shorter than the others and I just wanted to get it out there. Thank you so much for all of the support and following of this story thus far. I'm pretty proud of it for only being my first story. I hope you continue to enjoy. The reviews help in my self confidence. If you have the time, leave a little something. Thanks so much. **

Chapter 3

June 28th, 2011

Cory was sitting on the couch after he got on the phone. Ann came in and asked, "Did you get a hold of Lea?"

Cory told her, "I did. I am still worried about her. She doesn't sound good. Dianna is staying with her tonight in case she needs anything. Then she is going with her to the doctor tomorrow. I just can't stop thinking about her. You have no idea how nice it is to wear my wedding ring."

Ann sat next to him. "You are glowing. You are so happy and I love to see that. I can't wait to meet my daughter in law."

"She can't wait to meet you either. Hopefully she will be over whatever this is soon. I hate to hear how sick she is and not be there with her. I just have a feeling something is going on. I don't know exactly what it is, but there is something going on with Lea."

"Honey, I am sure she is going to be fine. You get to see her in a month and I know the two of you will be talking every day. I have some getting used to things. I can't believe my baby boy is married. I wish you would have introduced me to her when I saw you at your concert, then I would at least have an idea who my daughter in law is."

"It won't be too much longer until she is here and I can't wait. I just want to hold her in my arms and be able to see those rings on her finger."

"My softy of a son. I love to see this side of you."

"Thanks, ma."

Cory gave Ann a hug and they talked about all that had happened in the last year.

* * *

><p>Lea was sitting on the bed twiddling with her fingers. Dianna sat next to her to support her. They were waiting five minutes and Lea was a nervous wreck. She didn't know what she was going to do with a baby. She figured one thing; she would be fired from Glee for causing an uproar.<p>

Dianna took her hand and said, "Lea, calm down. You need to stop worrying. The stress isn't good for you. Honey, everything is going to be okay."

Lea's cell phone chimed and said, "It is the moment of truth."

Lea walked into the bathroom and looked at the sink. All four pregnancy tests read positive. They were clear. There was denying that she was pregnant.

Lea took another look at the tests and started getting sick. She hung her head over the toilet and emptied the little that was in her stomach. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was going to be a mother Cory Monteith's child.

Dianna came running in the bathroom. She pulled Lea's hair out of her face and slowly rubbed circles on her back. She said, "Shh... Lea, it is okay."

She looked up at Dianna and said, "I'm pregnant. I am having Cory's baby. I don't know how I am going to tell him. I can't tell him over the phone. I am going to get fired from Glee. What am I going to do the first time the baby gets sick? What am I going to do when Cory goes to a gig with Bonnie Dune? We both have so much going on. How are we going to handle a baby?"

Dianna said, "Stop that right now! If anyone can handle having kids it is you and Cory. Ryan is not going to fire you. You know him. He is going to love that you thought of the show and went through all you did to make sure not to call attention to yourselves and from the show. You are going to be a great mother. You are going to know from the beginning what you need to do. You are already the mother on set and we all know it."

"I'm scared."

"It is okay to be scared. It is understandable that you are scared. Having a kid is scary, but I think you and Cory are ready."

"Cory is a big child himself. What would he do with a baby?"

Dianna laughed. "Honey, Cory is a big child, but he will be a wonderful father. He is going to think the world of your baby. I see him walking around with the baby strapped to his chest with you at his side showing the two of you off to the world. I can't wait to see your little half Canadian baby. I know they are going to be beautiful."

Lea managed a smile. "Thanks, Di. I just want to go to the doctor and find out for sure."

"Of course. I am not going to let you back out of it. It seems that you are pregnant. You need to get vitamins and be checked out."

"Thank you for being here. It means the world to me. Can we go watch a movie? I don't want to think about this little bun in my oven."

Dianna helped her up off the floor. They laid down on Lea's bed and started watching "The Notebook."


	4. Dream Baby?

**Thank you all for reading, alerting and favoriting this story. I'm ahead and loving the chance to update so often. The reviews are really helping me! I hope you continue to enjoy and read the story. Criticism is always welcome, too. Please review and continue to let me know what you think.**

Chapter 4

June 29th, 2011

When Lea woke up she rested her hands on her stomach. Dianna was asleep next to her. She was so happy she had made it through the night without getting sick anymore. She looked down at her stomach and smiled. She rubbed her stomach and said, "Good morning, baby. Thank you for letting mommy sleep through the night. It looks like Aunt Dianna is taking us to the doctor to check on you. Your daddy is in Canada without us. Mommy is going to love you so much. I just hope you don't hate me. I know your daddy is going to love you, too. Things aren't going to be very easy for us, but we are going to be okay. We are in this together. I just hope your daddy still loves me when he finds out he is going to be a daddy."

Dianna work up and said, "Hey momma. How are you feeling this morning?"

Lea laughed at the nickname. "I am doing okay. Thank you. I am ready to find out about my baby."

"You seem a lot happier this morning."

Lea put her hand on her stomach again. "I had a dream about them last night. It was wonderful. We had a little girl and we named her Briley. She looked just like Cory. Cory was wrapped around her finger and it was cute."

"Briley Monteith. I like it."

"Her name was Briley Emelia Dianna Monteith."

"That is precious. You are going to be a great mommy. Let's get you to the doctor, mommy."

Lea got up and got dressed. She put on her favorite sundress. She told Dianna, "I don't know how I didn't figure out I was pregnant before now. I guess I didn't think it was possible. I mean look at me. I don't know how far along I am, but I am more rounded than I was. I have been getting sick practically every day. I have been crying so much more than I used to. I guess I am turning into Rachel Berry and becoming a diva."

Dianna laughed. "Chris is going to love that. He loves calling you Diva."

"Oh, I know."

The two of them got dressed and headed for the doctor's office.

Lea and Dianna got to the doctor's office off the side of the studio. They were expected to be there at ten. The doctor took Lea back and she drug Dianna with her.

Doctor Blake said, "Lea, I hear you have been having problems since the middle of the tour. What is going on?"

Lea told him, "I took four pregnancy tests yesterday and they were all positive. I guess I am here to make sure that I am pregnant and to check on the baby. I don't know how far along I am or anything."

He pulled out the ultrasound machine and hooked it up. He put jell on Lea's stomach and said, "This is going to be cold."

He looked at the machine as the picture came up. Lea was at a loss of words when she saw the image become more clear. There was no denying that she was pregnant now when the room filled with the sound of a fast paced heartbeat.

Doctor Blake told her, "You are in fact pregnant. Lea, you are three months pregnant. I am going to prescribe you prenatal vitamins. I know you are going to want to hide this. We have the vitamins here. I'll get them for you now so that no one will be able to find out. What are you going to do about the show? How is the father going to take the news?"

Lea took a deep breath as she put her hand on her stomach. "Thanks, Blake. I am going to hide it as long as possible. I'll tell Ryan when we start filming again and he can decide what to do. I just hope he will be easy on me. This was never meant to happen. The father is going to be an interesting story. We will just have to see how he takes it. Am I going to have to find an OB/GYN or will I be able to still come to you?"

"You can come here unless a problem comes up. Everything is going find. You have yourself a healthy baby as of now. You need to come back in a month. You have to see me monthly. You can always come more often if you feel that you need to. You have my cell number and it is always on for you."

"Thanks, Blake. You are amazing."

Lea stood up and gave him a hug. Lea and Dianna walked out. Lea couldn't take her eyes off of the sonogram picture in her hand.

Dianna said, "Hey mommy. You may want to put that away before the press gets a picture of you eyeing your future child in broad daylight.

Lea put the picture in her purse and kept walking. She said, "Thanks. This is all new to me. I am a little overwhelmed."

"You need to call your worried husband. It is two in the afternoon. I'm sure he is losing his mind waiting for you call."

Lea stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and grabbed her stomach.

Dianna asked, "Are you okay?"

"The last couple of days I had been feeling a fluttering in our stomach and I just thought it was me getting ready to be sick. I guess it was the baby moving. It's not kicking or anything, it was just like butterflies in my stomach."

"That is so cute. You are so great. You are going to be a great mom. Call Cory. How are you going to tell him?"

"Oh. I can't tell him over the phone. I don't know how to tell him. I have to tell him in person."

"You aren't going to be seeing him for a month."

"I know. I have to wait. I can't tell him on the phone. That just isn't right."

"I know. I hate it, but I have to. He is going to know, Di. I think I want to do something special."

"Oh! You should get a little onesie and wrap it up. You can give it to him when you go to Canada to see him. You know he is going to be confused out of his mind. He is more like Finn than he gives in to. Then you can pull out the sonogram picture to show him. It will be so cute and special."

"I like that idea actually. I may have to steal it. I want to go in a baby store, but I can't do that."

"Sure we can. My sister is pregnant. You can go in and 'help' me pick out something for my niece or nephew."

"That would be awesome. I would love to find one that has something about a daddy on it. That would be a cute thing to give to him. It will have to be white, yellow or green. I can't wait for the pink or blue."

"You are going to be a great mommy. I can't wait to be Aunt Dianna. Cory is going to be a great daddy."

"He is going to be a great daddy that is for sure. I'm going to call him and let him know he can stop worrying about his sickly wife."

Lea dialed Cory's cell number. It didn't even have a chance to ring before Cory answered, "Baby, what did the doctor say?"

Lea laughed and said, "It is nice to talk to you too, dear husband."

"I'm sorry, babe. I have been so worried about you."

"I know you have. I'm sorry. I just got out from seeing Blake. He said I am going to be fine. It is just something I am going to have to wait out." Dianna laughed.

Cory said, "Okay. I'm still worried about you. I love you so much. I wish I was there to hold you in my arms and make it all go away. I just wish you were here with me."

"Well, Mr. Monteith, thank you for caring so much about my wellbeing. I wish you were here to hold me as well."

"You know I would hold you every chance I got Mrs. Lea Michele Sarfati Monteith. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I can't wait to see your pretty face again. We are going to have to Skype soon. I can't go too long without seeing my beautiful wife's face. I keep looking at this ring on my finger and the face of the beautiful woman that gave to me pops into my head."

Lea sniffled. "Dang it, you are making me tear up. I had a dream about you last night."

"You did? Was it good?"

"It was very good. We had a daughter. She had you wrapped around your little finger. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen."

"Oh really? I want to hear more about our dream daughter."

"She looked just like you. Her name was Briley Emelia Dianna Monteith. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. She had your eyes and dimples. She had my big nose and hair color."

"Hey now! Don't talk about my favorite nose like that. Baby, I love you. I can't wait for the day when we have our little dream princess. We don't have too much longer until we can tell the world about us. I know we said we would wait until after this season was over, but I think we should talk to Ryan when we start filming to see what he thinks. If he thinks it would be bad then we can hide it a while longer, but he should know."

"You are right. I am ready for anything as long as I am with you. You are the most amazing secret husband in world. Not many people have to say that."

"You are right, but that makes us so much more exciting than everyone else."

"I guess that is right. Babe, I miss your shining face. I didn't get to wake up to you this morning and it killed me."

"I'm sorry, Lee. We are going to be okay. We are going to make this work. I miss you, too."

"How is Canada?"

"Not much different than the last time I was here. I wish you would have been able to come with me."

"I wish I could have, too. Dianna is taking good care of me."

"I'm glad. What are the two of you doing now?"

"We are going to the baby store." Dianna gasped at Lea. Lea mentally hit herself in the head.

"The baby store? Why are you going to the baby store?"

"Dianna's sister is having a baby. We are going to go pick out things for her niece or nephew."

"Oh. That sounds like a fun time. I know how much the two of you like to shop."

"Of course we love to shop. I miss you so much, baby."

"I miss you, too."

"I can't wait to hear about your gigs, baby. I can't wait to hear what you guys sound like now that you have been together longer."

"I know the nights that you are here we are going to be better. You give me motivation to play better."

"Shut up. You are just saying that."

"I am not. I love you, my tiny princess. You make me want to be a better person."

"I love you too, my gentle giant. We are getting ready to go into the store. I will talk to you soon."

"I'll talk to you soon." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

Dianna laughed and said, "You got really lucky back there."

Lea sighed. "I know I did. He sounded so scared. It is going to take me the next month to get the courage to tell him. I really don't know how he is going to take it. I know he is going to be a great dad, but it may take us a while."

"You know he is going to be excited the moment you tell him. You have nothing to worry about. You do realize that you are going to four months pregnant."

"Yeah and by the time we tell Ryan we are married I am going to be almost five. I really don't know what we are doing, but I trust Cory more than anything in the world."

* * *

><p>Cory was sitting in a restaurant in Montreal. He couldn't get his conversation with Lea out of his head. She had had a dream about a future daughter. He couldn't help but feel happy and terrified at the same time. The idea of Lea carrying his baby was something he hadn't really put a lot of thought into, but now he was starting to like the idea.<p>

Cory's older brother, Shaun, sat down across from him. He asked, "What has you so happy? I mean I know you are this big heart throb in America now, but you just seem extremely happy."

Cory told him, "I'm married. I got married on New Years. The cast was the only one's there. My wife is amazing. I couldn't have a better wife. She plays my love interest on the show, but it ended up going into reality. She is perfect. I talked to her a little while ago and I can't get the conversation out of my head. She is the most amazing actress in the world. I have to hide my relationship with her and it is killing me. All the time we get to spend rehearsing and filming is genuine. I couldn't love anyone more than I love her. Shaun, I have never been so happy. I met Lea on the first day of filming and every day I am without her kills me."

Shaun said, "Man, you have it bad. When do I get to meet this sister in law of mine?"

"She is going to be coming up in a month. I am so excited for you and mom to meet her. She is my world. I just wish I could wear my ring everywhere I go and let the world know she is mine. She had a dream last night that she told me about and I can't wait for the day when it comes true. I never thought I would ever say that. After everything I went through from 13 to 19 I never thought I would be able to say that I found the one. I have and I couldn't be happier."

"What was this dream?"

"She had a dream that we had a daughter that had my dimples and my eyes. She had her nose and hair. Her name was Briley Emelia Dianna Monteith. I never thought I would have kids. I thought that I was too far gone for anyone to ever love me. I thought no one would ever want me after all the crap I did in my teens. Now I am almost 30 and have the most beautiful wife a guy could ever hope for. Lea is 24. I love her so much."

"That sounds like the name you would name your kid too. Your love for music and everything. Mom's middle name is Emelia."

"Dianna is our best friend. The name would be perfect for our little girl if we ever had one. I can't wait for the day when I become a father. I just keep picturing this little baby in my arms now. Lea and I have been married for six months, but no one in America knows. There is no way we would be able to have a baby now."

"You have plenty of time to have kids. You have nothing to worry about."

"I am almost 30. I am going to be fifty when the kid is out of the house."

"That isn't bad. That is still relatively young. You have nothing to worry about. You have had a full life, little bro. I'm glad to see you happy and settling down."

"Thanks, bro. I can't wait for you to meet her. Just remember than she is all mine."


	5. New York and Hormones?

**I am overwhelmed by the feedback and following I have on this story for being my first. Thank you for continuing to read and support it. I hope it doesn't disappoint any of you. I am really enjoying writing it. Please continue to read and let me know what you think about it. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 5

July 12th, 2011

Lea was packing up the last of what she was going to need for New York. She was so excited to see her parents and Jon after so long. She put a hand on her stomach and said, "Well baby, it seems the next time we are home your daddy will know about you. You are about to go on your first airplane ride. They are kind of scary for mommy, but we are going to be okay. Mommy loves her little fetus. Mommy loves your daddy, too. She really misses him."

* * *

><p>Lea was about to board the plane when her phone rang. She answered, "Hello."<p>

Cory said, "Hey baby. I knew you were about to get on the plane and how freaked you get. I just want you to remember that I love you. I will see you in a couple of weeks. Call me when you get to New York. I want to hear about your flight and talk to my girl some more."

"I'll call you after I tell my parents about us. I am going to tell Jon, too."

"That's fine baby. I love you. Have a good flight."

The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

Lea sat down in her seat and got out the blanket Cory had gotten for her because she was always complaining about being cold. It was like he was with her. That eased her anxiety and made her ready for the flight.

* * *

><p>Lea walked into the airport. She had told her parents not to meet her and that she would meet them at their house in Brooklyn. Lea looked up to see Marc and Edith Sarfati waving at her frantically. She smiled because she knew they would be there. They always met her at the airport.<p>

Lea ran over to them and jumped in her father's arms. Marc smiled and said, "There is my baby girl. It has been too long since we last saw you. You just keep getting more and more beautiful. We miss being able to see you on our television every week."

Lea laughed. "Oh daddy. I am so glad you watch the show. I have to tell the two of you something when we get to the car. You probably won't be happy with me."

Edith took her tiny daughter from her husband and gave her a hug. She told her, "Lets go so you can get this off your chest. It seems to have you upset."

The three of them walked out of the crowded airport. The press was everywhere asking Lea questions about the new season, her vacation and the other cast members. Lea shrugged off any questions. She had her purse rested in front of her growing baby bump, which was becoming more and more prominent every day, trying to keep attention off her new size.

The three of them got her things in the car. Marc asked, "What's the matter, buttercup?"

Lea took a deep breath and said, "I'm married."

Edith and Marc whipped around in their seats to look at their daughter. Marc asked, "You are what?"

Lea told him, "I'm married. I got married six months ago. It was New Years."

Edith asked, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was a spur of the moment thing, plus we have to keep it a secret or else it will ruin the show and our careers."

Marc asked, "Is it the guy that plays Finn?"

Lea smiled at the realization that her parents really did have an interest in her career. "The one and only. How did you know?"

"The two of you have a chemistry I have never seen before. I just wish you would have told us sooner."

Edith added, "We would have been there if you would have let us. You are our only daughter and only child. I didn't get to help you plan a big wedding or anything."

Lea got tears in her eyes as she said, "I am so sorry. We didn't think about that. We just knew that we loved each other and wanted to be together. We had been secretly dating for six months and wanted to take the next step. The only people there were our thirteen cast mates."

Edith put a reassuring hand on Lea's knee. "It's okay baby. When do we get to meet this husband of yours? I would love to meet my son in law. The way you talk about him he sounds like a wonderful guy. I know he has to be to get the attention of our little star."

Lea smiled. "I am here for two weeks then I'm going to Montreal to spend time with him and meet his mom. Then we are going to come back to New York a few days before we have to go back to LA to start filming again."

Marc told her, "That is great. I am so glad we are going to be getting to see a lot of you. I have missed my little princess."

"I have missed you too, daddy. I hate to be a bother, but can we head out. I'm starving."

Edith told her, "Your favorite vegan restaurant is still up and running."

Lea cringed and said, "Actually, I have given up being vegan for a while. I know it is a terrible thing to do because of all the poor animals, but I was under weight and I am trying to gain some weight. I have actually gained five pounds in the last three months."

Marc smiled in the rearview mirror. He said, "Good. You have always been so small any way. I am glad you are taking care of yourself."

"Thanks daddy."

The three of them drove off. Lea knew she was in trouble when she started to crave steak. She had not wanted to touch meat in such a long time and it was a whole new thing for her. She just knew that she was going to do whatever was best for her baby.

* * *

><p>Cory was getting ready to get on the plane to head off the Vancouver with the Bonnie Dune guys for a gig. He wanted to hear from Lea, but he wasn't sure if that was going to happen before they had to leave.<p>

Cory took out his phone getting ready to turn it off when it rang. He answered, "Hey baby!"

He could practically hear Lea smile. Lea replied, "Hey sexy. I miss your face so much. I am so sorry I didn't call you sooner. I got to talking to my parents and lost track of time."

"It's okay. I am glad I got to hear from you. We are on the plane getting ready to head to Vancouver."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry. I have terrible timing. You can call me when you get to Vancouver."

"Oh I don't think so. How are you feeling?"

"Some better. I just had some of the best steak in the world. I never thought I would ever hear those worlds coming out of my mouth."

Cory laughed. "I never thought I would hear those worlds either. Just make sure you keep that love for steak until we are back together. I want to take you out for a nice steak dinner and not have you telling me how terrible it is that I am eating a cow. I love you so much. I can tell you are feeling better. I am so excited for the next two weeks to be over so I can hold you in my arms again. I have missed feeling your tiny body curled up next to mine at night."

"I'm not so tiny any more. I have gained five pounds in the last three months."

"You needed that weight gain. You were so tiny. I can't wait to see you. We just have two more weeks."

"I get to see Jon tomorrow. I am going to make him go see Monte Carlo with me. I figured if I can't see you in person I would see you on the big screen. I know I am going to have to remember you are acting when I have to watch you kiss Katie."

Cory laughed. "Mrs. Monteith, you have nothing to worry about. The only person I ever want to really kiss is you. I hope you like the movie. I don't have that big of a part, but I'm in it."

"I am sure it is as wonderful as you are."

"You give me such a big head sometimes. I miss you so much. I can't wait until I can meet you at the airport in just two weeks. I can't believe it has been two weeks already. I feel like it has been so much longer. Beautiful, you are my world. That isn't changing while we are away either. I think about you every night and dream about you most of them."

Lea started crying. "Gosh! You just have to make me cry. This is so much harder than I ever thought it would be. I mean he have been apart before, but you have always been driving distance away. I just don't know how much longer I can take without you. I feel like part of myself is missing. You complete me and make me who I really am. I am never as happy without you as I am with you in the same vicinity."

"Woah. Honey, what is going on?"

"I miss my husband, okay? I want to be able to go to sleep in his arms and not have to talk about how much I miss him. Cory, we are a freakin' country away. I don't know how to do this. I just want something to be normal. I just want to sleep in the same bed as you. I never thought that would be so hard to have when I was married."

"Honey, what is going on? You know we can do this."

"Cory, I fell asleep on the plane wrapped in the blanket you gave me pretending it was you. That just isn't right. You should have been on that plane with your arms wrapped around me. You should be here. There is so much going on with me right now and I just don't know how to handle it all. I could really use you."

"Baby, tell me what is going on."

"Cor, you need to get on the plane and get to Vancouver. I'll talk to you at some point. Be careful."

"Lea, don't do this. I love you. We need to talk about what is going on."

"Cory, I can't. we will see each other in two weeks."

Lea hung up on Cory. He was dumbfounded. He had no idea what was going on with his wife, but he knew he had to find out soon. He sat back in the plane trying to figure out what his next move was going to be. The last thing he wanted to do was lose Lea. He was the one true love of his life. He couldn't let the best thing to ever walk into his life walk away. For the first time in a long time, Cory was scared that he was going to lose her.

Lea hung up the phone and started sobbing.

* * *

><p>Edith came in to Lea's room. She sat down on the bed and started rubbing Lea's back. She asked, "What is the matter, my little star?"<p>

Lea looked up at her mother with tears rolling down her cheeks in a steady stream. She said, "I miss him. Mom, I really miss him. I don't know how I ever thought we could do this. He is in another country. I am here thinking about him and it just isn't right. I just want to fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me."

Edith laid down on the bed and wrapped her arms around her sad little girl. "Honey, it is okay to miss him. I can tell you really love him. That is what every mother wants for her daughter. I can't wait to meet him. The two of you are going to make this work."

"Thanks, mom. I am just so messed up when he is gone. I'm just glad I get to see Jon tomorrow. I am going to make him go see Cory's movie with me. A wife has to support all of her husband's endeavors."

"That is what makes you such a good wife. Honey, I know the two of you will make this work. You were so happy when you got here and I know you still are. Cory has to be something special to make you feel this way."

"He is very special."

"Honey, I think you need some rest. You have been working so hard. You just need some you time. You need to relax. Don't worry about anything."

"Thanks, momma. I have really missed you."

"I have missed you too, baby."

Lea snuggled up to her mother. She just felt that she needed to be held. No one knew that she was going through more than a separation from her husband. Somehow she had managed to hide that she was three and a half months pregnant. She was amazing herself. Lea soon fell asleep clutching her mother and her stomach.


	6. Surprise Visit

**I'm overwhelmed by all the feedback, views and alerts for it being my first FanFic. It really makes me happy to see that people are enjoying it. I just hope that you continue to feel that way as the story goes along. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks so much for taking the time to read.**

Chapter 6

July 13th, 2011

Lea walked into the living room wearing a flowing sundress. She had found that they were best at hiding her growing baby bump. She had spent ten minutes in front of the full length mirror in the room looking at herself. She couldn't take her eyes off her stomach that was now the home to Cory Monteith's child and he had no idea.

Marc said, "Hey baby. How are you doing this morning?"

Lea gave him a hug and said, "I'm okay. I got my little fit out last night about how much I miss Cory. I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, star. The two of you are married. It is expected to miss your spouse when you are apart. You are going to be back together soon, but until then New York gets to see the beautiful face of Ms. Lea Michele Sarfati."

Lea laughed. "Daddy, I'm a Mrs. Now. I haven't had a name change yet, but in my heart I am Mrs. Lea Monteith. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I am really looking forward to meeting the man that has stolen my daughter's heart. He better be something special if he gets to spend the rest of forever with my daughter."

Lea smiled. "He is beyond special. In my eyes, he is perfect."

The doorbell rang.

Lea ran to the door. She opened it to see her best friend, Jonathon Groff.

Lea threw her arms around Jonathon's neck. She squealed as he picked her up off the ground. He said, "There is my little Glee princess. I have really missed you."

"I have missed you too, best friend. Get your butt in this house I have things to tell you. You are going to kill me for not telling you sooner. For that I apologize in advance."

Jon came in the house and sat down on the couch. He asked, "Okay, what is going on?"

Lea smiled from ear to ear and told him, "I'm married. I have been married for six months."

Jon jumped up and said, "I going to kill Cory. He married my little Glee princess and I didn't even know."

Lea laughed. "Wait, how did you know it was Cory?"

Jon stood up and said, "Lee, I may be gay, but I'm not blind. You and Cory may fool everyone else, but you couldn't fool me. You may have pulled the wool over everyone else's eyes with the whole 'friendship' thing, but I saw right through it. The two of you had too much chemistry on screen for it not to go over into reality."

Lea hugged him. "We got married on New Years. I hate that you weren't there. I wish you would have been. It was a spur of the moment thing. We had been dating for eight months and we just went for it."

"I am so happy for you. You and Cory are good for each other. Where is this husband of yours anyway?"

"Canada. I came here to try to get away from the fact that I miss him so much, but I can't. I have two weeks before I am supposed to fly up to Canada to meet him. I don't know if I am going to make it." Lea put her hand on her stomach and started rubbing circles without realizing it.

Jonathon looked down at her hand and said, "Is there something else you aren't telling me?"

Lea got nervous. "No. Why would you say that? That is crazy."

"I think you are. Lea, I am your best friend. You know you can tell me anything. You know I will always be here for you no matter what is going on."

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. I need to talk to my husband. I need to talk to my Cory."

Jon took her in his arms and said, "Shh… It is okay. I'm not going to press you. I am going to take you out for the day. We are going to get you to have a good time. I love you and I hate to see you like this."

"Thanks, Jon. I just need to get out of here for a while."

Jon took her by the arm and they walked out of the house after telling Marc goodbye.

* * *

><p>Cory got up and couldn't stop thinking about Lea. Her phone call the day before had played havoc with his mind. He knew what he had to do. He went into the other guys' rooms. He told them, "You guys are going to have to use the backup drummer. I have somewhere I have to be. It is really important. You know I can't drum if my mind isn't all in it."<p>

Justin said, "Then we are cancelling the gig. We can't go on without you. Dude, you know we stick together."

Cory slouched down in the chair and said, "I don't want to let anyone down. I know you have given up so many dates because I was on tour. I don't want to do this to you, but I have to go check on my girl in the states."

All of the guys looked at each other and back to Cory. Josh asked, "You have a girl?"

Cory said, "Yeah. Actually, she is my wife. We have to keep our relationship on the down low to protect the show. I talked to her last night and she was a mess. We have been apart for two weeks and its killing me. The most we have been apart in the last six months has been a couple of days."

Jacob asked, "Who is this mystery wife?"

"Her name is Lea. She is on the show with me. She is actually my love interest on the show. We got married on New Years and have managed to keep it to ourselves since then. We are making it work. Last night she was different and it worried me. She has been sick lately, but yesterday there was something else going on."

Seth told him, "Get your butt to America. You need to check on your woman. There will be more dates. She don't have another show for a couple of days. It will give you some time to spend with her and see what is going on."

"You guys are the best friends a guy could want. I am so thankful for all of you. I am so sorry I am doing this to you. I just don't know what else to do. I can't stop thinking about Lea and what she said last night. I feel like I should be there to check on her. I'm worried that something is really wrong and she isn't telling me."

Justin told him, "Take the plane. You need to get down to the states and check on your girl. I'll call the pilot and get him to be ready in two hours. The last thing you need right now is to be seen by the press when you are worried about Lea."

"Thanks so much guys. I am going to go get ready. I really owe you guys. You give up so much for me. I know you have given up a ton of gigs because of the Glee tour and everything."

Jacob said, "Don't think about it. We know you would do the same thing for us. You have nothing to worry about here. Just go and check on your girl."

Cory went to pack up his things and get ready for the flight. He was ready to be in New York and hold Lea in his arms. It had been too long since he had held his wife.

* * *

><p>Lea and Jon were sitting in the movie. Cory came on the screen and Lea started bawling. She rested her hand on her stomach and said, "Baby, that is your daddy. Isn't he handsome? We miss him, don't we?"<p>

Jon looked over at her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lea said, "I don't know if it was such a good idea to come see this. I really miss Cory. Just 13 more days until I get to see him again."

"Lee, you are going to make it. You know you are. You are strong. The two of you will be together again before you know it. I know it is hard, but absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"I guess you are right. It is just so hard. He is in another freakin' country while I am here."

"I am sure he is saying the same thing about you."

They sat there and watched the movie.

When the movie was over Lea took Jon's arm and asked, "Can we go home? I am getting kind of tired."

"Sure, diva. We can watch a movie back at your place if you want to."

"That sounds great. I just want to go home and put on my pajama pants and one of Cory's shirts."

Jon hailed them a cab and they headed back to Lea's parents' house.

* * *

><p>Cory had just gotten off the plane in New York. He was getting his bags when his cell phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hey baby!"<p>

Lea said, "Hey honey! I just wanted to call and wish you luck at your gig tonight. I am sure you are going to do great. I wish I was there to hear you. We just have 13 more days." Lea found herself crying again.

Cory said, "Shh… Honey it's okay. Thank you for calling. I am so glad that I am able to hear your voice."

"I should have called sooner. I am sorry about last night. I just miss you and talking to you made me miss you more."

"Babe, don't worry about it. I love you so much. We are going to see each other soon."

"You are right. I love you so much. I can't wait to see you. I just want your big arms around me again."

"It won't be much longer now. I love you, Lea."

"I love you too, Cory. I'm going to let you go. I just wanted to let you know that I was thinking about you. We went and saw your movie today. Can you put a dimmer switch in the apartment when we go home?"

Cory laughed. "I'll put a dimmer switch in every room if you want one."

"You are amazing. I guess I should let you go. Good luck. I want to hear all about your gig and how well it goes. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. I will see you soon." The two of them said goodbye and hung up.

On his way out of the airport Cory saw a flower cart. He bought three dozen pink roses because he knew they were Lea's favorite. He couldn't believe he was so close to seeing the only woman he loved.

He hailed a cab with the flowers in hand and gave the cab driver the address of Lea's parents' house.

* * *

><p>Lea came out of her bedroom in her favorite thin cloth polka dotted pajama pants and one of Cory's oversized t-shirts.<p>

Jon looked up at her and said, "Does your husband know you where his clothes while he isn't?"

Lea laughed and told him, "He likes it when I do."

"That is all I need to hear about that topic. I am so happy you are so happy, diva. I have never seen you this happy. Cory is one lucky guy to get to spend the rest of his life with you. If you were a guy, I would totally be into you."

"No, I'm the lucky one. Cory has been through so much in his life, but he is the most amazing guy. He doesn't let anything hold him back from how he really feels. I know he will never hurt me on purpose and he will take care of me no matter what."

"I know he will. Lets get this movie started. I put 'The Notebook' in the DVD player. It is just waiting for you."

The two of them sat on the couch. Lea curled up next to him and cuddled next to him. He was the next best thing she had to Cory in her life.

Edith and Marc came in the room. Edith had two bowls of popcorn. She said, "We would hate to interrupt you, but would you care if we joined you?"

Lea smiled and said, "Of course. Come on in. Jon and I would love to have the two of you join us."

Marc and Edith sat on the couch next to the one Jon and Lea were curled up on.

They began the movie. Lea was already asleep on Jon's chest. The doorbell rang. Marc stood up and went to the door.

He opened it to see a man he had never seen before and he was hidden behind three dozen pink roses. He asked, "Can I help you?"


	7. You're Going to be a Daddy!

**I couldn't help myself. I had to post again. I hate cliff hangers, so I had to satisfy the curious mind. I hope you all continue to enjoy this. Please let me know what you think and review. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites I have recieved already. I'm ahead in writing and I love having the chance to post quickly.**

Chapter 7

July 13th, 2011

Cory was standing at Lea's parents' door looking into the face of the man that had to be her father and his father in law. Cory moved the flowers to his other hand as he held out his hand and said, "Hello sir. I'm Cory Monteith. I'm here to see your daughter."

Marc smiled and said, "So, you are my son in law? Please come in. My wife and I have been waiting to meet you."

Cory walked in the house with Marc to see Lea asleep on Jon's chest while wearing his shirt. He couldn't help, but smile.

Edith walked over and said, "Cory, it is so nice to finally meet you."

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Sarfati."

"Please call us Edith and Marc."

"Thank you so much."

Jon leaned down and said, "Mich, wake up. You have a delivery."

* * *

><p>Cory had walked around the front of the couch. Lea opened her eyes and squealed. She jumped off the couch and into Cory's arms. He held her as tightly as he could while still allowing her to breathe.<p>

Lea couldn't believe she was in the arms of her husband. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Cory told her, "After I talked to you last night I had to come and check on you. You were scaring me. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I wanted to make sure that we were okay."

"You should really be at your gig. I know how much you miss the drums."

"I miss you more. I had to see you. I love you and I wanted to hold you in my arms. I knew you were upset and I wanted to make things better."

"Things aren't going to be better for a while."

Cory and the rest of the room went quiet.

Cory said, "Baby, I know this is hard, but we are going to make this. Honey, don't leave me."

Lea took Cory's face in her hands. She made him look in her eyes and said, "Babe, I would never be able to leave you. I love you so much and that could never change because of anything. I'm just afraid that you are going to leave me. I have been anything but easy lately."

"Lea, stop talking like that. I love you more than you will ever know."

Lea jumped out of his arms and ran back to her room. She knew it was better to give him the gift she had for him sooner rather than later. She couldn't wait any longer. She then grabbed the sonogram picture as well.

* * *

><p>Cory was confused when Lea came back in the living room. She gave him a small box and said, "I got this for you when Dianna and I went shopping after I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago. I couldn't wait to give it to you any longer. I just had to give it to you. I was going to give it to you when we were in Canada, but since you are here now I figured I should give it to you."<p>

Cory took the box and slowly started to open it as every eye in the room was on him. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it couldn't be too bad if she was giving it to him in front of Jon and her parents.

Cory pulled the tissue paper away to see a tiny piece of material buried within the box. He sat down the box and took out the tiny piece of clothing. He held it up and read, "Daddy's favorite."

Cory looked up to see Lea's eyes on him. He was confused and said, "Are you sure you didn't get this mixed up with something Dianna bought for her niece or nephew?"

Lea took a deep breath and said, "No, babe. That is what I got you. I thought the first outfit our baby had was one that stated the truth. I know you are going to love our baby so much more than me when they got here. Do you want to see your baby?"

Cory found him sitting on the couch without knowing when he got there. He had tears falling down his cheeks. He said, "So, all the sickness, the diet change, the mood swings and the little weight gain was all because of the baby?"

Lea shook her head yes and rested her hand on her stomach. She handed him the sonogram picture. Cory took it and looked at it. He couldn't believe that the little image was half of him and half of Lea. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father. He felt like a big kid himself and he knew that was what Lea saw him as.

Cory looked up at her and still had tears in his eyes. He asked, "This is really my baby?"

Lea crouched down in front of him. "Our baby. That is our baby. Cory, you are going to be a daddy!"


	8. Baby Monchele

**Thank you for the great reviews. So much love makes me happy. I have to be honest, I don't know a lot about the pregnancy timeline and such. I know some of doesn't fit, but I'm just trying to move the story along. At parts things were getting dull, so I had to do something. lol Thanks for reading. Please keep with me on this. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 8

July 13th, 2011

Cory lifted her off the floor and sat on his lap. He captured her lips with his and gave her the kiss he had been waiting to give her for the last two weeks.

Edith said, "I hate to interrupt this moment, but can I see my grandbaby?"

Lea and Cory laughed as they handed her the sonogram picture. She went over to Marc and the two of them looked at it in amazement.

Jon said, "A baby Monchele! Do you have any idea how many fanfics and tumblr sites have been made about this? You are going to be making the Glee world go crazy. You are going to turn the world upside down with this news."

Cory told him, "That is why we are going to keep it to ourselves until we have at least talked to Ryan. He doesn't know we are married. He doesn't need to find out through the press, Twitter or something else. Lea and I are going to be the ones to tell the world. I figured we could Tweet it the day we tell Ryan. I don't want to hide it longer than we have to. I want to walk the streets with my girl with my hand around her waist being as close to our baby as I can be."

Lea smiled. "You are really happy about this?"

"Of course! I haven't been able to stop thinking about us having a baby since you told me about the dream you had about Briley. I really like that name. Can we name the baby Briley or Levi?"

"I think those names are perfect. Dianna is still expecting the baby to have part of her name. I think she deserves it. She has really helped me in the last two weeks. When I couldn't talk to anyone else about the baby I called her."

Cory turned her face to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me when you found out? How far along are you? Who else knows about our little bun in your oven?"

Lea laughed at all the questions. She knew he was going to be a great dad. "I wanted to tell you in person. I didn't want you to find out about your first child over the phone. I wanted to see your face when you found out. I am three and a half months. The baby is about eight inches and a half a pound. That may have changed in the last couple of weeks. Di knows. So does Mark. He came to check on me the day I went to the doctor. I ended up ruining plans he and Dianna had. We wanted to see how I was doing. He ended up watching a movie with us and saw the sonogram I forgot to hide. Dianna already has many nicknames for our baby."

Cory smiled. "She would. I want to hear these."

Lea laughed. "She has called him or her fetus, Cory fetus, half Canadian and godfetus. I don't think we have a choice, but to make her godmother. She is so excited. She is already calling me momma and mommy. Be prepared for daddy jokes, babe.

"I'm excited for what they got."

Jon asked, "What about godfather?"

Lea and Cory looked at each other. Lea said, "Babe, I think this is where we are going to face a problem. Cor, we are going to have to have more than one kid. There are too many awesome guys in our lives. Your brother, Jon and Mark are all great. I don't know how we are going to choose." Lea started to get tears in her eyes.

Cory held her. "Don't worry. We have five and a half months to figure this out. There is no hurry. I'm sure we are going to have more than one kid."

Jon said, "Diva, don't worry. You know I'll spoil the baby whether I am godfather or Uncle Jon."

Cory mouthed "thank you" to Jon.

Lea went and hugged Jon. "You are the coolest gay guy I know."

Jon laughed. "Thanks, diva."

Cory smiled at Jon and Lea's friendship. He was happy she had him in her life. Cory said, "I think you need sleep, babe. You need to rest for the health of you and our little fetus. I don't want to see you put your health at risk any longer than you already have."

Lea looked at him and yawned. She said, "I guess you are right." She looked at everyone else and said, "I'm sorry about not making it through the movie. I would stay up to watch it, but I haven't been sleeping well for the last few weeks. I need to get some sleep to keep healthy for the little Cory I am carrying."

Edith and Marc gave her a hug. Edith said, "The two of you should sleep in, in the morning. You deserve it. There is nothing you should be worrying about. You need to stay away from stress for the sake of the baby."

Lea clung to Cory and told them, "I have no reason to stress now that I am with my husband again."

Marc said, "We will see the two of you in the morning. Get some good rest."

Lea gave Jon one last hug and told him, "Thank you for being there for me today. I know I wasn't very much fun with all the emotions and everything. I hope you still love me."

Jon laughed and told her, "You are a diva. It is okay. You know I will always be here for you. Listen to your husband, get some rest. Make sure you let me see you a time or two before you head out of the country. I want to see you before you leave us again. I tend to miss you when you are in LA and all the other places you manage to go to."

"I will definitely give you a call." Jon left.

Cory picked Lea up and carried her back to the bedroom. She laid down in bed. He went in the bathroom that was attached to it.

* * *

><p>Lea had dialed Dianna's number and it was ringing when Cory came back in the room. He put his hands on his hips and said, "What do you think you are doing? You are supposed to be resting."<p>

Lea looked up at him and smiled a guilty smile. She said, "I have to call Di and let her know that you know. She has been there for everything."

"Fine, but as soon as you get off the phone with her you are going to bed."

"I'll do whatever you want as long as you stay be my side."

Cory climbed into bed. He rested his head on her stomach as they waited for Dianna to answer her phone.

Cory was kissing Lea's stomach as she played with his short hair. Then they heard, "Hey momma! How is my godfetus today?"

Lea laughed and said, "They are doing okay. I just wanted to let you know that daddy knows about the bun in my oven. Cory surprised me and came down to see me from Canada. We are going to go back to Vancouver in a couple of days and then head up to Montreal to see his mom after that. It seems we are going to have a lot going on in the next month."

"That is great, Lee. I am so glad the two of you have it out in the open. I went shopping again today. I couldn't help myself."

Cory said, "Di, you are going to have to let us buy a few things for our own kid."

Dianna said, "Look here, daddy. I am going to spoil that child whether you like it or not. I am so excited. You are having the first Glee baby. You have to know that your child is going to have a lot of aunts and uncles. They are also going to be spoiled beyond belief."

They heard in the background, "Dianna, leave them alone. They are first time parents. We all know that all of us are going to be taking care of that baby. You may need to mellow out on the purchases. They don't even know what they are having yet. You know you at least wait until they know the gender before going crazy to buy stuff."

Lea and Cory laughed. Lea said, "Mark, thanks for that."

"No problem, Lee."

Cory asked, "I have been out of the country for two weeks. What is going on with the two of you?"

Dianna began, "Well, we are…"

Mark cut her off and said, "I finally got the girl to go out on a date. We are taking things by ear to see how they go."

Lea excitedly clapped and told them, "I am so happy for the two of you. Its real life Quick!"

Cory, Dianna and Mark all laughed at her. Dianna said, "Thanks for pointing that out, Lee. Look at you with your real life Finchel moments. I can't wait for the two of you to get back to LA. I want to see that baby belly of yours."

"It's getting bigger. I had my first steak yesterday. It seems fetus likes meat. I don't know if I like that or not. It is going to be something I will either have to get used to or suffer through for the next five and a half months."

Cory was kissing Lea's stomach and humming to it while they were on the phone.

Dianna said, "I am so excited for the two of you. I just want you to know that I am behind you a hundred percent and I will be. No matter what Ryan says, the two of you are meant for each other and are going to make great parents. If he fires either of you, then I am going to quit. I know he isn't going to get rid of you. We all know this show is nothing without the two of you. The two of you have brought the show the popularity that it has. I still think your real life love story will make things even better for the show."

Lea got tears in her eyes. She sniffled. "That is why you are my best friend. Di, we want you to be the godmother."

Dianna squealed. "I would love to."

Cory spoke up and said, "We haven't come to a decision yet on who the godfather is going to be yet."

Mark said, "As long as I am still in the running, it is all good."

Cory and Lea laughed. Lea told him, "OF course you are still in the running. You are who Cory and I are closest to on the cast. I know you are going to teach our son or daughter some interesting things that we may or may not want them to know. You are the one that is always sure to give us a good time in an interesting way and you know we wouldn't have it any other way. That is what makes you one of our best friends."

"That is going to be my job."

Lea started to yawn.

Cory said, "Okay guys. It's time to end this conversation. My wife needs to get some rest to make sure that our little fetus gets what they need. We will talk to you soon. We will let you know what is up and we will see you in a month."

The four of them said goodbye to each other and hung up.

* * *

><p>Lea was half asleep when she felt Cory rest a hand on one side of her stomach across from his head. He softly said, "Hi baby. It's your daddy again. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you already. I don't know how I am going to make it five and a half more months before meeting you. I didn't know I could love someone so much without meeting them until I heard about you. Your mommy and I are going to take very good care of you. We are going to make sure that you get the food you need, the love you need and all the material things we think you may need. I'm sure your godmother is going to help us in that category. You are going to be so popular. You just won't know what to do with yourself. I know you are going to be popular because of who your mommy is. Your daddy isn't anything special, it is all your mommy. I just hope you like me a little bit. I am so glad you aren't making your mommy sick any longer. You made her so sick it scared me. You don't want to scare your old man, do you? Good night, baby. I'm sure we are going to be having more conversations like this one in the future. It will be daddybaby bonding before you get here. I want you to know who I am."

Cory gave Lea's stomach one last kiss before he moved up in the bed. He wrapped his arms around Lea and kissed her cheek. He whispered in her ear, "I love you baby."

Lea whispered back, "I love you too."

Cory was in shock. "You heard that, didn't you?"

Lea smiled with her eyes closed. She told him, "All of it. It was the cutest thing I have ever heard. You are going to make a great daddy."

Cory held Lea to his side and they both fell asleep and dreamt about their baby.


	9. Daddy Intuition

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites for the story. I appreciate all of the support I'm getting for this being my first. I just hope that it is living up to what you thought it might. Please continue to review. I love them all. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 9

July 14th, 2011

Lea woke up with a heavy arm on her abdomen. She smiled and leaned over to kiss Cory.

Cory opened his eyes and smiled. He said, "Hey baby! How did you sleep?"

Lea told him, "Great. So much better than I have in months. It was so nice to be wrapped in your arms again. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else. I am so glad you are here. I wouldn't have things any other way except for the world to know you are mine."

"I am so glad you got some rest. You aren't going to get rid of me now. I am here for the long run. I am not going to go anywhere without you. I hope you realize that."

"I am glad to hear you say that. I can't believe we are going to be parents."

"Have you been able to feel the baby?"

Lea smiled down at her stomach and lifter her stomach to look at her tiny baby bump. She told him, "Right now it feels like I have butterflies in my stomach all the time. You probably won't be able to feel it for probably another month. They say they kick hard enough for you to feel when I am at 15 to 18 weeks. I am at 14 weeks right now."

"I can't wait to feel our baby."

"I can't wait for you to feel our baby."

Lea looked down at her stomach and rubbed circles. She said, "Good morning, fetus. Thank you for letting mommy get some sleep last night. I know you just let me sleep because daddy was here. It was so nice to have him with us, wasn't it? We are so lucky that we have a daddy that loves us so much to come all the way from Canada to check on us."

Cory gave Lea a long kiss. Then he leaned down and kissed her stomach. He said, "Hi fetus. Good morning. I hope you start kicking soon so I can feel you. I would love to feel you in there. I also want you to know that I am going to be here for you no matter what. You and your mommy aren't going to be getting rid of me. It's going to be the three of us against the world. No amount of press or anyone is going to get in our way of being happy."

Lea kissed Cory's head. "You are so cute. You are going to be such a great daddy. Honey, you are more like Finn than I thought and it is the cutest thing. Please, say you don't want to name our baby drizzle."

Cory blushed and told her, "I would never name our baby drizzle. I can't help it that I am kind of ditzy some times. I just hope that you will love me no matter how ditzy I may be sometimes."

"Of course honey. That is what makes you the Cory Monteith that I fell in love with."

"Honey, what last name is the baby going to have?"

Lea looked at him almost as if she was hurt. "Monteith. Our baby is going to have your last name and as soon as we tell Ryan. I want the three of us to share the same last name."

Cory wrapped his arms around his tiny wife. "That is the best thing I have heard all day. I can't wait until you have my last name."

"I have been looking forward to it for months. I think we need to get up. I hear mom and dad moving around. My mom makes the best pancakes. I am craving pancakes."

Cory laughed. "Then we best get you dressed so you can get our baby the pancakes they want."

Cory and Lea got out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea walked into the kitchen holding hands. Edith smiled and said, "Good morning you two. How did you sleep?"<p>

Cory told her, "It was a great night's sleep. Thank you for allowing me to stay."

Edith laughed. "Cory, you are family. You are always welcome. The two of you need to get in here. The pancakes are almost finished."

Lea clapped her hands and added a squeal. She said, "Thanks, momma. Baby was craving your pancakes."

Edith came over and gave her daughter a hug while rubbing her tiny stomach. She told her, "You know I am going to spoil my grandchild. You should know that I am going to start before they are born. I'm glad you like them so much, honey."

Cory sat down at the table. Lea came over and sat on his lap. He said, "I love having you close."

Lea told him, "I want to sit on your lap while I still can before I get too fat. It won't be too much longer until I will be too big to sit on your lap."

Cory turned her face to look at him. "You will never be too big to sit on my lap, babe."

Marc said, "Honey, you are beautiful. I'm glad you brought some clothes that show off how beautiful you are. I know you are trying to hide it from the world, but you don't have to hide it from us."

Lea asked, "Are you happy, daddy?"

Marc came over and gave her a hug. "Of course. I have always wanted grandchildren. I would have liked to have been at your wedding, but I am so happy that you are so happy. I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

Edith sat down a plate of pancakes on the table. They all sat down and said prayer before they began to eat.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were walking the streets of New York. Lea was holding Cory's hand discreetly. She looked up at him and said, "This is nice."<p>

Cory replied pulling her to his side, "It really is. I can't wait until we can go out like this and you can wear clothes to show off that gorgeous baby belly of yours."

Lea laughed. "We still have a while for that."

"I hate that. I want to show you off now. I don't know how I can wait to let the world know about our bun in your oven."

Lea playfully slapped Cory as they continued walking. "I want to go in baby stores and buy maternity clothes, but that just isn't in our options right now."

"When we get up to Vancouver I am going to take you on a shopping spree. I can't wait to buy something for our little fetus."

"I am looking forward to this. I can't wait to go shopping with you and get things for the baby. I hope you know that when Dianna finds out we went shopping she is going to be over at the apartment the day we get back to see it. I think she has baby fever."

Cory laughed. "We just have ourselves a popular baby. I didn't expect anything less with you being their mother."

"I can't wait for our next doctor's appointment. I am going to be so glad to have you at my side. Wait until you hear the heartbeat. It was something I had never experienced before in my life. Cor, it was amazing."

"I am going to be at every other appointment from now on."

"I'm glad."

"Are you hungry? What is our little fetus craving?"

"A hamburger!"

Cory laughed. "This is going to take me some getting used to. I am not used to being able to eat meet with my girl."

"This is not about me. It is all about them. I have to do what will keep them healthy even if I don't agree with it."

"I'm sorry, babe."

"I would do anything for them. They are part of you and their health is more important than anything."

The two of them walked the streets until they found the best hamburger joint in New York. Cory led her in the restaurant. He didn't know what it was, but he couldn't wait to see Lea eat meat. In the years that he had known her he had never seen her eat meat.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were heading back to her parents' house. He said, "You have no idea how nice it was to be able to eat a hamburger with my wife."<p>

Lea giggled. "It was just nice to eat a meal with my man."

"There are many more to come, baby. I can't wait to tell Ryan and be able to get to go out on the town in LA whenever we want to."

"I am looking forward to that day. I am really looking forward to meeting your mom, brother and niece."

"They are all looking forward to meeting you, too. Adaline is so excited. When she found out that you played Rachel was so excited to meet her 'Aunt Rachel.' She kept telling me how pretty you are and how nice you are."

Lea laughed. "She sounds adorable. I hope our kids are that cute."

Cory wrapped his arm around her and said, "Our kids are going to be cuter. Adaline is adorable. I'm not just saying that because she is my niece and goddaughter. My brother does a great job for being a single father. My mom helps him so much."

Lea smiled. "You are so cute. I love to hear you talk about her."

Cory held her hand and rested his on her stomach. "I can't believe we are going to have a baby in five and a half months. It doesn't seem real."

"Trust me, it's real. We are due at the end of December or the beginning of January."

"That seems too far away, but so close at the same time."

"I know what you mean. I just can't wait to see our baby."

"I can't wait to see you with our baby. You are going to be a great mommy"

"You are going to be an awesome daddy."

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were sitting on the couch when Marc and Edith came home. Marc asked, "Did the two of you have a good day?"<p>

Lea looked up and said, "It was perfect. We walked the streets and had hamburgers. I did some discreet baby shopping through the windows of shops we passed so I would know what I want to get when we are out in the open."

Cory told them, "You would have thought she was able to buy the stuff she saw with how excited she got when she saw everything."

Lea put her hand on her stomach and rubbed circles. "Hey there, Mr. Monteith. I don't want to hear it out of you. I saw the way you looked at those little frilly dresses. I wasn't the only talking about the theme for the baby's nursery. Cory here is counting on the baby being a girl. He saw pink and green polka dotted bedding and you would have thought he had seen his dream car."

Cory blushed. "Can we get the baby a white circular crib if it is a girl to go with the pink and green bedding. I'll put their name and polka dots on the wall."

Lea looked up at him and gave him a kiss. "That sounds wonderful, daddy. I'm sure our baby will love that if they are a girl."

"Daddy intuition tells me it is a girl."

"You are full of it."

Lea and Cory sat with Edith and Marc for the rest of the evening talking about the new addition to the family.


	10. Meeting the Band

**Thanks for reading. It means so much to me. About the last chapter, I don't know if Cory really does have a niece. So in this story the only things that belong to my mind are the baby and Adaline. (Sorry about that.) Thanks for all the alerts and favorites. Please continue to review.**

Chapter 10

July 18th, 2011

Lea and Cory were getting ready to get on the plane. Marc and Edith hated to see them go. They had gotten used to having them around.

Lea hugged both her parents and said, "Thank you for letting us stay with you. I'll call you soon."

Marc shook Cory's hand and said, "Take care of my little girl. Make sure to keep us up to date on our grandbaby. We are going to make a trip out to see you when you are back and settled again."

Cory told him, "We will let you know what is going on. I promise nothing is going to happen to her on my watch, neither of them. They are my top priority."

They said last goodbyes. Cory and Lea got on the private plane.

* * *

><p>Lea was sitting as close to Cory as she possibly could. He had her hand rested on her stomach.<p>

Lea said, "I can't wait to meet Justin, Jacob, Seth and Josh. The way you talk about them they all sound like great guys."

"They are great guys. They are going to love you."

Lea rested her head on Cory's shoulder. She asked, "Can you wake me when we get there? Your baby is taking away all my energy."

Cory kissed her head and said, "Of course baby. Take a nap. I'll wake you when we get to Canada."

* * *

><p>Cory kissed Lea and said, "Wake up, babe. We are in Vancouver."<p>

Lea stretched and her head went to her stomach automatically. Lea said, "It's the first time our little one has been in their daddy's homeland. This is special."

Cory leaned down and kissed Lea's stomach. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone. You are special. I know we aren't going to get to come to Canada very often. This trip is going to be special. I'm going to take you shopping for our little fetus. The press shouldn't be too bad around here. If we have to we can say we are shopping for Adaline. When we go to Montreal she is going to be all over you."

"I am excited. I am excited for anything that has to do with you and our little family."

"That is why you are so perfect."

Cory took Lea's hand and they walked off the plane.

Cory looked up to see the members of his band waiting for them. He pulled Lea over to them.

Cory asked, "What are you guys doing here? I told you we would meet you at the airport. I didn't want you to make a special trip."

Justin said, "Are you kidding? We weren't going to miss meeting you at the airport and meeting this girl you have not been able to stop talking about. We were wondering if she was even real or you just didn't want to be with us yet."

Lea giggled and told them, "Yep, I'm real. Hi. I'm Lea."

Cory said, "This is Lea, my wife and other half. She is the mother of my future children. She is all I could ever want in a woman."

Lea clung to his arm. Josh said, "The two of you are so cute. I can see why Cory is so happy now."

Cory laughed and told them, "I'll be happier in about five and a half months." Cory put his hand on her stomach.

Seth said, "Congratulations! You are going to make a great dad. We better get back to the hotel. We have a gig in three hours."

* * *

><p>Lea was standing back stage at the end of the gig. She threw her arms around Cory's neck when he walked off stage. She said, "Babe, you were great! I could tell that you were doing something that you really loved. I am so glad I was here to see it."<p>

Cory told her, "I hope you don't get tired of it. I would love to see you at more of our gigs. It is so nice to know you are watching. You don't have to come to them all. I would just like to be able to see you watching."

"Babe, I'll be there whenever you want me unless your baby has other plans. My back is starting to hurt a little bit. You go out with the guys. I am going to go back to the room."

"I'll go back with you. I'll give you a back and foot massage. You are doing all the hard work. Is there something you are craving that I could get you?"

"I would love some cheetos and pickles."

"Lets go to the store and then we'll spend the rest of the night in the room watching whatever you want to."

"You are the best husband a girl could ever want. I can't wait for our baby to meet their daddy."

"I can't wait to meet our baby. I am getting a little tired. The jetlag isn't working well for me, my hormones and everything else."

"Then lets get you what you want and we will go rest. We can hang with the guys tomorrow. They really can't wait to get to know you, but they are going to have to. You and fetus come first."

"You are great. I am so lucky to have you."

Cory went over the guys and said, "I'm going to take Lea to the store to get some things she is craving. We'll meet up with you guys tomorrow and you can all get to know each other. Jetlag is setting in."

Lea said, "I hope I didn't ruin any of your plans. Cravings have been taking over my life lately. I can't wait to get to know you guys tomorrow. Cory has told me so much about all of you."

They all told them good night and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Lea was laying back on the bed eating cheetos and strawberries while Cory gave her a foot massage. She asked, "How did I get so lucky?"<p>

Cory looked up at her and said, "No, I'm the lucky one. I am so glad you are here with me and I didn't have to come back alone. I'm sorry that I cut your trip with your parents short."

"It's fine. Fetus and I wanted to be with daddy. Momma and daddy will be coming to see us in LA. I am so glad to be here with you. Jon wasn't happy to see me go so soon, but he promised to come see us."

"Lee, I think we need to find a bigger place. If we are going to be having a baby we are going to find a place that we can all fit in. Your parents are going to be coming more often and they should be able to stay with us. Hopefully my mom will be able to come down some to see the baby."

"I think you are right. We can't look for another month or so after we let everything out in the open. Cory, I love you so much."

"I love you, too. I just wish we could tell Ryan now and get it all out in the open. I want to be able to show you off."

"You are so cute. Thanks for the foot massage, baby. You want some cheetos, strawberries and pickles?"

Cory gagged a little. "No, honey. I'll let you and the baby have them. You two are the ones that want it."

"I know it sounds gross, but it really isn't that bad."

"I'll take your word for it. I'll get you whatever you want. I am at your service."

"You are the best. What do you think is going on with Dianna and Mark?"

Cory came up the bed and sat next to her. "I don't know, but I think it is awesome. The two of them are great people. I think they would be happy together, but that is something for the two of them to figure out on their own."

"You are right. I just want to know what is going on."

Cory smiled. "I know you do babe. Get some rest. You can call Dianna tomorrow and bother her about it while I am in rehearsal. I can't wait for you to get to know the guys. I am going to take you for a tour of Vancouver tomorrow, too."

"We'll have to see what baby has to say about all of that in the morning. They have been sucking all of my energy away."

"Okay. You have a deal."

The two of them curled up together and fell asleep clinging to each other.


	11. Caught Off Guard

**Thanks for all the support and following of this story. It means so much to me. I don't know how I feel about this chapter or the last, so bear with me. They feel kinda like fillers to me. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. The only people in this story that belong to my head are Adaline and the baby.**

Chapter 11

July 19th, 2011

Lea got out of bed and started her ritual of coffee. It had to be black, as strong as she could get it.

She was moving around the room getting things ready for the day. She was excited to be able to see what Vancouver had to offer and to meet the guys of Bonnie Dune. Cory spoke so highly of them so she knew they would all be great.

Lea picked out a pink dress with black polka dots that had a poof right at her midsection so no one would suspect that she was pregnant. She couldn't wait for the day when she could wear maternity clothes and walk the streets with Cory's hand rested on her stomach. That day felt like it was never coming.

* * *

><p>Cory woke up to find Lea's side of the bed empty. He sat up and looked around the room to find her sitting by the window in a chair at the small table. She was on her computer, as he figured she would be. He looked up and said, "Good morning, princess. How long have you been up?"<p>

She smiled and took a drink. "Good morning to you, too. I have only been up for about a half an hour. I just wanted to send Dianna an email and make sure all was still well in Los Angeles without us."

Cory got out of bed and walked over to Lea. He kissed the top of her head and put his hands on her stomach. He said, "Good morning to you too, baby. You won't have to be hidden for too much longer. Daddy can't wait to watch you grow once we finally get to tell everyone all about you. Just a little bit longer."

Lea looked up at him and caught his lips.

Cory looked at her sternly and said, "Is that coffee?"

Lea looked down and guiltily shook her head yes. She looked like a five year old that got caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

Cory took the cup from her and said, "Honey, you know you can't have black coffee. It isn't good for our fetus. Black coffee is terrible for the baby."

Lea burst into tears. She exclaimed, "Cory Monteith, I am carrying your spawn! The least you can let me do is have some coffee. Coffee is how I get through the morning and my day. I can't go without coffee."

Cory sat the cup down and took Lea's face in his hands. He wiped the tears from her eyes. "You know I am only watching out for you and our fetus. I know it is going to be hard, but you really shouldn't have coffee. It isn't good for either of you right now. I don't want anything to be wrong with the two of you."

"A little bit of coffee isn't going to hurt anything!"

"But it will. Honey, our baby is a half of a pound right now. Everything you take in goes to them, too. Remember? That is why you gave up your vegan ways for the pregnancy. You are going to have to work on giving up coffee, too."

"Pregnancy sucks! I'm getting fat, I'm eating crazy things that I would never touch, I cry over everything and you are getting on my nerves!"

Cory sat on the end of the bed and pulled her onto his lap. He said, "I love you too, babe."

Lea started crying harder. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to give up so much. I'm tired all the time, my back and feet hurt, and I'm becoming a psycho secret wife that no one would ever want to have. I don't see how you can stand to stay with me. I wouldn't blame you if you left me."

With those words, Cory started to cry himself. "Do you really think I would be like my father? I am not going to leave you or our baby. I am not going to be my father. I am going to be there for my kids. I know how hard it is to go without a dad. I would never put a kid through that."

Lea wrapped her arms around Cory's neck. She kissed every inch of his face. "I'm sorry, Cor. I didn't think before I said what I did."

Cory leaned down and kissed her stomach. She lifted up her dress and said, "Okay baby. You and your daddy need to have a talk. You need to stop making your mommy crazy. We love her, don't we? You don't want to make mommy sad if you love her, do you? When mommy is sad, daddy is sad, too. We need to stop all of this sadness. I just want you to remember that you are always going to have daddy. Now if we have to have another conversation like this one, you are going to be grounded as soon as you get out of there."

Lea started laughing. She took Cory's hand and laid it on her stomach while she looked into her eyes. Then Cory jumped back and said, "What was that?"

Lea giggled. "That was your fetus you were just talking to, silly."

"I thought you said I wouldn't be able to feel them for another couple of weeks."

"I guess after that conversation you just had they wanted to make sure that you knew that they heard what you said. Isn't it awesome?"

Cory had tears in his eyes again. "Gosh, I getting sappy. My mom was right when she said I was being a softy."

Lea smiled. "Cor, it's our first baby. Everyone gets sappy with their first baby. It just shows how great of a dad you are going to be. I can't wait to see you tell the cast. I know you are going to be beaming. I just want to tell the world."

Cory held her tight. "I need to get ready for our big day. The guys are waiting for us."

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea walked into the restaurant they were meeting the guys at.<p>

Cory said, "Hey guys."

All the guys said hello.

Lea beamed and said, "Hi guys. It is so nice to see all of you again."

Justin said, "Lea sit down and tell us all the embarrassing things about Cory you can. We love to hear his mess ups."

Lea laughed. "Well, I can't think of anything really embarrassing to tell you. He is the best husband a girl could ever want. He takes such good care of me. I woke up this morning so much happier than I have ever been."

Seth asked, "You are talking about our Cory, right?"

Lea laughed. Cory took her hand and said, "Hey! I can be an alright guy. Things are going to change when I become a dad. They are already starting and I can't say that I am really upset about it. I can't wait to be a dad."

Josh asked, "How far along are you?"

Lea rested a hand on top of the hand Cory had placed on her stomach. She told the guys, "I am three and a half months. I am due at the end of December or the beginning of January."

Jacob asked, "Why haven't we seen the two of you on the front of every tabloid? The two of you are like the most attractive couple I have ever seen. I would have thought that the press would be all over it."

Lea told them, "Cory and I have had to keep our relationship and marriage a secret because of the show. Our producer had a big thing about dating coworkers. The two of us just clicked. We fell in love not long after we started working together. All of the scenes we did were real. We did all kinds of interviews together. The more time together we spent, the closer we got. One interview we did we were joking about our save the dates. We are actually planning on using those pictures as our wedding announcement when we can actually tell people. We are going to have to tell our producer next month when we go back to filming. I have to prepare for the possibility that I may lose my job because of it."

Justin said, "You could lose your job for falling in love?"

Cory told him, "Ryan is a serious guy. He didn't want anything to get in the way of the ratings of the show. Our relationship could really mess things up."

"I think that is ridiculous. I have watched the two of you on the show and you have so much chemistry. I would think that your real life story would make them watch the show and see a true life love."

Cory laughed. "I'm not the only one who is getting soft."

Lea said, "You guys are just as awesome as Cory said you were. I hope we get to spend more time together. I don't know how much traveling I will get to do later on in the pregnancy."

Cory squeezed her and said, "That means I don't know how much traveling I will get to do later on in her pregnancy either."

Josh said, "That just means we will have to set up gigs in California. The two of you will still be close to home if you need to be."

Lea smiled and said, "I can't let you do that."

Justin told her, "We are all like family. We will do anything to stick together. We don't replace anyone."

"So it just looks like our baby will have four more uncles. I really can't wait to get to know you guys even better."

They spent the rest of the afternoon getting to know each other before the guys had to go to rehearsal before their next gig.

* * *

><p>Lea sat down at one of the tables. Cory gave her a kiss and said, "If you need anything let me know. Call Dianna. I know you have wanted to all day."<p>

Lea smiled. "You know me so well. Go practice. I will be fine. You have nothing to worry about. Fetus and I are okay. I may go out in the lobby and get something to drink though."

"Let me get it for you."

"No. I'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen to me or fetus if I walk a hundred feet to a vending machine."

"Okay. I love you. We'll be done in a half an hour or so."

"I love you too, babe."

Lea gave him a hug and watched him walk away.

Lea picked up her cell phone and called Dianna. Dianna answered, "Hey girl. How are you doing? I haven't talked to you in a couple of days. I was getting ready to call and make sure Canada didn't do something to you."

Lea laughed. "I'm fine and so is your godfetus. Cory and I felt them move a little for the first time this morning. We got in a fight too."

"What did you fight over?"

"He wouldn't let me have my coffee."

Dianna laughed. "He has a point. You drank too much coffee before you were pregnant anyway. We'll have to get you addicted to something else. Try vitamin water or Fuse."

"I guess you are right. It is just so real. We have an appointment the day after we get back from Canada. Then the next day we get to tell Ryan and see where our career is going to go from there."

"I'm telling you that you have nothing to worry about. Ryan loves both of you. This show is nothing without either of you."

"I hope he feels the same way. Okay, momma wants to know what is going on with you and Mark. I hope it is nothing that is going to be messed up because as of right now it is going to be you and Mark or you and Jon as godparents. I don't want things to be awkward for the baby."

Dianna laughed. "Mark and I have been going on dates. You have nothing to worry about. If we don't work out you know we will still be there for my godfetus. Mark is just as excited about your baby as I am. I made him go baby shopping with me last night. He picked out some really cute stuff. You will be proud. He thinks you are having a girl so that is what he bought."

Lea smiled. "That is cute. Cory and I think we are having a girl, too."

Lea got up and walked out to the lobby to get a drink out of the vending machine.

Lea wasn't watching while she was still talking about the things Dianna and Mark had gotten for the baby. Lea turned around to head back to the lounge where they were rehearsing. When she turned around she saw a flash and people start coming at her.

Lea was scared for her and the baby. No one knew about her pregnancy or marriage.

Reporters were everywhere. She heard one ask, "Are you here to see Cory perform?"

Another came at her, "Are you and Cory in a relationship?"

Another asked, "Is it true you gave up being vegan because of Cory?"

Lea was terrified. She had never been in this situation before. She squealed and shut her phone. She ran up to her room. She didn't want to lead them to Cory to make them question him. He had enough on his plate with the gig tonight.

Lea managed to make it up to her room. She shut the door quickly and went to the bed. She threw herself down on the bed and held her stomach as if her life depended on it.


	12. Away From the Spotlight

**Here's chapter 12. I hope you enjoy it and it lives up to expectations. Keeping reviewing. They make me want to keep going. :)**

Chapter 12

July 19th, 2011

Cory was looking out on the room and saw that Lea hadn't came back yet. He was getting a little worried about her, but he knew if he went looking for her it would cause another fight. He didn't want to be overprotective.

Cory's cell phone started to ring. He looked down and saw it was Dianna. He told the guys he needed to take the call.

Cory went off the stage and said, "Hello?"

Dianna said, "What is up with Lee? I was just talking to her and telling her about everything Mark and I got your kid, then she squealed and hung up on me. There is something wrong."

"I have to go find her. I'll call you when I find her. Thanks for calling."

"No big deal. You know I will always be there to keep track of the two of you. I'll be sitting by my phone. Make sure you let me know what is going on."

"I will. Thanks, Di."

Cory looked up at the guys and said, "I have to go find Lea. Something happened to her." Cory ran out of the lounge to find his wife. He didn't want anything to be wrong with her or their baby.

Cory went running to the lobby. Then he went to their room. He had been trying to call her since he had left the lounge. He was getting more and more nervous the longer he went without talking to her.

Cory finally got to his room after what felt like forever. He burst through the door to their room to find Lea curled up in a ball on their bed clutching her stomach as if her life depended on it. He raced over to the bed and got on his knees next to it. He asked, "What is the matter baby?'

Lea looked up at him and said, "They saw me."

"Babe, you are going to have to give me more than that."

"I went out in the lobby to get a bottle of water while I was on the phone with Dianna. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings. Reporters came out of the middle of nowhere. They were all over me. I was so scared. I wanted to run to the lounge, but I didn't want them to ruin things for you. They were asking me things about you and us. I just ran up here and shut the door. They got pictures. This isn't going to turn out well, Cor. I just have a feeling."

Cory sat on the bed and pulled Lea's head into his lap. He ran his hands through her hair and said, "Honey, it is going to be okay. Maybe this was supposed to happen."

"They got pictures, Cory! That means no hiding it. I had my ring on!"

"Don't worry. It isn't good for the baby. Things are going to happen the way they are meant to. They don't have pictures of us together."

"I guess that is right. It freaked me out. I hadn't been so scared before."

"It's okay, baby. I am going to be okay. You know I am here for you through anything. I'm sure if the pictures get out Ryan will call. We will just get our news out quicker and you will get to change your last name faster."

Lea laughed. "You know how to make a girl feel better. I just don't want to hide anymore."

"Then at least while we are in Canada we are not going to hide."

"I love the idea of that."

Cory helped Lea to her feet. He gave her a kiss and they made their way back to the lounge.

Cory told Lea, "Call Di back. When you hung up on her she freaked out."

Lea sat down at the table she had been sitting at before and said, "Get back to your thing. I'm not going anywhere without you."

* * *

><p>Lea dialed Dianna's cell again. Dianna answered, "What the crap happened to you? I thought someone had killed you."<p>

Lea said, "Reporters swarmed me and started asking me questions about why I was in Canada. I got freaked out and ran off. I ended up hanging up on you in the process. I was really scared. I hadn't been through that by myself before."

"Oh, Lee. Are you okay?"

"I will be. They took pictures. I have a feeling Ryan is going to be calling us soon and I'm scared. I am really scared."

"Don't worry, Lee. It is all going to work out. You know that no matter what you and Frankenteen will always have Mark and I. Everyone else will be there for you, too. There is no need for you to worry. Just remember the baby. They are most important right now."

"You are right. I just have to put everything else behind me. Thanks for reminding me. Cory tells me, but it is nice to have someone else to hear it from, too. I'm going to get off here and listen to my hubby practice."

"Have a good night. Don't worry about anything else."

The two of them hung up.

* * *

><p>The guys were setting up for their gig. Lea had her seat in the front row set up. Cory had bought her craving of choice, cheetos, and a bottle of lemonade vitamin water to get her through the set.<p>

Cory was sitting at his drums smiling at her when he noticed her expression go down when she looked at her phone. She pointed to it and mouthed, "It's Ryan."

Cory jumped off the stage and ran to Lea. Lea put the phone on speaker and said, "Hello?"

Ryan said, "Okay. I want to know exactly what is going on. I have been seeing pictures of you and Cory for the last week everywhere. I want to know what is going on right now."

Lea took a deep breath, but she felt the tears coming. Cory took her hand as she said, "Cory and I are married. We have been married for the last six months. We were going to tell you on the first day of filming. We know how much you hate the idea of anyone dating on the cast, but we fell in love. We have hid it for this long so we wouldn't ruin anything for the show, but we can't hide it any longer. Ryan, Cory and I are going to be parents. I'm due at the end of December or the beginning of January. We aren't for sure exactly."

Ryan sighed into the phone. "I wish you would have told me that you were married sooner. The two of you have a chemistry on and off set. I'm happy for the two of you. I appreciate that you thought of the show. You need to tell the world about your marriage and the baby. You will up the show's popularity."

Lea started to cry. "I'm sorry. These hormones are driving me insane. I thought you were going to fire us. I was terrified I was going to be without a job."

"Lea, you know I love the two of you. You guys aren't supposed to know this, but we were actually going to write a pregnancy into the script for Rachel. This will be perfect for that. You won't have to wear all that padding or anything. It will be right on track with your pregnancy. I know you have been wearing dresses to keep from showing. Go out and start buying things for the baby and maternity clothes. You should make a Twitter announcement."

Cory said, "Thanks, Ryan."

"You have nothing to thank me for. I will see you guys at the beginning of August. Take care of yourself, Lea. Cory, make sure she takes care of herself."

They all said goodbye.

Cory threw his arms around Lea and held her to his chest.

Cory said, "Lets call my mom and then we can make it Twitter official. I want to go out tomorrow wearing my wedding ring and have you on my arm."

Cory took out his cell phone and called his mother's house. Ann answered, "Hey son."

Cory smiled when he held Lea's hand. He said, "Mom, I have some news I want to tell you."

"What is it. Cor?"

Cory took a deep breath and said, "Ma, I'm going to be a dad. Lea is pregnant. She is about three and a half months. She is due at the beginning of the year."

Lea could hear Ann start crying. Ann said, "Congratulations, baby! You are going to be a great, daddy. I can't wait to meet your Lea. I really can't wait to start spoiling my grandchild."

"I just wanted to let you know. Our producer asked us to make it public and I didn't want you to find out through the news. We will see you in about a week."

"I am so happy for you. Thanks for calling. Tell Lea how happy I am and I can't wait to meet her."

The two of them said goodbye.

Cory and Lea sat together coming up with the perfect Tweet to send out to their fans to let them know about their life together. They no longer had to keep secrets. We everything was going to be out in the open.

Cory and Lea sent out the Tweet: We want everyone we are married. Finchel is real! There is also going to be a Finchel or shall we say Monchele baby in the New Year. We wanted all of our amazing fans to know.

Cory kissed the top of Lea's head and rested a hand on her stomach. He told her, "It is so nice to be secret free. I need to get up on stage and get ready. I will see you after the set."

Lea's cell phone rang. She saw it was Chris. Lea told him, "It's Chris. This is just the beginning. I am sure I am going to be talking to everyone before the night is over. I am so excited. I can't wait to talk about our baby. Promise me as soon as we get back to LA we are going to go change my name."

"That is my dream, Mrs. Monteith." Lea gave Cory a good luck kiss and started to answer her phone. She wasn't regretting anything. She was so happy to have everything out in the open. She was going to be able to go out wearing her ring and have Cory at her side. She was really looking forward to baby shopping and getting clothes to show off her growing baby bump.


	13. Briley or Hudson Levi

**A big thanks for still reading the story. There are going to be 30 chapters, so there is still a lot to the story. Please continue to read and review. I love hearing what you have to say about it. :)**

Chapter 13

July 19th, 2011

After the gig, Lea and Cory went out with the guys. They were driving along getting ready to stop when Lea told Cory, "It seems our news is causing an uproar."

Cory looked at her, "It is?"

"I do believe I received a call from every Glee cast member. Lets just say they were a little less than happy that they were finding out over Twitter that we were adding to the family. So many of our fans have sent out congratulations. We should check out Tumblr later and see what we can find. I bet there is a stir up there, too. I am just so happy that we don't have to hid anymore. Oh, looking at FanFics would probably bring some good laughs, too."

Cory took her hand. "We never have to hide again. I am so glad to see that ring staying on your finger from now on."

"It will at least until later in the pregnancy when my feet and hands are so swollen that it won't fit any longer."

"That is the only time I want to see it off your hand."

"You have my word it is never coming off unless it has to. Can we go out shopping tomorrow? I want to buy clothes that show off our little fetus."

"You got it. I'll buy you whatever you want. Tomorrow is going to be all about you and our little fetus."

"I can't wait until we find out what we are having. I am really hoping it's a girl. I'm warming up to the idea of the nursery you have. Di told me when she took Mark shopping with her yesterday he bought girl clothes just because he had a feeling we were having a girl. I just keep thinking we are going to have ourselves a little Briley Emelia Dianna. I know that is a heck of a name for her, but it is special. Your mom's middle name is Emelia. Dianna is my best friend and has been there for everything I have ever needed her for."

"Where did Briley come from?"

"I don't know. When I was younger I always thought I would name my first daughter Briley for some reason. If you don't like that name we can always go with something else. I shouldn't pick out her name all by myself. She would be half of yours, too."

Cory laughed. "I love that name. I think it would be perfect for our little girl. I like Levi if it is a boy."

"If we have a boy could it be Hudson Levi Alan-Marc? Alan after you and Marc after my dad and Mark. Hudson for Finn since he part of what got us together in the beginning. We can call him Levi."

"I think that is perfect. It seems we have names no matter what we have. I just keep picturing a little girl just like you. I see her having me wrapped around her little finger. I keep having dreams about her. The one last night she fell off her bike and I was kissing her knee."

Lea wiped a tear from her eye. "That is the cutest thing I have ever heard. You are going to be such a great dad. I have no experience with babies. I am going to be a terrible mom."

"Don't say that. You are going to be great. Maybe while we are in Montreal we can babysit Adaline for Shaun. He doesn't take any time for himself. It would give us practice and it would give her a chance to get to know you."

"I think that would be a lot of fun. You are so smart."

"No, not really."

"Oh yes you are."

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea pulled in the parking lot of the ice cream shop they were meeting Justin, Josh, Jacob and Seth at. Lea was excited because she was craving a big ice cream with chocolate chips, strawberries and sour patch kids.<p>

Lea was laying back on the bed in her pajamas when Cory came in and laid next to her. He asked, "Have you felt them kick any more since this morning?" He put his hand on her swollen bump.

Lea laughed. "Sorry, babe. I am thinking that hard of a kick was a onetime thing for a while. I have been able to feel them, but none of them have been hard enough that you could probably feel any."

Cory pushed up his oversized t-shirt Lea was wearing. He kissed her hardly there baby bump. Then he said, "I see how it is. You like to mess with daddy's head already. You let me feel you once, but then I won't be able to feel you for another month. You have to be a girl. Only girls would be that mean."

Lea laughed. She pulled Cory up to meet her lips. She gave him a kiss and said, "You were threatening to ground them earlier. They wanted to stand up for his or herself."

"I guess you are right. That just means that I will have to have my hands on you at all times to make sure I don't miss it."

Lea giggled. "I don't think I will fight with you over that one. You know I love it when you hold me. I am just so happy we get to go out in public all we want to. You can officially move into my place now."

"I have been thinking about that, babe. I think we should buy a house. I want to have a yard that our kids can run around in. I want to be able to build them a swing set, or at least try to. I want to have a pool. I want there to be plenty of room for us and when our family comes to visit."

Lea had tears in her eyes. "I would love that. We can start looking when we get back to LA."

"That sounds great, babe. I can't wait to really start my life with you."

"It has already started. It just isn't such a secret anymore."

"Mrs. Monteith, curl up in my arms and fall asleep. We have a big day of shopping ahead of us tomorrow. I want you to be well rested."

Lea giggled. "I'm not Mrs. Monteith yet, but I will be very soon."

The two of them fell asleep.


	14. Meeting Mother Monteith

**Thanks for the continued support. I am loving all the feedback and love I am getting. I never thought my first FanFic would go this smoothly. Please keep letting me know what you think. I love hearing your reactions!**

Chapter 14

July 22nd, 2011

Lea was extremely nervous as she stood outside of Cory's mother's house in Montreal. She was shaking in his arms. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Since Glee had began she had been meeting new people on practically a daily basis, but this was different.

Cory squeezed her to his side and put his hand on her stomach. He told her, "Calm down, baby. Everything is going to be okay. My mother is going to love you. You have no need to worry about Adaline or Shaun either. Lets just get in there. You have nothing to worry about."

Cory opened the door and said, "Ma, we're here!"

Ann came running in the lobby followed by Shaun and Adaline. Ann walked right past Cory to Lea. She took her in her arms and said, "It is so nice to finally meet the woman that has stolen my baby boy's heart."

Cory rolled his eyes and said, "Ma, I'm 29 years old."

"You will always be my baby. You will understand what I mean soon enough. I can't wait to meet my grandchild."

Lea laughed and told Ann, "It is so nice to finally meet you, Ms. Monteith. Cory has told me so many things about you. I couldn't wait to meet you for myself. "

"Please, dear, call me Ann or Ma. You are family."

Cory had picked up Adaline. He came over and said, "Adaline, I would like you to meet your amazing Aunt Lea. I am sure she is going to be your favorite person. She is so much cooler than I am."

Adaline held her arms out to Lea. Lea took her. Adaline said, "Hi. Uncle Cory likes you a lot. When he was here before he talked about you a lot. He missed you. I like Rachel. Her and Finn are perfect for each other, just like you and Uncle Cory."

Lea smiled and told her, "Your Uncle Cory has told me a lot about you, too. He misses you when we are in California. You are his favorite. He even likes you better than me. You are very special to him."

"He calls me his tiny Canadian princess."

"Yes he does."

"Are you going to have a baby?"

Cory walked over smiling from ear to ear. He said, "Yes. You are going to have a little cousin before long. Lea and I are going to have a baby and I hope they are just as awesome as you are."

Adaline smiled as she hopped out of Lea's arms. She took her hand and led her to her room to show her all her toys.

* * *

><p>Cory watched as Adaline dragged her out of the room. Shaun walked over and said, "She is great with Ada. I can see that you are happy with her. The two of you are going to be great parents. You have nothing to worry about. I just hope I can get time off to come down and meet my niece or nephew."<p>

Ann said, "Cor, I love her. She is great for you. I am so proud of you. You are going to be a great dad. I can't wait to see you with a baby."

Cory looked at Shaun and said, "Lea and I were talking. We want some practice before the baby gets here. We thought one night while we were here we could babysit Ada for you. Lea is an only child and she is afraid that she isn't going to have enough experience with kids to be a good mom. I keep telling her she is wrong, but her hormones keep her from believing me."

Shaun laughed. "It only gets worse little bro, but once you see that baby it is worth it. I would love for the two of you to watch Ada. I think that would be a lot of fun for her. I know she would really like it. She loves every chance she gets to be with you."

"Thanks. We would really like to."

"You may want to check on your wife. We don't want Ada to scare her off or devour her, her first night here."

Cory laughed and headed up to Adaline's room to check on the girls.

Cory stood outside the door as he heard Lea and Adaline talking.

Adaline was sitting on the floor playing with her Barbie dolls. She looked up at Lea and said, "Do you love my Uncle Cory?"

Lea looked down at her and said, "I love him very much."

"The baby is in your belly, right?"

Lea instinctively put her hand on her stomach. "Yes they are."

"How did they get there?"

Lea was at a loss of words. She didn't know what to tell a four year old about where babies came from. Cory was standing at the door about ready to die laughing.

Lea told her, "that is just something you will have to ask your daddy or Uncle Cory."

"Okay. You are so pretty. I can see why Uncle Cory loves you so much."

"Thanks, Adaline. You are pretty, too."

"Your baby is lucky."

"They are?"

"Yeah. They get to have a mommy and daddy. I just have my daddy and nana. My mommy didn't want me and now she is gone forever."

"Come here sweetheart." Cory looked in to see Adaline get up off the floor and sit on Lea's lap. Lea went on to tell her, "Your mommy is missing out. You are a very pretty and special little girl. You have more than just your daddy and nana. You have me and your Uncle Cory, too."

"You live in America. That is far away."

"It is, but if you ever want to talk to either of us you can have your daddy or nana call us. We will always answer our phone if we can, for you."

Adaline threw her arms around Lea's neck and hugged her tight.

Cory walked in the room trying not to show that he had been crying. He said, "Hey! I wanted to come check on my two favorite girls."

"Uncle Cory, Aunt Rachel is awesome!"

Cory and Lea laughed at her mix up. Cory said, "Ada, Rachel is her character. It's Aunt Lea."

Adaline giggled. "Right. I forget sometimes. One time I told daddy I couldn't wait to see Uncle Finn. I didn't mean to."

Cory took her from Lea's lap and threw her over his shoulder. "Silly girl! Lets go see your daddy and nana."

Lea stood up off the bed walked next to Cory. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You my tiny princess are going to be an amazing mom. I saw how you handled Ada. You are a natural."

The three of them got to the kitchen. Cory told his mom, "Don't make any plans for us tomorrow. I am going to take Lea shopping for the baby and for some new clothes now that she can wear clothes that show off our baby."

Adaline got excited and asked, "Can I help you pick out things for the baby?"

Cory told her, "You will have to ask your daddy about that one?"

Adaline walked over to Shaun and said, "Please daddy! I don't have a little brother or sister to help pick things out for. Can I go with them? Please?"

Shaun laughed. He told her, "You sure know how to make it hard to say no. I guess you can go."

Lea got down to Adaline's level. She said, "I can't wait to go shopping with you. The only thing is we don't know if it a boy or girl yet."

Adaline put her hand on Lea's stomach and said, "I think it is a girl."

Cory got on his knees and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Adaline eagerly shook her head yes.

Cory smiled and said, "I think it is a girl, too."

"Can we buy some girl things, please? Pink is pretty."

Lea smiled and told her, "If we don't have a girl we will probably have one or know someone that does in the future. I don't see a problem with buying some pink with the green and yellow."

Adaline gave Lea a hug before moving to Cory.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were lying in his old bedroom. Lea giggled when she saw the superman sheets that were still on t he bed.<p>

Cory said, "You, my dear, need to get some rest. We have a huge day ahead of us. We are going baby shopping with a four year old. That is sure to be eventful."

Lea laughed and told him, "I am so excited. Ada is precious. I hope our baby grows up to be like her. She is so smart. She knows so much for only being four."

"Shaun hardly keeps anything from her. It is just the two of them against the world. He loves her more than anything. They have a relationship I hope to have with our baby."

"I am sure that is how it is going to be. I mean you are already having deep conversations with our baby and they aren't even in the world yet. I love hearing what you have to say to them. You are so cute. It was so hard to hear Ada talk about not having a mommy."

"I know what you mean. She is too smart sometimes."

"I would never be able to just leave my baby and never look back."

"And you won't. It is going to be the two of us and our baby. I just can't wait to hold our little one in my arms while I sit next to you. It's going to be me and you for the rest of forever."

"I am looking forward to every minute. I am so lucky."

"No I am the lucky one. I never would have thought that Glee would have such an effect on my life, but I wouldn't change anything in the world for it. I am going to be a daddy very soon."

"Before we go to sleep can we sing to our little Briley or Levi."

Cory gave his famous smirk. "I would love to. What do you want to sing?"

Lea smiled. "Pretending. That is what we have been doing for so long. Plus, I keep thinking about that epic kiss we shared that everyone thought was just our awesome acting skills."

Cory pulled Lea to his side and they started to sing Pretending to their baby. Cory was singing his part and looked down to see Lea asleep.


	15. Shopping Spree

**Well, this is the half way point. There are still fifteen more chapters to go. I hope you are still enjoying and following. Thanks for all the reviews. Please let me know how you feel. I love to hear it. Your reactions make me happy (most of the time). lol**

Chapter 15

July 23rd, 2011

Cory softly woke Lea, "Wake up, baby. We are going shopping with a four year old today. Are you really sure you want to do this?'

Lea smiled and told him, "Of course. I have to get to know our niece and it will give us practice for when our little one gets here."

"Okay. I have to tell you about the dream I had last night."

Lea sat up in bed and smiled. "Do share."

"We had found the perfect house. You were sitting on the front porch watching our three girls run around the yard while holding our little boy on the front swing. It was perfect. I came outside and sat on the swing with you until Briley, Noella and Brenli took me away from you and Levi."

Lea had tears in her eyes with a big smile on her face. "I want that dream to come true. I want to name our kids those names. They are perfect."

"Mark and Dianna ended up showing up at the end. Briley jumped in their arms. It was just too perfect. Everyone was so happy. I know we haven't decided yet, but they were the godparents. Dianna was pregnant. It was just perfect."

Lea sighed and told him, "I want Dianna and Mark to be the baby's godparents. I hope everything in that dream comes true."

"You are amazing."

"No you are. We need to get up."

The two of them got up and got dressed.

* * *

><p>Lea and Cory walked into the kitchen practically attached to each other. Cory said, "Hey my little Canadian princess! Are you ready to have an awesome day of shopping with your favorite aunt and uncle?"<p>

Adaline squealed and ran over to the two of them. She exclaimed, "I am so excited."

Cory said, "I have a couple of friends going with us."

Lea looked at him questionably and asked, "Who?"

Cory smiled his trademark half smirk. "You my dear are going to have to wait and see. They should be here soon. You will find out soon."

"Excuse you? You do realize that I am the human incubator for your spawn for the next five and a half months, right? Why torture me anymore?"

Cory laughed as he pulled Lea into a hug. "Honey, I want it to be a surprise. You have been through so much lately. I just want to surprise you."

"I guess that is okay. I hate surprises. You know that."

"But I love giving you surprises. The look on your face is always the best. I love you and I love doing things for you."

The door bell rang. Cory took Lea's hand and led her to the door.

* * *

><p>Lea squealed when Cory opened the door to see Dianna and Mark. She had missed their two best friends while they had been going from place to place.<p>

Lea threw her arms around Dianna and Mark.

Lea said, "I am so happy to see the two of you. What are you doing here?"

Dianna told her, "Cory called yesterday and told us that he was taking you shopping. You know how much I love shopping, plus I wanted to see that growing belly of yours now that you can show the world. I thought you might use some help picking out clothes. I wasn't sure how much help Frankenteen would be in that department. I am so happy for the two of you."

Mark said, "I wasn't going to let Di come up here by herself, plus with everything else going on we brought your bodyguard to make sure that nothing happened to you or your fetus."

Lea told Mark, "Cory and I were talking this morning. We want the two of you to be baby's godparents together. Cory had a dream about our future life and it settled it for me. I will have to break the news to Jon when we go back home."

"You really don't have to do that."

Cory said, "Man, we really want you to teach our kid the awesome stuff that we can't. You know I can't play the guitar worth anything, but you can. It would be awesome if you taught that to our little one."

"I'm really honored, guys."

Dianna asked, "When are we going shopping? I can't wait to get things for my godfetus."

Lea said, "We should go soon."

Adaline came in the room. She looked up at Mark and Dianna and said, "Puck and Quinn!"

Lea picked her up and said, "Adaline, this is Mark and Dianna. They are your Uncle Cory and I's best friends."

Adaline bashfully said, "Hi."

"Ada is going shopping with us today, too."

Mark said, "So you are the famous Ada? Your Uncle Cory talks about you all the time. We can't wait to spend today with you."

Dianna told her, "It is nice to meet you."

Cory asked, "Is everyone ready to go?"

They all went out to the car waiting for them that had Cory and Lea's bodyguards, Eric and Aaron, waiting for them.

* * *

><p>They had been shopping all day until finally Lea said, "We need to go eat. Our little fetus is starving. This is making me a little cranky and I don't want to be cranky."<p>

They all laughed at her. Cory took her hand and said, "Then we will talk you and baby to get food."

Mark told them, "Dang right you better take care of my godfetus "

Dianna asked, "What happened to letting them handle things?"

"That was until I knew that was my godfetus we were talking about."

Adaline looked at them all and said, "You all are really weird."

They couldn't help but laugh at her.

* * *

><p>They had been taken to their seats. Lea said, "I am going to go to the bathroom. This baby is slowly starting to squeeze on my bladder. Di, want to come with me?"<p>

Dianna stood up and went to the bathroom with her leaving the guys with Adaline.

They got in the bathroom and Dianna asked, "I want to hear all about how Frankenteen is handling the fact that he is going to be a father."

Lea smiled and said, "Wonderfully. He is doing great. He is so happy. I fell asleep to him singing Pretending to us. It was the sweetest thing. He talks to it every night and morning. He has already threatened to ground them for making me emotional."

Dianna laughed. "That is such a Cory move. The two of you are going to be amazing parents."

"Thanks. He had a dream last night that we had three daughters and a son. He dreamt that our oldest was a girl. It was perfect. He said you and Mark were together and you were pregnant. Di, what is going on with you and Mark?"

"We are on our way to having something. He is so sweet."

"That is great. I am so happy for the two of you. What did Ryan say about everything?"

"You can't tell anyone, but it is already planned for Rachel to get pregnant this season. So, I will be right on track with her pregnancy. It actually kind of worked out. Things are just working out to our advantage."

"That is awesome. I am so glad that you are having a stressless pregnancy. You deserve it. I am just so happy for you and your little family. You guys are just perfect. I just hope I get to have that some day."

"You will. I still think it is going to be with Mark."

"You never know."

"We better get out there to make sure the guys aren't corrupting poor Ada. Thank you for coming up here and helping us pick out things for our little Briley or Levi."

"I am glad Cory called me. I love shopping and I love the two of you. You aren't going to be able to walk into your apartment. Chris called and asked where the key to your apartment was. People have been dropping stuff off for you and my godfetus like crazy. Baby clothes, diapers and all that stuff. They are just looking for a way to get their name out there. They know you and Cory will be having a photo shoot and all that once the baby gets out of you."

Lea rolled her eyes. "The weekend we get home we have a photo shoot with People to put everything out in the open. The week we get home is going to be crazy. I have an appointment to see Doc Blake the day after we get home, we start filming the next and then the photo shoot Saturday."

"Gosh, girl. You are going to need to be mellowing out some. You don't want to overwork yourself. Your body is already doing a lot of work taking care of my godfetus."

Lea smiled. "Thanks for caring, Di. I promise to take it easy when that week is over. I just have so much to do before the baby gets here."

"Lee, you have five and a half more months."

"But there is so much to do."

"I'll help in any way that I can. Mark is going to help Cory paint the nursery and put the things together when you pick out your house. I love that circular crib you bought. It is going to be perfect for a boy or girl. I can't wait to help you decorate."

"I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Trust me, you will have it. You have nothing to worry about in that department."

The two of them walked out of the bathroom and back to the guys.

Cory worriedly asked, "Is everything okay?"

Lea rested her hand on her stomach and said, "Everything is perfect. You have nothing to worry about. The baby is fine. I'm fine. We are all fine. Mellow out a little bit, daddy."

Cory smiled. "I just have to check on my girls."

"Cory, we don't know if it is a girl yet. You will give it a complex if it is a boy."

"Daddy intuition tells me it is a girl and I am going to listen. I want a little Lea."

Lea smiled. "You are too good to me." She leaned over and kissed his nose.

Adaline gagged and said, "Eww… You two are gross."

The whole table burst into laughter at the little girl.


	16. Things Are Falling into Place

**Thanks for all the reviews, faves and alerts. It makes me happy to see people enjoying it. Please keep letting me know what you think. **

Chapter 16

July 23rd, 2011

Ann had made them all dinner. Mark, Dianna, Cory and Lea were all sitting in the living room. Cory had his hands rested on Lea's stomach as she would look up at him ever so often just to smile and kiss his cheek.

Lea felt truly at ease. She was right where she wanted to be.

Mark asked, "Is being married all they say it is?"

Cory squeezed Lea and told him, "So much more. I get to go to bed next to this beautiful lady and everyone in the world knows she is mine. I get to grow old sitting on a porch swing with her. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world."

Dianna took Mark's hand and said, "Aren't they the cutest? I forgot to tell you guys that awesome house in my neighborhood with the staircase up to the roof and the huge swimming pool is for sale."

Cory looked at Lea and said, "You always loved that house, Lee."

Lea said, "That is a great house. That is like my dream house."

Cory asked, "What do you think about us calling them and making an offer. We will be close to Di and you love that house. It is a great house. There is enough room in the backyard for a swing set for the kids. We can put a porch swing on the front porch. It would be perfect for us."

"I love that idea, Cor."

"Then we are going to buy. That is going to be our house. We can get it and be moved in and ready when the baby gets here."

"That sounds perfect."

Cory picked up his phone and called about the house. He made an offer and they took it.

Cory looked at Lea and said, "We have a house!"

Lea turned around and gave him a long, passionate kiss. She couldn't be happier that their lives were falling into place.

Lea told him, "When we get back to LA we can go get my name changed and sign the papers for the house. Then the next day we have an appointment with Doc Blake to check on our little one. Filming starts that Friday. Then Saturday we have the interview and photo shoot with People."

"Honey, are you sure that isn't too much to handle? You need to think about how much you take on so nothing happens to the baby."

"We got this. After that week we will be all about moving in the house and filming. We have a lot of things bought for the nursery that are gender neutral and when we find out what we are having we can buy bedding and decorations."

"I just don't want you to overdo yourself. I am here to help in any way I possibly can. You are not in this alone, Mrs. Monteith."

Lea smiled. "Calm down, frankendaddy. Everyone is perfectly fine."

Dianna and Mark cracked up laughing. Mark said, "I am texting the rest of the guys now. That is your new nickname man."

Cory kissed the top of Lea's head. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now that I know I am going to be a daddy I can't picture anything else. It is just so amazing to think that Lea and I are going to have a baby that looks just like us."

Dianna laced her fingers through Mark's. she told them, "There is another reason why we came up here."

Lea said, "Okay?"

Mark smiled and said, "Di and I want to get married. You two are the two that matter. We thought we could get married tomorrow up here with you. We called Ryan. We know how hard it was to hide it from him and we just figured we would come right out with it and tell him."

"What aren't you telling us?"

Dianna laughed. Her best friend knew her so well. "That is it, I swear. I'm not pregnant or anything. Mark and I just realized that we feel what you and Cory have been telling us all about. I just want to be Mrs. Salling more than anything. Actually, I am going to be Mrs. Agron-Salling. I couldn't get rid of my last name, so I figured why not hyphen it."

Lea squealed. "The two of you are perfect for each other. I have known it all along."

Cory told them, "Congrats, guys! Being married is one of the best feelings in the world. So, where are you guys going to live and all that?"

Dianna smiled and said, "The house next door."

Lea jumped up off the couch and threw her arms around her best friend. She couldn't believe how things were working out for them. It was just all too perfect.

* * *

><p>Lea was lying in bed with Cory wrapped around her. He had his hands rested on her stomach like he did every night.<p>

Lea said, "I can't believe Mark and Di are getting married. This is so exciting. I am so glad you called them. It was a great day. I was really glad to have Di here to help me pick out clothes. I would hate to pick something ugly and have you be embarrassed to be seen with me."

"That would never happen, baby. I love you. I am so happy for them. They will know how awesome it is to be married and get to spend every day with the love of their life. I already have that and I wouldn't trade it for a day."

"You are so cute and cheesy."

"Thanks, babe. You need to get some rest. You were great with Ada today, but I know she wore you out."

Lea yawned and smiled. "She is awesome. I hope our little baby is like her and as well behaved. I love the stuff that she picked out for the baby. I know it was all girly things, but we will get to use it next time if we can't this time."

Cory kissed her head. "I just have an overwhelming feeling that we will get our little Briley this time around. Were you really serious this morning when you said we should have four kids?"

Lea giggled. "I was. I want a whole little brood of baby Monteiths. Nothing could be better than a house full of Monchele babies."

"That is the greatest thing I have ever heard. I can't wait to have more babies with you. We are going to have the perfect house and we will get to fill it up."

"Hang on there, daddy. We aren't going to be having more babies any time soon. You have to give me a break. After we have this one, I kinda want to stay home with her after Glee is over for us. You are going to have deals coming at you all the time. I couldn't handle more than one as of right now."

"Babe, you are a wonderful actress. I don't want you to give up everything because of us."

"I wouldn't be. I'm going to act again, but I want to take some time off to take care of our little Briley or Levi. I don't want someone else taking care of our baby. I want to be a real mom. Just because we live in LA doesn't mean I want to hire a nanny and never see our baby." Lea started crying.

Cory held her. "That would never happen. Both of us are going to be in her life. If you get offers I will stay with her and I know it will be the other way around, too. We are in this together. That is how it is always going to be."

"You are going to be a great dad. Our little one is going to be so lucky. I am the luckiest woman in the world."

"I wouldn't go that far. You are the wonderful one. Get some sleep we get to watch Di and Mark get married tomorrow."

Lea kissed Cory and smiled.


	17. I'll Always be Your Lea

**Here is chapter 17. Thank you for all the reviews and everything else. I love the support I am getting for this. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. I love to hear it. The reactions are my favorite. :)**

Chapter 17

July 24th, 2011

Lea woke up having Cory's head rested on her stomach and against her arm. She nudged him and said, "Hey Frankendaddy. You need to wake up. My arm is numb and your big head could be squishing our baby."

Cory jumped up. He told her, "I'm sorry. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Lea brought his face to hers. She giggled. "I'm fine. I was just kidding. My arm was numb, but baby and I are fine. No need to worry. It was nice to wake up that way."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Cory gave her a long kiss. "Of course. How could I not forgive a face like that and the mother of my child. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feeling okay. I'm ready to see our two best friends get married. Cory, things are perfect."

Cory smiled. "Yes, they are."

* * *

><p>Lea, Cory, Dianna and Mark were sitting a small coffee shop in Montreal. Lea was not happy seeing all the people drinking coffee while she drank hot chocolate and ate a muffin.<p>

Lea looked at Cory and asked, "What were you thinking bringing the hormonal, cranky chick to a coffee shop to watch people drink coffee when you won't let me?"

Dianna and Mark chuckled. Cory took her hand and said, "Babe, if it was up to me I would let you have all the coffee in the world, but we don't want to hurt our little one."

"You are right. I'm sorry. It's just hot and I'm starting to get uncomfortable."

Dianna told her, "You are beautiful. I would say being pregnant in the summer would suck, though."

"Thanks, Di. I am so happy for the two of you. I am so glad that Cory and I could be here for you."

Mark took Dianna's hand and told them, "We are so glad to be with the two of you. The two of you are our best friends and we wouldn't have wanted to get married anywhere where the two of you couldn't be."

Lea wiped the tear that was running down her cheek away. She said, "Our baby is going to be so lucky to have godparents like the two of you. They are going to be well rounded because of you."

Dianna said, "Momma, you are going to be a great mommy. I can't wait to see the little half Canadian prince or princess."

Cory smiled and said, "I can't wait to have our little prince of princess. The way it looks the next time I am in Canada I am going to be a father and we are going to have a baby to bring back with us."

Lea smiled as she noticed the tiny tears forming in Cory's eyes. Lea leaned over and wiped the tears as they fell down his cheeks. She told him, "You are the cutest. I can't wait to get home and start moving things. We are going to get to buy gender specific things in a month. I can't believe I am almost four months pregnant. It doesn't seem like it is possible."

Dianna said, "We are going to spend the next two weeks here to go back with the two of you. We aren't going to get in your way. I have always wanted to explore Canada and I figured why not do it while we are here. The day we get back I am going to go change my name."

Lea told her, "That is my plan too. I have waited long enough to be Mrs. Monteith."

Cory smiled. "I have been waiting for what seems like years to have my Lea as my Lea legally."

Lea turned to him and put her hand on his face. "I have always been your Lea. Before I met you, I was your Lea. I am always going to be your Lea."

"That is the most amazing thing you have ever said to me."

Lea put her hand on her stomach and rubbed circles. "Excuse me? What about when I told you that you were going to be a dad."

Cory freaked out. "Um… Babe. You know what I mean. I love you."

Lea laughed. "It's okay, Cor. I know what you mean. I am just so excited that I am going to be an official Monteith soon."

Cory, Lea, Mark and Dianna spent the rest of the day being together. They loved that they were able to be with their friends.

* * *

><p>Lea and Dianna had separated from the guys long enough to walk in the park together. Dianna told her, "I get over how great you look. Pregnancy is working for you. You and Cory are too precious. I can't wait to see my godfetus for the first time."<p>

Lea smiled. "We are so lucky we have you. I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you being there when I found out and I was terrified out of my mind."

"It's nothing. I know you will be there when I tell Mark that we are going to have a baby. I don't know what I would do without you either, Lea. You are the best friend I have ever had."

"Di, I am terrified. What if I am a bad mom?"

"You are going to be a great mom. You are the set mom and everyone knows it. I know everyone goes to you when they have a problem."

"I'm still scared."

"Having a baby is scary. You and Cory can do this. You are going to be amazing parents. You know you will have all of us to help, too. This is the first Glee baby. We are all going to be protective."

Lea laughed. "You are great. Thank you for calming me down."

"No problem. I know Frankendaddy would have thrown a fit if he found out that I did calm down his precious wife."

Lea giggled. The two of them continued to walk around the park talking about their men. Neither woman had a care in the world. They were just happy to have a break and have each other's friendship.

* * *

><p>Cory and Mark were walking around a Canadian sports store. Cory had a little Canucks jersey in his hand. He knew he had to get if for the baby, no matter what the gender was. They may be living in LA, but he was determined that his child was going to love hockey as much as he did.<p>

Cory asked Mark, "Do you think I am going to screw up as a father?"

Mark looked at him and said, "Are you kidding me? You are going to be the best father in the world. You know that we are all going to be there for you and Lee, right? The two of you are special to everyone. You are going to be a great dad. Any kid is going to be lucky to have you as a dad. I mean look at you, you have the spoiling down pat. If you ever need anything you know you will have a whole cast full of people there to support and help you out. The first time you bring the baby to the studio you know everyone is going to be fighting for them, Dianna and I included."

Cory smiled. "Thanks, man. I'm terrified. I can't show that to Lea. She will freak out on me. Her emotions are crazy as it is, I don't need to scare her any more than that."

"She is scared, too. The two of you just have to be there for each other. That is the whole thing. It is all about supporting each other. I can't wait until Di and I have kids some day. It will be like Puck and Quinn in real life."

Cory laughed. "I am so glad Lea and I have all of you. I know that is going to help me. I just want to be a good dad. I had a dad that wanted nothing to do with me. I don't know anything about being a dad. I want my kid to be proud of me and like me. I just want to be there for them and not let them go through any of the stuff I went through as a teenager. I was an idiot. I think that scares Lee sometimes. It is like she thinks I am going to relapse or something. I don't blame her and I worry myself sometimes, but I know if I have her waiting for me at home there is no way I would ever do those things again."

"That is what is going to make you a great dad. You are already putting your baby ahead of yourself. That is like number one rule of parents."

"Thanks, man. So, what do you think about the little jersey. It will work for a little guy or a little girl."

"It screams you. I know Lea will be expecting it. The two of you know each other so well. That makes you perfect for each other."

"Yeah. She is pretty special."

"I know what you mean. My girl is pretty special, too."

The guys laughed. They spent more time talking about Cory's impending fatherhood and their marriages.


	18. Finally Mrs Monteith

**Here is Chapter 18. I hope you like it. Keep reviewing. I love them all! :) I appreciate all the time you are taking to keep reading it. This story is like my baby. ha**

Chapter 18

July 31st, 2011

Lea, Dianna, Cory and Mark were getting on their plane. It was the end of their vacation. They had two days to rest before going back to work. Lea and Cory didn't have any rest with everything that was set up for them for the rest of the week.

Lea rested her head on Cory's shoulder and said, "Wake me up when we get to LA. Your spawn is taking all of my energy today. I don't understand how I can be so energetic one day and have no energy at all the next. Pregnancy is not so fun."

Cory kissed her head. "Rest. We will wake you up when we get to LA. Then we will go make you Mrs. Monteith officially. Then it is back to the apartment for sleep for you."

"Thanks, hubby."

Dianna and Mark whispered back and forth for a while.

Dianna looked back at them and asked Cory quietly, "How is she doing?"

He told her, "She isn't a huge fan of flying anyway, but she is really tired today. The baby is really taking it all out of her. I feel so bad for her. She wants to sleep all the time and you know that isn't Lea. She hates it. She just wants to be able to be peppy and energetic again."

"She'll have those days. Everything is going to be okay. Wait until you get home and see your apartment. Chris told me to tell you to be careful getting into your apartment. There is stuff everywhere. The crib was delivered yesterday and stores have been sending stuff since you came out with it. They want you to publicize their clothing stores and diapers."

Cory sighed. "They are already using my baby as a money making scheme. This is ridiculous."

"It is probably only to get worse once the two of you do that interview Saturday, but you really need to get it out there. Lea wants the world to know so that the two of you can start as normal of a life as you can before baby Monchele gets here. You know we will all be here for you though."

"I really appreciate that. I know it makes Lea feel better and it does me, too. We have amazing friends."

Mark said, "Just because Glee is ending for all of us doesn't mean that it is the end of our friendship. Di and I are staying in LA. We aren't going to miss out on anything that has to do with our godchild."

"Thanks, guys. That really helps me not be so freaked out. I'm just afraid that I am going to do something and mess everything up. Right now everything is so perfect."

"It is going to stay perfect because you and Lea are who you are."

"The guys know that I want to do stuff with Bonnie Dune, but I don't want to leave Lea now. I can't expect her to do so much traveling now because I don't want to risk anything. They are all going to come to LA and we are going to start doing gigs in LA to make things a little easier."

Lea said, "That is great. It will ease the minds of both of you."

"Yeah. I thought that would be better."

The three of them quietly talked back and forth the rest of the way to LA.

* * *

><p>They landed at the airport. Cory softly kissed Lea awake. He said, "Hey babe. We are in LA. You have to wake up. I get to take you to be Mrs. Monteith now."<p>

Lea had a huge smile on her face. She rested her hand on her growing bump. "I am so excited. Cory Alan Michael Monteith, I am the happiest woman in the world. I love you so much."

Cory smiled. "I love you, my tiny princess. Lets get off this plane and get to city hall."

Dianna gave Lea a hug. She said, "Can you believe in about an hour we officially have different last names and belong to our men?"

Lea giggled. "I have only been waiting for this for about seven months. It is about time that this has happened. Our little baby will be a Monteith when they are born and I'll have the same name."

The four of them went off to city hall to get the girls' names changed.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea walked up to their apartment hand in hand. They stopped at the door for Cory to unlock it. The door opened and Lea was about to walk in. Cory swept her off her feet and said, "I don't think so. This is the first time we are entering the apartment as officially Mr. and Mrs. Monteith. I'm going to do this right."<p>

Cory walked through the door. They looked around and the place was covered in baby clothes, diapers and other things the baby would need. The crib they had ordered in Canada sat in the corner.

Lea jumped out of Cory's arms and went running to all of the stuff. She said, "Chris wasn't kidding when he said there was so much stuff we wouldn't know what to do about it. Cor, look at the crib! It's perfect! Everything is in boxes so that is less we will have to pack up to take to the new house. I am so glad we got that signed while we were there, too. I can't wait to move in. We still have to go over to your old place and get stuff."

Cory walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Slow down, momma. You need to take it easy. I don't want you overdoing yourself. We have been doing so much."

Lea turned around in his arms and kissed him. "We are okay, daddy. You have nothing to worry about. I can't wait for tomorrow. You get to hear and see our baby for the first time tomorrow. Cor, it is so amazing. I can't believe they are going to be here in five months. It just doesn't seem real."

"I am going to be there holding your hand. I can't wait to see our little fetus."

"Can we start packing tonight?"

"Don't you think you need some rest?"

"I promise I am fine. If I don't feel well then I will stop. I am feeling well. Packing isn't strenuous. I promise I will let you do all the heavy lifting. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt our baby."

Cory kissed her head. The two of them went to start packing up some of their things.

* * *

><p>Cory had just gotten out of the shower. He found Lea standing in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom with tears falling down her cheeks.<p>

Cory came over and wrapped his arms around her exposed baby bump. He asked, "What is the matter, beautiful?"

Lea looked up at him and said, "I am so ugly. I am just going to get uglier. I am fat and it only gets worse from here. You aren't going to want to be with me anymore. I just don't know how much I like this. I'm going to be getting stretch marks soon."

Cory got on his knees and kissed her stomach. He looked up at her and said, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. You are always going to be beautiful. I don't want you to ever think I am going to fall out of love with you. That is NEVER going to happen. You are too special. You are one of a kind."

"How can you say you are going to feel that way forever? You haven't seen me carrying around a basketball under my clothes. You haven't seen me with bad mood swings, midnight cravings and all that stuff."

"I will get up at midnight, two AM or any other time in the night to go get you whatever you want. Just wake me up and I'll be out the door before you can tell me what you want. Babe, I am at your service the next five months and forever after. You are my wife and I am going to take care of you."

Lea started crying again. "You would have to say something so charming and completely perfect."

Cory gave his signature smile to his wife. "Honey, you will always have me. I will always be there for you. Lets get to bed. You need some sleep. I want to hold you in my arms and sing to our baby. You need to get some rest before we get to see our baby together for the first time. Do you think they would print a picture for me to put in my wallet?"

Lea smiled. "I am sure they would. I want to get one for me, one for your mom, one for my parents and one for Mark and Di."

"That sounds like a plan. Okay, Princess you need to get some sleep. I love you, but I can tell you are exhausted."

They curled up in bed like they did every night and sang to their baby.


	19. It's A ?

**Heree is Chapter 19. It's one of my favorites. :) Thank you for all of the reviews, alerts and favorites. This story has gone so much better than I thought it would when I started. I guess it isn't so bad for being my first. Continue to let me know how you feel. Thanks so much.**

Chapter 19

August 1st, 2011

Lea woke up and started bouncing on the bed. She started pushing on Cory. She exclaimed, "Cory! Wake up! Get up!"

Cory jumped out of bed and asked, "What? Is it the baby? Do I need to take you to the hospital? I'll call Doc Blake!"

Lea leaned down and kissed him. "Calm down, daddy. We have a doctor's appointment today. You get to see your baby for the first time and hear the heartbeat. You need to get up. Our baby is waiting."

Cory laughed. "I love that you are so excited, but you can't scare me like that first thing in the morning. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I'm excited."

Cory leaned over and placed his lips on her stomach. He said, "Hey baby. Daddy gets to see you today. I'm really excited. I feel like I have been waiting to see you for a long time, but I will get to see you in person in five months. That just seems so far away, but that will give your mommy and I some much needed alone time before you grace us with your presence."

Lea giggled. "You are adorable. I am so excited. I just can't wait to see our baby again. The last time I saw them they were so tiny. I know they are getting bigger, but they are still tiny."

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"I am too excited to even think about the heartburn that is killing me this morning. It doesn't even matter. We need to be getting ready. Our appointment is in an hour."

The two of them got up and got dressed and ready to go.

* * *

><p>Lea sat down on the examining table of the office on set. Cory held her hand. He asked, "Anything he does today isn't going to hurt you, is it?"<p>

Lea smiled. "Nope. He'll hook up the ultrasound machine and show us the baby. We'll get to hear the heartbeat. He'll tell us how big our little fetus is. We won't find out the gender until next month. He'll ask me how I have been feeling and everything. It isn't too big of a deal. Nothing to get too worked up about."

"Good. I just wanted to make sure."

"Cor, thanks for being here."

Cory kissed the top of her head as he moved towards her. "I wouldn't have missed it for anything in the world. I love you and our fetus. I will always be here for you."

Doctor Blake came walking in the room. He asked, "How have you been feeling Lea? Have you been having anymore morning sickness? Is there anything you are worried about?"

Lea squeezed Cory's hand and said, "I have been feeling a ton better. The morning sickness has gone away for the most part. I don't have it every day like I was. Now it is more sporadic. The cravings have started to happen. My emotions are going like crazy and it is driving Cory and I both insane. The heartburn in the morning is pretty killer, too."

"The morning sickness should be gone completely soon. Sadly, the cravings and mood swings will only get worse. Have you been feeling light headed of dizzy?"

"Just a little bit."

Cory said, "You didn't tell me that!"

Lea told them, "It hasn't been anything extreme."

Doctor Blake told them, "It is nothing for you to worry about. It happens to most women. If it gets to the point where you black out or something along the lines that is when you need to start worrying. It sounds like you are right on track. Lets get this ultrasound machine hooked up so daddy can see his baby. Cory, I have seen you eyeing the machine since I walked in the room."

Cory's face went red as Lea looked up at him and smiled. Lea rolled up her shirt so it wasn't touching her bump.

Doctor measured her bump with a measuring tape. He came to her with the gel. He told her, "If you will remember, this is going to be cold."

Lea shivered and squeezed Cory's hand as the gel was smeared on her stomach.

Doctor Blake rolled the camera around on her stomach. Lea looked over at Cory to see that his eyes were already glued to the machine. The doctor was trying to find the baby. Then they heard the swooshing sound that had become Lea's favorite sound in the world.

Lea looked up at Cory and said, "That is your baby. Their heartbeat is strong."

Doctor Blake said, "The two of you have a very healthy baby. They are about the size of an orange right now. They are only going to get bigger. Lea, you are going to start gaining weight more frequently now and your baby is going to be getting bigger faster now. Are you wanting to find out the gender?"

Lea told him, "We do."

"Are you ready today? Your baby is showing off. I can tell you right now what your baby is."

Cory and Lea looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Cory said, "We would really like to know."

Doctor Blake moved the camera a little and told them, "You have an active baby. I know you said you have been able to feel them move, Lea. Before long Cory will be able to feel them as well. I would say in the next couple of weeks. Your hyper little baby is a healthy baby girl."

Lea couldn't get the smile off her face. She looked up to see Cory smiling with tears falling down his cheeks.

The doctor asked, "How many pictures do you want?"

Lea bit her lip and said, "Five."

"That is fine. I'll get those printed. Take your time. I'll be outside waiting. We need to set up an appointment for a month from now. Call me if you feel there is anything wrong or you have any worries."

Lea looked up at Cory and said, "Babe, don't cry. You are going to make my water works start."

Cory kissed her cheek and said, "You are carrying our baby. You are carrying our baby girl. We are going to have our little Briley that we thought we were going to have all along. Baby, I couldn't be happier. She is healthy. The heartbeat was the best sound I have ever heard."

"You are so cheesy and adorable. How are we going to go about telling people?"

"We need to call our parents when we get home. I really want to send them each one of the sonogram pictures in a frame."

"We can do both. What are we going to do about telling Di and Mark? I really want to tell them before we tell everyone else tomorrow at the studio."

"Do you want to call and see if they want to come over for dinner? I'm sure they want to know all about it. Maybe I can get Mark to help me pack some more. I would love to get us moved in the new house next week, but we aren't in any kind of hurry. There is so much going on this weekend that we are going to take it day by day. I don't want you to overdo anything. I want you to only think about you and Briley."

"Honey, I can do some packing. That is not going to hurt me. Folding clothes and putting little things in boxes is not hard work. I'll let you carry boxes, but I can pack them. I can't wait to look at the little girl things. I'm so excited we can by gender appropriate clothes that we know will be right. I know Ada is going to be so happy to know that she was right about our baby. You were right all along, too."

"I'm just happy the two of you are healthy. That is all that I cared about. Lets get going. We have calls to make and all that stuff."

"You are right. We do have a lot of stuff to do. Lets get out of here, daddy. I can't wait to see our baby's godparents. Dianna is going to be on a even bigger baby fever now that we know the gender. So, I have been thinking."

"What have you been thinking about, baby?"

"The birth is going to hurt. A lot. I know that is something for the two of us, but I was hoping Di could go in with us. That is if either of you don't care. I'm going to need someone to keep me from killing you for putting me through all the pain that I will be in."

"I don't care. It would be good for you. If Di wants to go in with us that is fine with me. We still have five more months to figure that out for sure."

"That is true. I'll ask her today, but she doesn't have to tell me yes or no yet."

"That would be good."

The two of them left the office even happier than when they got there.


	20. Dinner With The Godparents

**The reviews and love are almost too much for me to handle. Thank you so much for all of the support you have shown through the whole story. It means everything to me.**

Chapter 20

August 1st, 2011

Lea had made dinner. They were having Mark and Dianna over. They said they would help them start packing more than they had done the night before. Cory and Lea were both thankful for that.

Cory walked in the kitchen and said, "Babe, it smells great. You sure have a talent."

"It is weird to cook something that isn't vegan, but Briley sure does love her meat. I can't wait to see Di's face when we give them the picture. I know she is going to be excited. I loved our parents' reactions, too. I am pretty sure my mom is already working on a blanket for her as we speak."

Cory kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mark is going to be happy, too. He is sappier than you think."

"Our little girl is going to be a daddy's girl. I am going to have a hard time sharing you, but it is going to happen. I know all this that I am feeling right now will be worth it when we see her tiny face."

"Yes ma'am, it will."

There was a knock on the door. Lea was excited as she went running to the door.

Dianna threw her arms around her. She said, "We come bearing pregnancy cravings food for you and our godchild. We've got watermelon, pickles, grapes and salami."

Lea giggled as she took the food from them and welcomed them into the apartment. She told them, "The two of you are lifesavers. You didn't have to get it. I would have made Cory go out and get it later."

Mark said, "We thought we would give Frankendaddy a break. We weren't going to let our godchild go without what they wanted."

Cory wrapped his arms around Lea and told them, "Thanks guys. That helped me out a lot. It looks like we are going to have a meat loving baby. I can't really say that I am upset about it."

Lea playfully slapped him and said, "He or she is going to be able to make that choice for them self. I am going to make vegan food and let them choose what they wish. Cor, I can't wait any longer. Can we give them their present now? Can we, can we, huh?"

Cory laughed at his tiny wife. He told her, "How could I say no to that?" Cory handed her the small box they had wrapped together.

Lea handed the box to Dianna and said, "Cory and I wanted to give our favorite godparents something special."

Dianna asked, "Before we open this, how was our godchild today at the appointment today?"

"Just open the present. Then we will talk about that."

Dianna opened the box with Mark. She smiled when she saw it was a sonogram in a frame with the words "Our Favorite Goddaughter." They looked closer at the picture and say the tiny words, "It's a girl!"

Dianna squealed and wrapped her arms around the tiny Lea as she beamed.

Mark patted Cory on the back and said, "Congratulations, frankendaddy! It looks like you are going to have your hands full with another little Lea."

Cory smiled and said, "That is what I have wanted all along. Lets go eat. Lee is starving and I am getting that way. We will have plenty of time to talk and stuff during and after dinner."

* * *

><p>Lea and Dianna were packing away clothes into boxes. Dianna said, "I am so excited! I can't believe you are having a girl. That is so great. She is going to be perfect and beautiful. I can't wait to meet her. Does she have a name?"<p>

Lea smiled as she stroked her tiny bump. "We are naming her Briley Emelia Dianna Monteith."

Dianna got tears in her eyes. "That is precious. I am so excited for the two of you. You are going to be great parents. I want you to remember that I will always be here for you no matter what. If you ever need a babysitter you know Mark and I will drop anything."

"Thanks for that. I am sure we will be taking you up on that. Everything is falling into place. I can't wait to go shopping again and get more clothes and pick out the color for the nursery in the new house. It is all so much better than perfect it. I'm kind of nervous about going back to work tomorrow."

"Why in the world is that?"

"I'm going to work not as Lea Michele Sarfati, but as Lea Michele Monteith. Plus, no one at work has seen with my baby belly."

"Oh, Lee. You have nothing to worry about. You know how excited Chris is to see you. Everyone else is too. You got all the calls while you were in Canada. They can't wait to see you. You have all of us all behind you one hundred percent and that is never going to change."

"You are right. I'm just being silly. Briley here is playing havoc on my emotions. I can't wait for her to get here so I can get back to being myself. It is only going to get worse."

Dianna laughed. "We still love you. You have nothing to worry about. You and Cory are taking no time to get things moving on moving."

"That is all me. I just want to get things set up as soon as we can so we will be ready for Briley. You know how I am. I just want everything arranged and in place before she makes her entrance into the world because I know I won't be as organized once she is here."

"I guess you are right. You are going to be a great mommy. You just have five more months. It is so exciting."

"Have you gave anymore thought to being in the delivery room with Cory and I? I know it is a lot to ask, but I am going to need someone to stop me from killing him. I have only heard horror stories about what I may say or do to him while I am in labor."

Dianna laughed. "I would love to be there for the two of you. You know I am going to want to meet my goddaughter as soon as she enters the world."

"Great. Thank you so much."

"Lee Lee, you are my best friend. I would do anything for you and Cory. I expect for you to be there for Mark and I when I start having our babies."

"Of course."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Cory and Mark were packing up the things Cory had left in his apartment a couple of blocks from Lea's.<p>

Mark asked, "How does it feel?"

Cory looked at him and asked, "What man?"

"Knowing that you are five months away from being a dad. You are going to have a baby to take with you everywhere. You are going to be outnumbered, man."

Cory laughed. "I wouldn't have it any other way. It is truly the best feeling in the world. I can't wait for the baby to get here. Lea and I are already ready for her. We just have to get moved in the new house and everything. Thanks for all the help man. The next five months are going to go so fast and slow at the same time."

"It's not a problem. You and Lee mean so much to Di and I. I have been thinking about kids lately. I mean we are going to be finishing high school this year."

Cory laughed at the reference of the ending of their stent on Glee. "Yeah. I know what you mean. Lee and I are going to be having a baby while we are still in high school."

"Yeah, but you have it all under control. The two of you are going to be perfect parents. I kind of hope Di and I have kids soon. Briley and our little one can grow up together and be best friends."

"Of course. You know all the kids either of us have will be best friends their whole life."

"That is great. I just don't understand why you would choose me to be godfather to your little girl. I'm really not that great of a person."

"You are my best friend. That is why. I want you to be an important person in the life of my first child and all my other children. You and Di are great and are always there for Lee and I whenever we need you."

"That is how it is always going to be, man. We are always going to be together

* * *

><p>Cory walked in the apartment to see Lea asleep on the couch with her arms holding the stomach that was the home of their daughter for the next five months.<p>

Cory carefully picked her up to carry her back to their bedroom. Lea woke up and said, "Hey baby."

Cory told her, "Go back to sleep. I'm just taking you back to bed."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight. Mark and I got all of my stuff moved to the new house. Everything is out of my old place. We just have this place to get the stuff moved out of."

Lea kissed him. "That is great, Cor."

Cory laid her down on the bed. He told her, "You need to get some sleep. We have work in the morning and you know everyone will be all over you and your gorgeous belly."

Lea smiled down at her belly. "Cory, I can't wait. We don't have to hide anything anymore. We get to tell them what we are having. I'm just sad this is the last first day of filming we will have with everyone." Lea started crying.

Cory climbed into bed next to her. He kissed her. "Baby, you have nothing to worry about. You know we will still see them. Most of them are staying here. We are going to have Briley keeping us busy and you know she will have everyone coming back to see us."

"You are right. I'm just worried. What if we don't get jobs after this? I mean we are known for our singing and dancing. They won't want us to do anything else."

"You are going to be getting calls all the time. I am going to be the stay at home dad while you are off doing your amazing thing. I'm perfectly fine with that. You love what you do and I love watching you do what you love."

"I don't think so. You are going to be getting more calls. You are amazing. Personally, your dancing is my favorite." Lea giggled.

"I see how you are. You're making fun of your husband because he doesn't have the most rhythm around."

"I love the rhythm you have. I don't you and our daughter will provide me with a lot of entertainment."

"Of course. Now you need to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Lea leaned over and kissed Cory. He held her to his chest and sang her to sleep as he had been doing every night since he found out she was pregnant.


	21. Back To Work

**Thanks so much for all the support. I love all of your reviews. :) Thanks for the alerts and favorites as well. I just hope my future writing goes as well as this one has. :) Thanks again and I hope you keep reading.**

Chapter 21

August 2nd, 2011

Lea woke up feeling hot and uncomfortable. It was supposed to be one of the hottest days in LA for the year. She was not looking forward to going out and about it, but she knew she had to.

Lea rubbed her stomach as her silent good morning to Briley. She got out of bed and went to put on a summer dress so it would be easy to change into her costumes for the scenes she was filming.

Cory came up behind Lea and wrapped his arms around her as she stood in front of the mirror. He said, "There are my pretty girls. How are you feeling this morning?"

Lea turned around and kissed Cory. She told him, "I'm hot and uncomfortable. I have killer heartburn. Briley is moving around a lot this morning."

"I'm sorry, babe. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No. It will go away eventually. I am just so glad to be in your arms right now. You need to get dressed, my gentle giant. We have to be at the studio to start filming in an hour and a half. I was wanting to get there early to see everyone. It has been a while and I know they are going to be asking questions and everything."

"You are right. I'll be ready in ten."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>Cory held Lea's hand as they walked into the studio. Everyone came running over to them to congratulate them.<p>

All the girls had their hands on her stomach and were talking about future plans to throw her a baby shower.

Cory could tell that lea was overwhelmed. He said, "Okay. Back away from my wife. Give her and my daughter some room to breathe." Cory didn't realize that he had just told everyone the gender of their baby.

Lea leaned up and giggled, "Nice one, frankendaddy."

Cory looked down at her and said, "Sorry, babe. I didn't mean to. I could tell that you were overwhelmed. I didn't want anything to happen to you and Briley."

Lea laughed and kissed his cheek. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard. You are going to be a great daddy."

"Thanks, babe. We need to get into costuming and makeup."

Cory got down at level with Lea's stomach. He kissed it and said, "Okay, Briley. Mommy and daddy are back at work. You have to be nice to mommy so she can work. You better not kick her hard enough where I could feel it while I am not around. You hear me, young lady? Daddy loves you."

Lea laughed and told him, "Okay. You need to get to make up. We get to go back to high school!"

Cory laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Lea was sitting in her costume getting her makeup and hair done. Amber came in and asked, "How are you doing, momma?"<p>

Lea smiled so big. She told her, "I am great. I am just so glad that I don't have to hide anything any longer. I get to walk around holding Cory's hand and wear clothes that fit around my bump, at least in real life. Rachel isn't so lucky."

Amber smiled. "You are so cute. You and Cory are going to be great parents."

"Thanks, Amb. That really means a lot to me. I am freaking out. I am afraid that I am going to be a terrible mother."

"Are you kidding me? You are practically the mother of everyone on set. You are going to be a great mom to your kid."

Lea smiled and held her hand to her head as a fit of dizziness came over her.

Amber asked, "Everything okay?"

Lea replied, "Yeah. No worries. It is just the normal light headed and dizziness. It will go away in a little bit. I need to get out there. I get to tell Cory I'm pregnant again. He. He." The two girls laughed as they left the dressing room to get out to start filming.

Cory couldn't help but smile when he saw Lea dressed as Rachel again. He had forgotten how much he loved to see her in those plaid skirts and less than flattering sweaters.

He said, "Hey hot momma."

Lea giggled and replied, "Hey frankendaddy."

"Are you ready to be a high school senior?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"It's going to be okay, Lee. We still have eight months of filming."

"You are right. I can't think of the end yet."

Cory gave her a hug as they got ready to start filming their first scene together of the season.

* * *

><p>Lea was getting stir crazy while waiting for her next scene. If she wasn't pregnant she would have been off to get her black coffee. She just couldn't sit around and do nothing. She went over to where Cory was sitting with his annoying flip camera that he had actually been using more lately since they got home. He was always taking videos where he would talk to their baby and tell them things and such.<p>

Lea kissed Cory's head and said, "I am going to go for a walk."

Cory pulled her on his lap and said, "I don't think so. It is the hottest day so far this summer. You are not going to go out walking by yourself. That would not be smart."

Lea told him, "Babe, I can take care of myself. If I feel bad I'll come back in. I promise. I just have to get out of here for a bit until my next scene. I won't be gone long."

Cory couldn't say no to her and she knew it. He gave her a long kiss and said, "Okay. Our next scene is in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be back. Don't worry. Briley and I will be fine."

Lea gave him another kiss and left.

Lea went out and walked around the studio. She was on her way back ten minutes later to get back in time when she started to feel more light headed and dizzy than she had earlier that morning. She started to walk faster hoping to get back to Cory and the air conditioned studio so that she could start feeling better. Then she blacked out.


	22. Feeling Faint

**Here is Chapter 22. I hope you enjoy it. Chapter 23 will probably be up later tonight. Thank you all so much for the love you have shown for this story. The comments about my writing has really made me feel good about myself. The reviews, alerts and favorites are all wonderful. :)**

Chapter 22

August 2nd, 2011

Lea wasn't back when their scene was up. Cory was going to go find her and let her have a piece of his mind. She knew how much he worried about her. He got up and went out to find her.

He walked right outside the doors of the studio and found her unconscious. He ran to her side to make sure she had a pulse. He didn't think to call 911 himself before yelling, "Someone, call 911!"

Mark came running with his phone to his ear with Dianna following behind him.

Dianna asked, "What happened?"

Cory was frantic as he tried to wake Lea. He said, "I don't know. I came out here and she was laying here just like this. She isn't waking up!"

An ambulance came barreling towards them. The EMS workers pushed Cory out of the way to check on her. He stood up and couldn't take his eyes off his tiny, pregnant wife as she laid their helpless and unresponsive.

Cory climbed in the ambulance once Lea was stable. Dianna and Mark went to tell everyone what they knew and then were on their way to the hospital right behind them.

* * *

><p>Lea blinked a few times as she started to come to. She looked over and saw Cory at her side. She could see his swollen eyes and knew he had been crying. She managed to croak, "Cory, where am I?"<p>

Cory jumped out of the chair and threw his arms around his tiny wife. He said, "I am so happy to see you are awake. You have me scared. I didn't know what was going on. You are in the hospital."

Lea began to cry. "I had felt dizzy and light headed today, but that normally goes away when I walk. I went on the little walk and only felt worse. I tried to hurry back to the studio to be in the air conditioning, but I don't remember anything after that."

"The doctor said you have a low iron level for being pregnant. They are going to give you more vitamins to help with that. I walked out of the studio to find you and found you lying on the ground. I was so scared."

"I'm sorry baby. Is Briley okay?"

Cory leaned over and put his hand on Lea's stomach. "She is fine. Both of you are going to be okay. I called People and told them that we would have to reschedule the photo shoot and interview. Tomorrow you are going to be laying around the house and I am going to be at your beck and call. You need to have a day of relaxation. I am going to make sure you have it tomorrow and Sunday before work on Monday."

"Work! Oh my gosh! Are we fired?"

Cory laughed. "We aren't fired. Everyone is worried about you though. Ryan said he was going to stop by and see you later today. He wants to talk to the two of us, but he wouldn't tell me what about. Dianna and Mark are going to be back any minute. They went to get us some food and tell everyone that you were the same."

"How long was I out?"

"You were out for two and a half hours."

"Oh, Cory. I'm so sorry."

"The next time you feel sick tell me. We aren't going to let this happen again. We may not be as lucky next time. I don't want anything to happen to you or Briley. I want the two of you happy and healthy."

"Of course. Next time it's this hot I'm not leaving the apartment with you or someone else."

"I'm glad to hear it. I love you baby"

"I love you, too."

Dianna and Mark came in the room with carry out bags from Lea and Cory's favorite fast food restaurants.

Dianna said, "Lea, you had us all scared to death. I'm going to have to call everyone and let them know that you are okay. Everyone was a mess worrying about you and Briley."

Lea said, "I'm sorry. I was on my way back from a walk and I just started feeling bad. My light headedness just got really bad and before I knew what hit me I was on the ground and out." She got tears in her eyes as she held her stomach and thought of Briley and what could have happened to her.

Cory took her in his arms and said, "Honey, both of you are fine. You have nothing to worry about. The doctor said that Briley is healthy and you are doing everything right. You couldn't have helped this. It would have happened if you were in the studio, too."

"I guess you are right. I was just so scared that I did something wrong."

Mark told her, "You are already a great mommy. You are doing a great job and you will only get better once she get here."

"As much as I hate it, we need to call our parents. They need to know what happened before it is all over the news."

Lea sighed while rubbing circles on her stomach and said, "You are right."

Cory went to pull out his phone.

Lea gasped and said, "Cory, come back here!"

Cory dropped his phone and asked, "What is it?"

Lea took his hand and laid it on her stomach. At that moment, they felt the baby move for the first time strong enough that it was like a kick. Lea looked up at Cory and said, "It is like she is telling us that she is okay."

Cory had tears falling down his cheeks as he smiled. "That is exactly what she is saying. She doesn't want you to feel bad about what happened since it isn't your fault."

Lea looked over at Dianna. She asked, "Do you want to feel your goddaughter?"

Dianna jumped at the chance to come over to the hospital bed. She put her hand on Lea's stomach and laughed. She said, "She already has quite the kick. She is going to be like her daddy with those awesomely awkward dance movies."

The room burst into laughs.

* * *

><p>Cory took Lea home two hours later. Dianna and Mark went with them back to the apartment.<p>

Cory told Lea, "Mark and I are going to start taking more things to the new house. Is there anything you need or what? I can stop and get it for you."

Lea said, "Don't forget that Ryan is going to be here to talk to us in two hours. I'm freaking out, babe. What is he going to tell us? Especially after my little fit today."

Cory took her in his arms and said, "Babe, it is going to be okay. He isn't going to fire you. What happened today wasn't your fault. It was something that just happened. If he fires you for that he doesn't have a heart and doesn't deserve to have you on the cast. If you aren't on it, then neither am I. we are in this together for the rest of our lives. It is just going to be you, me and Briley." He kissed the top of her head and left with Mark with a couple of car loads full of stuff.

Lea and Dianna were sitting on the couch. Lea was feeling Briley move more and she loved it. She was so happy that Cory had finally felt their daughter move. The look on his face was worth everything.

Dianna asked Lea, "Is there anything you need?"

Lea told her, "Not that I can think of. Thank you for sitting with me. Cory is working so hard to get things set up in the new house. He wants to be moved in as much as I do. It is so cute. He is so ready to get the nursery set up. I don't think he realizes that Briley is going to be in our room for the first month or two."

Dianna laughed. "He is going to be such a great daddy. He was terrified that something was really wrong with the two of you this afternoon. He is already over protective and she isn't going to be here for another five months. The poor girl is never going to get a boyfriend."

Lea giggled. "I think you are right."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Of course. You can tell me anything. What is going on?"

"With everything with Briley, Mark and I have been talking about having kids. We are going to start trying soon, I think. Since Glee is coming to an end for us it is the perfect time for me to have a baby. I mean I will have time to be a mom and he can start working on his album. It just seems like it is the right time."

"Our kids can be best friends and grow up together!"

"Hold up. I'm not pregnant yet. We aren't going to start trying yet. It is just in the cards soon."

"That is great. Just know that I am here for you whenever you need me. I am so glad to have you here for me. Briley is going to be so lucky to have you and Mark as godparents."

"You know that you are going to be godparents to our baby whenever we have one."

"We will the best godparents ever."

"Of course. I'm really excited. I'm glad we could talk about this. I'm just ready to be a mom. The more you talk about Briley the more I want my own baby. I want to be a mom."

"You will be a great mom."

"Thanks, Lee Lee."

The two girls spent the rest of the afternoon talking about their future families.

* * *

><p>Cory and Mark had gotten back to the apartment. Dianna and Mark had tried to leave, but Lea was having a hard time letting them go. Her hormones were driving her crazy and she was worried that she was going to be losing her job that she shared with so many of her friends.<p>

Cory told Lea, "Mark and Di really need to go, sweetheart. Ryan is going to be here soon. We'll call them as soon as he leaves. It is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about. There is no way anything bad can happen to us. We are going to be parents."

Lea had tears in her eyes and said, "You are right. Briley is playing havoc with my emotions. She is making me into a crazy lady."

Mark came over and gave her a hug. He told her, "If you need us after Ryan leaves we will be over as soon as you call. You know that. We are so glad you and Briley are healthy. You had us worried today."

Dianna gave her a hug and said, "Call me later, girl. I'll come over and see you tomorrow."

Cory and Lea walked them to the door and said goodbye.

Cory wrapped his arms around his tiny wife and held her close. He hated to see her so upset about anything. It was the worst thing for him to ever have to see. He loved to see his happy and healthy Lea.

Lea and Cory were sitting on the couch in e

* * *

><p>ach other's arms watching old episodes of Glee and the memories they had from each episode they filmed together. Lea cried at the episodes where Finn was with Quinn over Rachel because she remembered how hard it was to see him film kissing scenes with her best friend.<p>

There was a knock on the door. Lea went to get up to get it. Cory told her, "I'll get it. You get some more rest."

Cory walked back in the room with Ryan. Lea took a deep breath and asked, "What do we owe to this visit, Ryan?"

Cory sat next to Lea and Ryan sat in the chair across from them.

Ryan asked, "How are you feeling, Lea?"

Lea told him, "I'm fine. I'll be back to work on Monday. We cancelled the photo shoot tomorrow and I am going to rest tomorrow and Sunday. That way I will be ready to get back to work on Monday, I'm sorry if I messed any taping up today."

"You are fine. We are just glad that you and the baby are okay. That is what matters the most."

Cory asked, "What can we help you with, Ry?"

"I have a couple of questions for the two of you."

"Okay…"

"Lea and Rachel are both on the same path when it comes to the pregnancy. We were wondering if you wanted your baby to play your baby on the show or do we need to find a baby to be your baby."

Cory took Lea's hand and looked at her. She shook her head yes. Cory told him, "We would love for our baby to be our baby. There won't be a lot of bright lights or long hours, right?""

"Of course not. All of the lights around children are turned down. We have a nanny on set, but knowing the two of you and everyone else there is no way your child will touch the arms of a nanny. Dianna and Mark have informed me of that much."

Cory and Lea laughed. Lea asked, "What else do you need?"

"As you know, this season is the end for the most of this cast. The other writers and I have been in the works with FOX for a while now and we were wondering if the two of you would be interested in shooting a spin off."

Lea squealed and jumped up and down. She looked at Cory and asked, "Can we? Cory, can we please?"

Cory laughed and pulled her back down onto the couch. He said, "Calm down, momma. We don't need a shaken baby. Ryan, we would like to be part of the spin off. Who else is going to be part of the spin off?"

Ryan laughed at the two of them. "I am so happy to hear the two of you say that you will do it. We are going to ask Darren, Chris, Mark and Dianna to be part of it. We are going to have it set in New York, but it will be filmed here. We know how hard it will be for all of you to relocate, especially the two of you with the new baby. We may ask you to go on location a few times, but that is it."

"Ryan, thank you so much for giving us this opportunity. It means so much to Lea and I. we were both worried about the ending of Glee and what effect it would have on our career. We love our fans."

"Your fans are in a tizzy because of you guys not coming back next season. So far it is only the six of you in works, but we want the others to come guest star every once in a while."

Lea smiled. "That sounds wonderful! Do Mark and Dianna know?"

"Yes. I caught the two of them before they went to the hospital to check on the two of you."

"Thank you so much, Ryan. I wasn't ready to leave my Glee roots yet." Lea started to cry.

Cory said, "You will have to forgive my wife. Our daughter is playing havoc on her emotions. Thank you so much for this opportunity."

Ryan told them, "It is no problem. I will let the two of you go. We can't wait to get to things set up for the new show."

Cory said, "Let me walk you out. Thank you for letting us know and giving us this opportunity. We will now have an official Glee baby."

Ryan laughed. "I am looking forward to giving the two of you your baby gift already."

Lea smiled and said, "Thank you for being so wonderful to the two of us and our baby."

"Of course. The two of you are two of my favorites. Just don't tell anyone else."

Cory and Lea laughed. Cory walked Ryan to the door.

Lea laid back on the couch and picked up the phone. She called her parents to let them know the events that had just played out for her and Cory.

* * *

><p>Lea was laying in bed waiting for Cory to get out of the shower. She had her hands rested on her stomach. She said, "Hey baby girl. Mommy is so glad you are okay. We aren't going to let what happened today happen again. Your daddy and I are so excited to meet you. Your daddy and Uncle Mark are working so hard to get us moved into our new house. I am sure it is going to be ready long before you get here. I have a feeling your daddy isn't going to show me your room."<p>

Cory came in the room in boxers and told her, "Mark and I are working on it. I want it to be a surprise for you. You and Di will have to organize it, but other than that it is all me and Mark. He is just as excited about our girl as we are."

Lea laughed. "Can you blame him? She is going to be the first Glee baby and she is going to be very special because she is ours."

"You have that right. I am so glad I got to spend the afternoon watching Glee with you. I can't believe some of those scenes. They brought back so many memories. The first time I got to kiss you in anyway was on the show. I am so glad we get to continue at least for another year or two."

"I know what you mean. I love you so much. I hated watching you and Di together. She is so small and beautiful. I am getting fat and ugly."

Cory kissed her stomach. "You are pregnant, my tiny princess. You are supposed to gain weight. Briley wouldn't be healthy if you didn't. you are the most beautiful woman in all the world and I am lucky enough to call you mine. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Di is so much better looking than I am. I don't know why you would stay with me. I am not that special."

"Lee, please don't do this. You are beautiful and so very special. You are perfect as far as I am concerned. There is no one I could want more than you. You and Briley are all I need, until we have more babies."

Lea started to cry. "I'm just a mess. I am going to be a terrible mom. I don't know what I am doing. You have had Adaline. I have to be getting on your nerves. I cry all the freakin' time. I am getting on my own nerves right now. I just don't know what to do. I'm hungry all the time. We still have five more months of this. I don't know if I will be able to make it."

Cory kissed her on the lips. "You are fine. You are carrying our baby. If anyone has a problem with you I will give them a piece of my mind. No one is going to hurt my girls if I have anything to do with it. I am not going to let anyone hurt you or Briley. I love you so much, Lee Lee. I hate to see you upset. It breaks my heart. I just want you to be happy. Are you hungry? I can go get you anything you want."

Lea started sobbing. "I hate myself. I'm a mess. I don't deserve a guy as wonderful as you." Lea went to get out of bed.

Cory grabbed her and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I don't want to hurt you and cause you stress. You deserve so much more than that."

Cory laid her back down on the bed. "You would cause me more if you left. I want to be with you and only you. You are carrying my baby, our baby. You are my world. Let me make you a glass of warm milk. Then we can come back and sing to Briley."

Lea gave Cory a passionate kiss. "Just lay down here and hold me. Maybe some sleep will do us some good. We get to sleep in, in the morning."

Cory wrapped his arms around the waist of his tiny wife resting his head on her stomach. He sang Pretending to their baby girl. When they were finished singing Lea was asleep and the baby was kicking. Cory kissed her stomach and turned out the light.


	23. Restful Day Interrupted

**Here is chapter 23! I hope you enjoy it. Please keep reviewing. I love to hear reactions and get the love. Thank you for the alerts and favorites, too. They are love. :)**

Chapter 23

August 3rd, 2011

Lea woke up the next morning in an empty bed. She started crying. It was a ritual now that she cry because of the most outrageous things. It was always something that a normal person wouldn't cry about.

Lea was curled up in a ball sobbing when Cory came in the room carrying a tray with bacon, eggs, pancakes, orange juice and grapes. He saw the tears in Lea's eyes. He quickly sat the tray on his bedside table and climbed into bed. He took her in his arms and asked, "What is the matter, baby?"

Lea pushed him away and said, "I woke up alone. I never want to wake up alone! I was afraid that you had left me and Briley. I thought my crazed pregnant hormones had drove you away."

Cory wiped her tears away and told her, "Honey, you know I would never leave you. I love my girls too much to let you go. I am never going to leave you. You are the love of my life and you are carrying my other love."

Lea continued to sob. "I had a dream that you quit Glee, went back to Canada and we got an annulment. Briley was older and she had never met you. She was so sad."

Cory leaned down and kissed her stomach. He said, "Briley, you are going to know your daddy. I can assure you that. I love your mommy so very much. She is so special. I know you are going to be just like her. I wouldn't have either of you any other way. Canada has nothing on my girls. Yes I miss my mom, but I want to be a dad to you. You know I didn't have a daddy that loved me. I am not going to let you go through that. Your daddy wasn't the best man when he was younger. I am going to do everything in my power to help you through anything you may face. I don't want you to be anything like your daddy."

Lea had fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. She said, "I want her to be just like you! You put yourself down too much. You have a big heart and you are so attractive. I want our little girl to be just like her daddy."

"Oh, Lee."

"Hold me. I want to lay in this bed and eat breakfast with my husband and the father of my baby. I just want to stay in bed all day with you. We have nowhere we have to be or anything we have to do. I love you. I'm sorry I am such a mess. I just don't deserve such a wonderful breakfast in bed. How did you know I was craving bacon and eggs?"

Cory laughed and kissed her head. "You are always craving bacon and in your sleep last night you were muttering something about eggs."

"I just took a swing at it. I'm glad I was correct in my assumptions."

"You were very right, Mr. Monteith."

Cory brought the tray from his bedside table and put it on his lap. He started to feed Lea the breakfast he had made for her. Cory said, "You are so beautiful."

Lea swallowed the bite he had just fed her and said, "You are quite the chef. This is amazing, Cor. I think our little half Canadian princess loves it. She is kicking up a storm."

Cory frantically moved his arm to his tiny wife's body. He said, "I want to feel! I want to feel!"

Lea giggled. "You are worse than a kid in the candy store when you hear anything about her kicking or moving."

Cory bashfully smiled. "I can't help it. I just love to feel it. Dang, our girl has kicks! I think she is going to be a soccer star."

"You know she is in there practicing her ballet moves."

Cory laughed. "Promise me we aren't going to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. We will let her make decisions on whether she wants to act, do ballet, play soccer or be the cutest nerd in the world."

"Of course not. She can do broadway, she can do the big screen or she can be a mathamation. I really don't care as long as she is healthy and happy. Briley is going to be an individual."

"Good. Now, finish your breakfast before it gets cold."

Lea laughed and said, "Yes, daddy."

"That's Frankendaddy to you!" Lea laughed as Cory tickled her until she could hardly breathe. The two of them spent the rest of the day in each other's arms not leaving the bed. They were just happy to have a day to themselves where nothing could get in their way.

* * *

><p>Cory had Lea resting on his chest as he watched the Canucks play. He was running his hands through her hair as she slept against his bare chest. He didn't want to move.<p>

The doorbell rang. Cory was ready to bite the head off of whoever was at the door. He was in enjoying a day of nothing with his wife. He didn't want to be interrupted.

Cory got up softly hoping not to wake Lea. He tiptoed out of the room to the door. He was going to give whoever was on the other side a piece of his mind. He opened the door ready to scream until he saw a crying Dianna at the door.

Cory held back what he was going to say and welcomed her in the apartment. He asked, "What is the matter, Di?"

Dianna looked up at him and said, "Mark left me."

"What?"

"He left. I don't know where he went. I don't know what to do. I need to see Lea. I am a mess and I just need a hug from my best friend."

Cory told her, "She is asleep, but I'll go wake her up. She would never forgive me if I didn't. I am sure everything is going to be okay. Di, Mark loves you. I know this for a fact. The guy is my best friend and he tells me everything. Some times he tells me more than I want to hear, but he always gushing about his love for you. There has to be an explanation for what is going on."

Cory went back to his bedroom to find Lea curled up in a ball. He hated to wake her, but he knew Dianna need her. He kissed the top of her head. He softly said, "Baby, you need to wake up."

Lea had the evil pregnant woman glare on her face as she looked up at her husband. She told him angrily, "You better have a good reason for waking me up. I was dreaming about our daughter and sleeping is the only time I don't feel hungry or uncomfortable."

Cory kissed her head. "I'm sorry baby. I hated to wake you, but Dianna is crying in our living room. She needs to talk to you."

Lea jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room.

Cory ran after Lea. He watched as his tiny wife wrapped herself around the equally small blonde. Dianna started sobbing as she said, "He is gone. Mark is gone. He left me. I don't know where he is. I need him, Lee. I really need him. I love him. I can't do anything without him."

Lea held her and said, "Shh… It is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about. You know he will be back. How can anyone live without the lovely Dianna? I know I never could. Why don't you go splash some water in your face and put on a pair of my pajamas. You can stay with me and Cory tonight. Cory can sleep on the couch."

Cory started to protest, "But…"

Lea cut him off, "Don't argue with me! You did this to me." Lea rested her hand on her stomach as she continued, "It won't hurt you to sleep out here one night."

Cory hung his head in defeat. "Okay."

Dianna went off to the bathroom to clean up some.

Lea came over and said, "You are going to fix this."

Cory looked at her, "Me. Why me? What could I possibly do to fix it? I don't even know what happened."

"Figured something out. Our daughter needs her godparents. They can't be apart. We need them, too. We are nothing without our best friends and we both know they aren't happy unless they are together. Can you go out and get some ice cream? Please call Mark and see what the heck he was thinking. I am going to try and get what is going on out of Di."

Cory stood up and hugged Lea to his chest. He asked, "Can you go get me some clothes? I'm not going to go out in my boxers. I'll get your ice cream and call Mark."

Lea stood on her tiptoes and kissed his nose. "You are the best husband ever. Can you get me some pickles and olives, too?"

Cory grabbed her and rested his hands on her stomach. "Anything for my many girls."

* * *

><p>Lea was sitting on the bed with Dianna curled up in her lap. She asked, "What is going on, Di? You and Mark were so happy and in love yesterday. I just don't understand."<p>

Dianna looked up at her with new tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She told her, "I'm pregnant. I found out this morning when I took a test. I didn't want to hide it from him, so I told him. Before I could even finish what I was saying he was out the door. I don't know what is happening. We have been talking about having a baby and he was so happy and excited. I don't know where he went. I want him to come back and tell me everything is going to be okay. I want him to say that he loves me and the baby. I just want him back."

Lea ran her hands through her hair. "It is going to be okay. You know he will come back. I know for a fact that Mark is going to be a great dad. You are going to be a great mom, too. We are going to be having babies close to each other. You know they are going to grow up being best friends. They aren't going to have a choice. How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I took a home pregnancy test. I need to get in to see Doc Blake. It looks like this is going to throw the spinoff in a tizzy. I don't know what Ryan is going to think, but right now I just don't care. I want my husband to hold me. I want him to look at me the way Frankenteen looks at you. I want him to talk to our baby and not be able to take his hands off of me."

"He will warm up to it. He was probably in shock. It is a big thing, but the two of you are going to be okay. You are going to be great parents. We are going to be living next door to each other soon and everything is going to be perfect for both of us."

"I hope you are right. There is no way I could raise a baby by myself."

"You would never be alone. Cory and I would help, but you aren't going to need us. Mark is going to come back. He is going to love your baby as much as he loves you. Tomorrow we are going to get you to see Doc Blake. He'll come in for you."

"Thank you so much for being so amazing. You are the best. I don't know what I would do without you and Cory."

The two of them sat on the bed talking for a while.

* * *

><p>Cory was walking around the store getting olives, pickles and ice cream. Anyone that looked at him would know that he had a pregnant wife with cravings at home waiting for him.<p>

Cory dialed Mark's cell phone number. He impatiently tapped his foot as he waited. Mark finally picked up, "Man, I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Cory angrily said, "Get in the mood! Your wife is at my house in tears in the arms of my hormonal, pregnant wife. She told me if I didn't find you and figure out what was going on I wasn't going to be touching her for a long time. You are going to show up and figure this out. I know you love Di more than anything in the world. I want to know what would make you be so stupid as to run out on her. It doesn't make any sense. The two of you were perfectly happy yesterday."

Mark took a deep breath. "Di is pregnant, Frankenteen."

"You have got to be kidding me! You ran out on her because of that? Do you realize that is the biggest Puck move you could have ever made!"

"I can't be a dad."

"Why not? I know you. You have been looking forward to having a kid since Lea and I found out we were expecting."

"Helping you out with your kid is a lot different than having one of my own. I am going to be a terrible dad. The kid will hate me and that will lead to Di hating me. She was so sick this morning and it was terrible. That, the cravings, the deadly mood swings and everything else is just too much."

"Dude, you are talking to a guy that is going through it right now. It isn't easy, but I know when Briley gets here it is going to be so worth it. Man, you have to talk to her."

"I can't do it tonight. It is just too much."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the park."

"Di is staying with us tonight. I can't believe you are leaving me to fend for myself with two pregnant women."

"Thanks for taking care of my girl, man."

"It is what friends are for."

"I'll be over first thing in the morning."

"You best be. I have to get home before Lea goes crazy. I'm getting her some of her latest craving food."

Cory hung up with Mark and started to drive home.

* * *

><p>Lea was lying in bed with Dianna asleep with her head rested in her lap.<p>

Cory walked to the door of their room and softly said, "I got what you asked for. I talked to Mark. He said he would be here first thing in the morning to talk to her. How is she doing?"

Lea told him, "She is devastated. She is terrified. She thinks she is going to be raising the baby by herself."

"That is not going to happen. Mark sounded upset. He is just overwhelmed. He didn't know how to handle the news so he left. He is coming back though."

"Good. Now come here Frankendaddy and say good night to your wife and daughter. Thank you for everything. I hate that I don't get to sleep next to you tonight, but it means so much to me that you are so flexible for our friends."

"Of course."

Cory leaned over and kissed Lea's head. Then he planted a kiss on her stomach. He said, "Good night, girls. I love you so very much."

Cory left the room. He turned around and saw Lea was already asleep. He turned out the light and headed to the couch.


	24. Reunited

**Here is the next one. I can't help myself. I love posting even number chapters a day. lol There are only six more chapters left and then the epilogue. Everything is pretty much written. It's so sad it is coming to an end. This is story is my baby**

Chapter 24

August 4th, 2011

Cory woke up with a crick in his neck and missing the feeling of his daughter kicking his back or head to wake him. In those few days he could feel her he had gotten used to his wake up call.

Cory got up and started making breakfast. He knew it had been a long night for the girls and he wanted to do whatever he could to make them feel better.

Cory was over the stove making waffles when he heard footsteps. He turned around and said, "Hey! It's my beautiful wife. How are you feeling this morning? The waffles are almost finished. Is there anything else you want that I can get you?"

Lea got on her tiptoes and kissed him. She told him, "You are amazing. I'll just put pickles on it and I'll be good. Thank you so much being so welcoming to Di last night. She was really upset. She is still sleeping and I don't want to wake her. She woke up in the middle of the night crying for Mark. When I see him I am going to let him have a piece of my mind. He can't just walk out when he thinks things are too hard."

Cory took her in his arms and said, "He is going to be here soon. He said he would be here first thing in the morning. I don't know if I am going to be able to stop myself from wanting to hurt him."

There was a knock on the door. Cory sent Lea to wake Dianna and tell her that Mark was there.

Cory opened the door to see Mark. He looked like he hadn't slept at all. Cory told him, "You look terrible."

Mark said, "Thanks, man. I didn't sleep at all. I spent all night at the park. I couldn't go back home without her. I love her so much. I never thought any of this would happen. I am going to love our baby. I couldn't stop thinking about either of them. I'm scared, but it is going to be okay. Where is she?"

"She is asleep in our bed. Lea went to get her. They should be out here in a minute. I am going to warn you Lea is ready to kill you. Her pregnancy hormones are awful, but you have made them so much worse. Thanks so much for that. I really appreciate it."

Mark hung his head. "I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Just make it right."

Lea and Dianna came out of the room. Lea came at him. She said, "What were you thinking? You have to think about someone other than yourself." She went over to him and started pounding on his chest.

Cory grabbed her around the waste and pulled her away before she could do any real damage to Mark than he was already feeling.

Dianna walked over, "If you want me to sign divorce papers, can it wait until after Lea and I get back from seeing the baby?"

Mark held out his arms. He had tears in his own eyes as he said, "I am so sorry. I am so very sorry, baby. I don't deserve you. I do deserve anything Lea can dish out to me. Please forgive me. I am so sorry I was so awful last night. I just didn't know what to do."

Dianna looked up at him. "Like I know what I am doing? I can't do this by myself. I am ready to do it if I have to, but I don't want to. I want you to love me. I want you to love us."

"I love you. I love both of you. I was caught off guard. I know we have been trying, but I didn't think it would happen this fast. I'm just afraid that I am going to be a terrible dad. Frankendaddy here is all already ready to be a dad and can't stop talking about his kid. I'm just afraid our kid is going to hate me. I'm just afraid that you are going to end up hating me. I don't think I could handle that."

Dianna got a little closer, but still far enough that he couldn't take her in his arms. "I could never hate you! You are the only person I could ever love. You are perfect and wonderful. You are going to be the best dad. Our kid is going to love you. I know they are going to love you more than they love me. I would blame them."

Mark stepped up and pulled her into an embrace. He kissed her head and said, "Please come home with me. I am so sorry. I am going to be all about you and our baby." For the first time, Mark found himself placing a hand on Dianna's stomach.

Dianna looked up at him. "I have an appointment with Doc Blake today. I wanted to make sure that the baby was okay after all the stress and everything we have been through."

Cory grabbed Lea and held her in his arms as she started to cry. She said, "Dang my crazy hormones. I'm sorry, Mark. I didn't mean to pound on you or whatever you would call a small person doing to a guy three times her size."

Mark held Dianna to his chest as they all laughed. He told her, "It's nothing, Lee. I deserved it. Thank you for taking care of my girl and our peanut."

Cory kissed Lea's head and said, "You know we are always here for the two of you. If you need anything let us know. Call us when you find out more about the baby and all."

Dianna gave them each a hug and left hand in hand with Mark. Things were back to the way that they should have been and everyone was happy.


	25. Our First House

**Chapter 25 is here. I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review and let me know how you feel. I love to hear it. Thank you all for the love, alerts and favorties. :) I just hope it keeps living up to what you think it willl.**

Chapter 25

August 20th, 2011

Cory and Lea were standing outside their new house. Lea was over five months pregnant and was constantly complaining about a sore back, sore ankles or the fact she was losing sight of her ankles. For a week or so she had been asking Cory to make sure her shoes matched.

Cory kissed the top of Lea's head. He asked, "Are you ready to go in? everyone is waiting for us. Mrs. Monteith, our first house awaits."

Lea went to grab Cory's hand. Cory scooped her up in his arms. Lea asked, "Cory Allan Michael Monteith, what do you think you are doing?"

Cory laughed and said, "Just because our married life didn't start out by tradition doesn't mean anything else shouldn't. I am going to carry my girls through the threshold of our first home. I'm ready to take you in there and show you what Mark and I have finished."

Cory walked through the door. Every one of their castmates were there. They all said, "Aww…" as the couple came through the doors. They were so happy for their two friends to be where they were.

Chris came over after Cory had set Lea on her feet. He said, "Diva, I am expecting you to let me plan your baby shower. I can't wait to go shopping for that little girl. She is going to be so stylish."

The room burst into laughter. Lea gave him a hug and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I am so glad all of you were here with us on our last day of moving in. I'm so thankful we had your help and support through all of this. It means so much to Cory and I."

Cory said, "Please excuse us. I am going to go show my wife our daughter's future room. I have waited too long. I can't wait any longer."

Lea giggled with anticipation. She was so excited.

Cory opened the door to the room across from theirs. She gasped as she looked around the room. It was beautiful and absolutely perfect. The circular crib they had bought was set up in the corner and the pink and green polka dotted bedding was already on it. The light pink sitting chair she felt she had to have sat next to the crib ready for her to sit in while holding Briley. She looked up to see a matching dresser and changing table set up in their own places in the nursery. The walls were hand painted. The top secton of the walls were a light pink. Underneath the pink was a thin section of green. The bottom half of the walls were then brown. On an empty wall she saw what she loved the most. Cory and Mark had found large polka dots that matched the paint colors. They set them up in an overlapping fashion. The polka dots were surrounding wooden letters that spelled out Briley.

Lea went over and sat in the light pink chair. She looked up at Cory with tears falling down her cheeks. She had picked up the teddy bear that was sitting in it and held it to her chest as she said, "Cory, it is perfect. Briley is going to fit in here so well. I can't wait to bring her home to the wonderful room that her daddy made for her. It is great. I am so glad you didn't let me help. It made it even more special."

Cory got on his knees and kissed Lea's stomach. He told Lea, "I was hoping you would like it. I know you are going to be spending a lot of time in here with her. I wanted it to be something you would enjoy, too. The mobile didn't come in, in time to add. The bassinet, car seat, high chair, and some of the other bigger things are in the room down the hall. Everything is put together. All we have to do now is add a baby and we are good to go."

Lea gave Cory a long passionate kiss. She told him, "Briley is so lucky to have you as her daddy. You are going to be an amazing dad. I just love to hear you talk about her. You get so excited. It is so precious. I could sit in here all day and think about our girl."

Cory laughed. "I could too, but we can't. We can't leave Chris alone with everyone else in our living room. They may not come out alive."

"I guess you are right. Can you help me up?"

Cory put a hand behind his tiny wife's back and helped her to her feet. The two of them walked back to the living room.

Lea went over to Mark and gave him a hug. She said, "Thank you for all the help you gave Cory on the room. It means so much to me that he didn't have to do it all on his own."

Mark smiled as he wrapped an arm around Dianna and said, "It gave me practice for when I start working on our kid's nursery."

Dianna told her, "About that… I went to the doctor yesterday. We get to find out what we are having in a month and a half."

Lea got excited and started to bounce like a five year old on Christmas morning. She said, "I can't wait until you know what you are having."

Dianna and Mark laughed. "It won't be too much longer. I can't wait until we know what we are having."

Lea laughed and stopped her movement. "It makes it so much more real."

Mark said, "I think we are having a boy."

Lea gave Dianna a hug. She told them, "Our kids are going to be best friends! There is no doubt in my mind. They are going to do everything together. It would be awesome if you had a boy."

Cory patted Mark on the back and said, "It looks like our kids are going to have to like each other whether they want to or not."

Mark laughed and told him, "I don't know what you are talking about. They are going to end up married, if we have a boy." They couldn't help poking fun at their wives and their plans for the future.

Lea and Dianna both stood with their hands on their hips. Dianna said, "The two of you aren't very smart to be making fun of your pregnant wives. We have the power to make you sleep on the couch until these two are married." Lea high fived her and laughed.

Cory came over and gave his tiny wife a hug. She said, "Please don't make me sleep on the couch."

Lea told him, "Calm down. I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch yet."

Cory kissed her head and led her over to the couch. The spent the rest of the afternoon with their friends.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were laying in bed. Cory leaned over and kissed her. He told her, "It feels so great to be in our new house. Now all we need is our baby and everything will be perfect. Can you belive she is going to be here in about four months?"<p>

Lea looked up at him with fear in her eyes. She said, "Cor, I'm scared. I don't know what to expect. She is going to be born around Christmas. That is going to suck for her because she will either have one or the other growing up."

"I was thinking about that the other day. I saw something online that kids that are born on or around Christmas sometimes celebrate their birthdays in June. June celebrations are far from Christmas and take away the chances of people forgetting."

"I kind of like that. She will be able to have her own birthday."

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Cory, I want to start going to birthing classes. Doc Blake says that they will give us a lot of helpful information and help me with my fear and anxiety."

"Whatever you want, babe. You know I will be there for you through everything. Have you thought anymore about natural or meds?"

"I know I will probably hate myself after it is over, but I really want to go natural. I don't want her to be born with meds in her system or anything. I want her to be alert the moment she enters the world. I may change my mind for our next kid though. I'm scared about the pain. I have heard so many horror stories. I don't want to be the crazy lady that yells at everyone and completely changes her personality when she is in labor."

Cory kissed her head. "No matter what you will always be my Lea. I am afraid that you are going to hate me during and after the labor. I don't want to see you in pain, but I can't wiat to see what that pain brings us. I can't wait to meet our baby girl."

"Cory, we are supposed to go and have those tests done at the hospital tomorrow to make sure that Briley is healthy. I'm scared. What if we find out something is wrong with her and it is all my fault?"

"One: we will love her no matter what the tests say. Two: it will not be your fault if something comes up with her healthy. She is half of the two of us. I am sure she is going to be the healthiest and happiest baby alive."

Lea said, "I don't know how you always know exactly what to say to make a girl feel better. Our little girl is going to need that growing up."

Cory laughed. "My ma raised me well. I didn't realize it until later. I wish I wouldn't have been such a terrible teenager and pain for her. Ma didn't deserve what I put her through."

"Cor, I think you need to call your mom tomorrow. You don't walk to her enough."

"You are right. I miss my ma. She has agreed to come here for Christmas. She'll get to meet your parents and everything. You are going to be at your due date or close to it. We don't want you traveling and risking our little angel being born somewhere other than home."

"I guess you are right. I'm going to miss Christmas in New York." Lea got teary eyed.

"We'll spend next Christmas in New York. How are we going to decide holidays? I want you to be happy, but I want Briley to spend some time in Canada, too."

"We still have time for that. I want to go to Canada for Thanksgiving."

"Babe, you aren't supposed to fly after seven months. As much as I hate it, we are going to be having a holiday for two and a fetus."

Lea sniffled. "You have been reading 'What to Expect When You Are Expecting' behind my back. That is so cute, Cory."

Cory blushed. "I had to be up on what was going on with my girls. I love you and I want to know what I can do to help you."

Lea kissed his head. "I love you, baby. Can you believe we are going to have a baby in four months? It doesn't seem real."

"It is coming on us quicker than I ever thought it would. I just can't wait to see what she looks like. I just hope she looks just like you. I hope to have another Lea in my life."

"You are so cute. I am the luckiest girl in the world."

Cory squeezed her to his side and held her as tight as he could. He never wanted to let her go. She was his world and he knew the little girl she was carrying was just going to add to the life that he loved. He was going to be a father and he couldn't have been happier.

Cory started to hear humming he looked down to see Lea with her hand rested on her stomach. She said, "Briley likes humming, too. She is kicking like crazy. We are going to have a musical baby."

Cory laughed and asked, "Babe, look at the two of us. Of course she is going to be musical. I just hope she has more rhythm than I do. I would hate to pass that on to our offspring."

Lea playfully punched him. "Shut up! I think your dancing is adorable. You are getting so much better."

He kissed her head. "I appreciate you saying that, honey. Lets get some sleep. You and Briley need some rest."

Lea leaned up and gave Cory a kiss before they started their nightly ritual of singing to Briley.


	26. He's Gone

**This chapter skips ahead a bit. I didn't know what else to do. I was starting to get a little bored (you will be able to tell by this chapter) with how things were going. Just so you know since it won't be mentioned all the tests of Briley came out completely healthy. I didn't know how to make an entire chapter on that so I didn't. Here is the next chapter. thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up. I love them all. **

Chapter 26

September 1st, 2011

Lea woke up and found Cory's side of the bed empty. She was furious. He knew how upset she got when she woke up by herself. It was her worst fear in the world was that Cory was going to leave her. Her most recent fear was that he was going to leave her for Dianna. Her hormones were driving her crazy and she hated it, but she couldn't help but think the worst. She didn't want to lose Cory for anything or to anyone.

Lea got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. She rested her hands on her stomach that had just seemed to pop out of the middle of nowhere. She had lost all sight of her feet and knew she had another three months before she would see them again. She knew after waking up alone she was going to make Cory pay. He was going to be sleeping on the couch, shaving her legs and painting her toenails until Briley entered the world and possibly after.

Lea walked out into the house and found no sight of Cory. She was terrified. She called Dianna in sobs. She knew it was early, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know who else to go to.

Dianna answered, "Hello?"

Lea couldn't stop sobbing.

Dianna asked, "Lee, what is going on? Are you okay? Is Briley okay?"

Lee took a deep breath and said, "Cory is gone."

"What?"

"He's gone. There is no sight of him in the house. I don't know where he is. I'm scared. I have a bad feeling about this. He left me. I am going to be left to raise Briley on my own. She isn't going to know her dad." She started bawling again.

Dianna said, "Don't go anywhere. I am going to be right there. Thank goodness we live next door to each other. Have you tried to call him yet?"

"No. I'm afraid that he isn't going to answer."

"Don't try calling him until I get there. I am going to be right there when you call him. I am sure there is going to be an explanation for all of this. He is so in love with you and that little fetus you are carrying."

"I'm not so sure anymore. He has been more distant in the last week. I don't understand. He was so excited and happy before. He didn't sing to her last night. He sang to her every other night before that. I'm scared."

"I am walking out the door right now. Just let me tell Mark where I am going and I will be right over. You have me girl. We will have a girl's night and everything will be okay. You know he will be back. He loves you and Briley too much to stay gone."

"If he loved me in the first place he wouldn't have left. I don't know what to do with myself."

Dianna hung up and rushed to tell Mark where she was going so he wouldn't worry.

* * *

><p>Cory was standing outside his mom's house. He didn't know why he was there. He knew he should have been in California with his wife, but he just needs to get away. He was starting to get scared that he was going to screw up his little girl. She deserved a better dad than him.<p>

He knocked on the door and Ann opened it. She squealed as she wrapped her arms around her large son. She said, "What do I owe to this visit? Where is Lea? Don't tell me that you left your six month pregnant wife alone in another country."

Cory started crying as he held his mom. She ushered him in the house and they sat on the couch.

Ann asked, "What is going on? You are really worrying me. Something didn't happen to the two of you, did it?"

Cory wiped his eyes and said, "I can't do it. Lea is too good for me. She is beautiful and perfect. I am messed up. I could fall off the wagon at any time. I don't want to bring her down with me. That is the last thing she deserves. I love her and I want what is best for her. That isn't me."

Ann was in shock. "What are you talking about? You haven't drank or smoked in the last ten years. You are going to be a great dad. I am not going to let you walk away from your child like your father did with you and Shaun. You are a better man than that. I know you are."

"I don't know. I'm just afraid I will do something wrong. I don't want to hurt either of them."

"You don't think it didn't hurt Lea to wake up with you gone this morning. Cory, she is six months pregnant! She needs you. Both of them need you."

"It was better for me to leave than to do something stupid once Briley got here."

"You have to go back to her."

"I'm scared, ma."

"Every new parent is scared. Think about Lea. She is in California without you. I know she is uncomfortable. She called me yesterday."

"She called you?"

"Yes. She has been worried about you for the last week. She was going to send me a plane ticket to come and surprise you. She thought that you were homesick. She thought you seeing me and spending a week or two together would make you feel better. That girl loves you so much more than you will ever realize, Cory Allan Michael Monteith. She is head over heels for you."

Cory started sobbing. "I just don't know what to do."

"I want you to realize that I am not going to let you run away. You can stay a couple of days, but that is it. You are not going to break that girl's heart and put the health of your daughter in jeopardy. You are almost thirty years old and you are going to be a father. You need to grow up and go on with your responsibility. I know you love that girl. She is a wonderful daughter in law. I have met her once, but she is perfect. She calls me every other day, but for the last week it has been every day. She has been trying to figure out how to make you happy. You should be the one worrying about making her happy."

Cory hung his head. "I'm an idiot. I missed Canada, I missed you and I just needed to get away."

"You went about it the wrong way. If you would have told Lea you needed to come up here. You know she would have been fine with it. I am sure she is worried and scared."

Cory looked down and saw his phone light up. Lea's picture popped up, but he knew he couldn't answer it.

* * *

><p>As soon as Dianna walked in the door, Lea picked up the phone to try calling Cory. It rang a few times and went to voice mail. She was crying as she started to leave a message. She said, "Cory, I love you, but I am so angry right now. I don't know where you are and if you are even alive and okay. I'm scared. I just wish you would have told me where you were going. I don't know what I did to upset you so bad, but I wish I could change it. I don't blame you if you decided to leave me. I would have left me a long time ago if I were you. I just want to know you are okay. Right now I am just angry that you are not here with us. Briley misses her daddy." Lea hung up before she fell on the floor in sobs.<p>

Dianna sat on the floor and held Lea in her arms. She hated to see her best friend in so much pain. Dianna picked up her own cell phone and called Cory. The call automatically went to voice mail. After it beeped, she said, "Frankenteen! You are an idiot. I don't know where you are or what you are doing, but when you get back you are dead meat. You know you were asking for trouble when you messed with the friend of a hormonal pregnant woman. I hope you know how much pain you are causing all of us. Start thinking about your kid, Cory. It's not all about you anymore. Get your butt back to California or I will come hunt you down myself." She hung up before she got too upset.

Lea looked up at Dianna and asked, "What did I do? Why would he leave? I thought everything was perfect. I should have known he was too good for me."

Dianna ran her hands through Lea's hair. "No, you are too good for him. If he would do this to you he is the one that is messed up. You have done nothing wrong. It is all the fault of that idiotic Canadian."

Lea cried harder and asked, "How am I going to tell my parents that I am going to be a single mother? My parents love Cory. I love Cory."

"Let's get you back to your bedroom. You need to rest. I am going to stay with you. There is no way I am going to leave you alone now. I am not going anywhere any time soon. We will always be here for each other."

The two of them stood up and headed back to Cory and Lea's room. Lea laid down on the bed. She rolled over and smelt Cory's pillow. She held it to her chest and said, "It still smells like him."

Dianna asked, "Do you need anything? I can call Mark and get him to get whatever you want."

Lea looked up at her and said, "I want my husband. Briley won't stop kicking. She knows something is wrong. She is going to be my smart little girl. I don't want her to grow up without a daddy. She deserves to have a daddy that loves her."

"No matter what she is going to have guys in her life that care about her if Cory continues to be stupid. You know Mark, Jon, Chris, Chord, Harry and Darren all love her already."

"But they aren't her daddy. My big, awkward dancing Canadian is her dad. He is the only one that can be her daddy."

"Oh, Lee. I'll call Mark and get him to bring over a pizza. He is worried about you."

"I just want to lie in my bed and wake up with Cory here. I at least want to know where he is. I can't believe he didn't even tell me where he was going. I guess since we have a week break from filming he took advantage of it."

"Lee Lee, it is going to be okay. You have nothing to worry about. You just need to think about you and Briley."

Lea turned over and tried to fall asleep.

**(This was my least favorite chapter to write so please stick with me. It will get better, I promise.)**


	27. Scared in Canada

**Thank you for sticking with me. The last chapter was the worst one to write, but I didn't know what else to do with the story. Here is the next one. Thanks again for all the alerts, reviews and favorites. Keep up the love. :)**

Chapter 27

September 1st, 2011

Dianna was sitting in the living room when Mark came over. She opened the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. She said, "I am so glad you haven't left me."

Mark kissed her head, "I will never leave you and our little peanut. How is Lee?"

"She is a mess. I can't get her to eat. She has been trying to sleep, but all she can do is stare up at the ceiling and cry. I am worried about her. I am going to kill Cory for doing this to her."

"Di, it is going to be okay. I'm going to go try and talk to Lea, if that is okay with you."

"She needs to talk to someone else. I don't want her to seclude herself from everyone. She is so scared."

Mark gave Dianna one last kiss and walked back to the bedroom. He found Lea crying in the midst of a sea of used tissues while wearing one of Cory's t-shirts.

Mark sat at the end of the bed and asked, "How are you doing, momma?"

Lea sat up a little with her puffy, red eyes. She told him, "I have been better."

"I brought over a pizza. I can go out and get you anything you want. I am at your service."

"I want my husband back. I want to know what I did wrong. I must have really messed up. He has been different for the last week. I just don't know what I could have done to mess things up. Everything was perfect until then."

Mark gave her a hug and held her to his chest. "Lea, it isn't you. This is all Cory. He is going to come back and you know that. He loves you and Briley. The guy is always talking about the two of you. He probably just needs a little time to get his head on straight. The two of you have had an unconventional marriage and he probably needs a day or two to get it all figured out for himself."

"Then why would he leave us? If he really loved me he would have at least left a note or told me where he was going."

"I don't know."

"Will you try and call him? I just need to know that he is okay. I just need to know he isn't lying in a ditch somewhere or something."

"Of course. I'll go out and get you some pizza and then I'll try calling him. You need to try and eat something."

"Okay. Thanks Mark."

"No problem. You know I will always be here for you, momma. I'm sure Di has called the others. There is no way you are going to be alone."

"I don't know how I will be able to handle having Cory gone. I don't want all of you to look at me differently because Cory left me."

"That would never happen. I'll get Di to bring you some pizza and then I'll call Cory and see what is going on."

Mark kissed her head to reassure her and left the bedroom. It killed him to see one of his best friends hurting so badly. He wanted to do what he could to make her feel better. He never wanted to see anyone hurt as bad as Lea was hurting.

* * *

><p>Cory was lying in his childhood bedroom in tears. He couldn't stop thinking about Lea and what she could have been doing at the moment. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but he knew he had messed up leaving her.<p>

Cory's cell phone rang. It looked and saw it was Mark. He answered, "Hello?"

Mark asked, "Where the heck are you, man? You need to get your butt back to California."

Cory sat up in bed. "Is Lea okay? Is the baby okay?"

"How can you ask that? You left her with no idea of where you were or what you were doing. She thinks you could dead in a ditch somewhere or something. I hear you got some interesting messages from her and my wife. When you do come back my wife is going to kill you."

Cory sniffled. "I seriously wasn't thinking this morning. I woke up and didn't know what to do. Lea was lying there all beautiful clutching her belly and I got scared. I have three months until I am going to be a dad. I'm afraid that I am going to fall off the wagon and hurt Lea even more. I don't want to do anything to hurt her."

"You didn't think leaving her would hurt her? That is stupid. She loves you. She is a mess all because of you. She won't sleep or eat. She is scared that you aren't going to come back and leave her to take care of Briley by herself."

"I would never leave her to take care of her by herself!"

"What did you do today, smart guy?"

"Oh my gosh. I never thought about that."

"Where are you?"

"Canada. I am going to get on a plane and come home now. I can't believe I didn't think things through more than this."

"You think? Lea is a mess. You are going to be in big trouble when you get back here, man."

"I know I am. I deserve all I have coming to me. I am going to go to the airport now. Thank you for taking care of my girls."

"Anytime man. Really, don't do this again. I never want to see Lee this messed up again."

"It is never going to happen again. I have realized that I am lucky with everything that I have and I should have stayed all along and talked about my fears and insecurities with Lea instead of running away."

"I'll see you when you get here. I'm not going to tell Lea where you were. She would freak. I'll let you do that. I'll just tell her that you are on your way home."

"Thanks, man. I'll see you soon."

The two of the guys hung up.

* * *

><p>Mark walked into Lea's bedroom. He found Dianna sitting on the bed with Lea's head rested in her lap. She was running her hands through her hair. Lea sat up and asked, "Did you find him? Is he okay? Does he want a divorce? Does he want nothing to do with Briley?"<p>

Mark sat on the end of the bed. He told her, "He is fine. He is on his way home. He loves you just like I told you he does. He wants everything to do with the two of you. He feels terrible for leaving. The two of you are going to have a lot of talking to do when he gets back. He isn't going to be here for a while though."

"Where was he?"

"I'm going to let him tell you."

"He was in Canada, wasn't he?"

"Lee, he promised to talk about everything when he gets here."

Dianna told Lea, "I am not going to leave you unless you want me to."

Lea said, "The two of you should go home. I'll be fine. He is on his way home. You may want to come over tomorrow to make sure that I don't kill him when he gets home."

"I don't want you to be alone."

"I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about. I promise I will be okay."

"Fine. Call me if you need anything. It doesn't matter what time it is. You know I will be right over no matter what."

"Thank you so much for today. I'm sorry I was such a mess."

Mark told her, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you are happier. We will see you tomorrow. Try not to kill Frankenteen before you let him talk."

"I'll try. If you hear screaming you may want to come check on him."

Dianna and Mark laughed before giving her a quick hug goodbye.

* * *

><p>Lea hadn't moved from the bed all day. She was still crying. She was covered in used tissues and dried tear stains. Briley hadn't stopped kicking all day. Lea finally looked down at her stomach and said, "Hey baby. I'm sorry mommy hasn't talked to you today. She is sad and missing your daddy. I don't know if he loves mommy anymore, but he will always love you. You are his favorite little girl. No matter what he will always love you and care about you even if he doesn't love your mommy. We just have to be strong no matter what happens."<p>

Lea looked up in the doorway to see Cory standing there with tears in his eyes. She asked, "What time is it?"

Cory hung his head and said, "Two AM."

"Oh."

He started to walk closer to her. She exclaimed, "Stay away from me! I don't know how you think you can come back after scaring me to death all day and expect me to forgive you like nothing happened! I love you, but today was a living nightmare."

Cory stood right where he was. He understood what she was saying. He told her, "I am so sorry. I didn't think before I left. I was scared and worried. I didn't know what else to do. I just got up and left."

"Where did you go?"

"I went to Canada to see my mom."

"You left the country without telling me! I am six months pregnant, Cory. What would have happened if something happened to Briley? You wouldn't have been here."

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm never going to leave again. I didn't mean to scare or worry you. I didn't think about how my leaving would affect you and Briley. I don't plan to ever go anywhere without the two of you ever again."

"You still love me?"

"Of course I still love you. I will always love you. I love Briley, too. I'm scared, Lee. I don't want to be a screw up dad like mine was. The more I thought about Briley being here so soon the more worried I got. I just had to go talk to my mom about it."

Lea cried. "I had a plane ticket ready for your mom to come here. I knew you weren't yourself and I wanted to help. I wish you would have talked to me about it. I am scared, too. This is something we have to work through together. Cory, we are married. We just can't run away from each other every time we are scared or uncomfortable."

"You are so right." He went to walk towards the bed.

Lea stopped him. "I think it would be best if you slept in one of the other rooms tonight. I just can't handle it right now. We'll talk some more later when we both have had some rest."

Cory leaned over and kissed her head. Then he rubbed her growing baby bump. He said, "Good night girls. I love you. That will never change no matter how many times I mess up and do something stupid."

Lea managed to smile a little before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Lea woke up at four. She knew she would sleep better if Cory was with her. She went to find him. She looked in the guest rooms and they were all empty. She was starting to get a little worried that he left her again.<p>

Lea glanced in Briley's room. She found Cory sitting in the sitting chair asleep clutching a stuffed giraffe to his chest. Lea knew everything was going to be okay after seeing this sight.

Lea crept in the room and softly shook Cory.

Cory's eyes shot open and he asked, "Are you okay? Is Briley okay? I didn't do something to her, did I?"

Lea gave a little giggle. She told him, "Come to bed. We all sleep better when we are together. Briley misses her daddy and knowing that he is here. I sleep better when you are holding me, too. I know we are going to be okay because of seeing you like this. Why did you come in here when we have all kinds of other rooms in the house?"

Cory stood up and pulled her to his chest. "I don't know. I just keep thinking about in a few short months we are going to have a baby sleeping in here. I just had to sit in here for a while. I brought something back with me for her." Cory handed her the stuffed giraffe.

Lea held it. "What is this?"

"This is the stuffed giraffe Shaun gave me when I was born. I thought I could pass it on to our first baby. I just hope you won't hold my stupidity against me. I hope we can have more babies than Briley."

"Honey, it is going to take a little while, but it is all going to be okay. I want Briley to have brothers and/or sisters. I don't want her to be an only child like I was. Remember we are also going to have a Noella, Brenli and Levi. I have been thinking about that."

"What have you been thinking?"

"I want to name our son when we have one Hudson Levi. It is all because of Glee that we have each other. I want to always remember you as Finn."

Cory kissed her head. "Lets go to bed, mommy. You and Briley need to get some good sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. I am so glad you forgave me."

"Just promise that you will talk to me if you ever feel like this again. I don't want this to happen again."

"You have my word. You know us Canadians stick to our word."

The two of them walked hand in hand back to their room.

Lea fell asleep with Cory's arm on her stomach while she clutched the tiny giraffe.


	28. Merry Christmas!

**Here is another major time jump. There was only so much I could think of to do with this story. I love Cory and Lea too much to make them have anymore stupid fights. I think they are perfect. ha Please stick with me. There are only a few chapters left. Thank you for all the support. It means so much to me.**

Chapter 28

December 25th, 2011

Lea woke up on Christmas morning. Lea was so uncomfortable. She was a week and a half overdue and it was driving her insane. She was ready to have their daughter. She wanted to see the tiny baby she had been carrying for the last nine months.

Cory saw that Lea was awake. He leaned over and kissed her, "Good morning momma. How are you feeling?"

Lea threw her hands on her stomach and said, "Get her out of me! I am almost two weeks overdue. I thought we were going to have a baby for Christmas. I thought our first Christmas married we were going to be hold our little Cory look alike. It is so uncomfortable. I don't even know if I have feet anymore. I have to pee every ten minutes. Cory, I just want her out of me. I want to see her."

"Honey, we are set to be induced tomorrow. She will be here soon. Lets get up. I heard our moms walking around. If we don't get down to the kitchen soon they will throw a fit. They will come looking for us soon."

"You are right. I love you. Can you help me up? I can't seem to roll over."

Cory laughed and helped his wife up. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. He said, "Briley, honey, you need to come out. You are making mommy sad. We don't want mommy to be sad. Daddy wants to meet you."

Lea laughed. Lea said, "You are so cute. Lets get down to the kitchen. Briley and I really want some waffles and bacon."

Lea put on a robe and took Cory's hand as they went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Lea walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She found that even going down stairs was becoming a hard task. She was exhausted and she hadn't been up for fifteen minutes.<p>

Edith and Ann came over to her. Edith asked, "How are you feeling, princess?"

Lea looked up at them and started crying. She said, "I feel like a blimp. My back and feet hurt. I just want her out of me. She is a week and a half late. She is going to be stubborn like her daddy."

The room burst out laughing except Cory.

Marc patted him on the back and said, "It's okay, son. Lea was late and her mother said the same thing to me."

Ann asked, "How big did they say they think Briley is going to be?"

Cory walked over and put his hand around Lea's shoulders. He told her, "Doc Blake said she was only going to be about five and a half pounds, but she is going to be long. I guess she is going to get my height."

"The poor girl. She is never going to find a guy taller than her. Lea, is there anything I can get you honey?"

Lea told her, "I really would like some orange juice, bacon and waffles. It seems your son's offspring loves meat."

Everyone laughed. Edith said, "It is a good thing I had thought of that. I have bacon, waffles and orange juice ready for you."

Lea started to eat as soon as the food was in front of her. She said, "I didn't expect Christmas to be like this. I thought we would have our baby by now. I thought all of you were going to be able to meet your granddaughter and share Christmas with her." Lea started to cry. Cory held her.

Marc said, "You are going to have her tomorrow, princess. You know none of us are going to leave until we have met that precious little girl. I want to meet my granddaughter before I go home. Plus, we want to help you out a little bit before we head back to New York."

Lea smiled with tears in her eyes. "I am so glad you are here, daddy."

The doorbell rang. Cory kissed Lea's head and said, "I'll get the door. I'll be right back. Don't let anything happen while I'm gone."

Lea looked up at him angrily and said, "Nothing has happened in the last week and a half. Nothing will happen in the next two minutes." Cory tried not to chuckle as he walked away.

Cory opened the door to see Dianna and Mark. Dianna gave him a hug and said, "We found something we thought you may want for Christmas on our way over here."

Cory looked at her questionably and said, "But my daughter is still in Lea. I don't think you could have found her."

Mark and Dianna laughed. "Sorry, Cory. She'll be here soon. It won't be much longer now. We found something else." Mark and Dianna stepped to the side and Cory smiled when he saw Shaun and Adaline.

Cory scooped Adaline up in his arms. He said, "My tiny Canadian princess!"

Adaline giggled and said, "Uncle Cory!"

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Can I meet my cousin yet?"

"Not yet. She is still in Aunt Lea's belly. It won't be too long now."

Shaun said, "We had to come. She would not leave me alone. She wanted to come spend Christmas with Uncle Cory and Aunt Lea. She wants to meet Briley something terrible."

Cory laughed. "Tomorrow is the day if she doesn't go into labor today."

They were all about to walk into the house when Ann came running. She said, "Cory, go get the car!"

Cory asked frantically, "What is going on?"

"Lea's water broke! You are going to have a Christmas baby."

Cory put down Adaline. Adaline looked at Shaun and asked, "Why is Uncle Cory so nervous? Why can't he just buy Aunt Lea a new water?" Everyone laughed at how confused she was.

Cory ran out of the house to get the car moved closer to the door.

Cory came running back in the house. He found Lea sitting in the kitchen with Dianna, Edith and Ann helping her breathe. Marc had gone to get the bags. Mark, Shaun and Adaline were trying to stay out of the way.

Cory went up to Lea and asked, "How are you doing, baby?"

She looked up at him with tears brimming her eyes and said, "It hurts, Cory. It really hurts."

"It will be over soon. Just think, Briley will be here soon. I called Doc Blake and we are supposed to meet him at the hospital. Are you ready to go have our baby?"

Lea started to cry. "We can't go without Jeffy!"

Cory ran his hands through her hair and said, "Okay. Shaun can go get Jeffy for us and then we can go have our girl."

Shaun came over and asked, "Who is Jeffy?"

Cory asked, "Do you remember that giraffe you gave me when I was born? That's Jeffy. He is laying on our bed. Lea has been sleeping with him for the last three months. He eases her anxiety."

Shaun ran up to their room leaving Adaline with Mark.

Lea had another contraction. The girls helped her breathe through it as Cory held her hand.

Shaun came over and handed the giraffe to her. He said, "Here you go Lea."

Cory asked, "Are you ready now, baby? Next time we are here we will be a family of three."

Lea said, "I'm scared, Cory."

"It's okay baby. We are going to get through this. We are going to have our baby girl and everything is going to be perfect. Lets get to the hospital."

Everyone rushed out of the house.

* * *

><p>It was like the episode of Glee when Quinn had her baby. The whole Glee cast had met them at doors of the hospital and rushed down the hospital corridors with them. They were about to go into the maternity ward when the nurse stopped them all and said, "From here it is just mommy, daddy and another person if they want them in the delivery room."<p>

Lea looked up at Dianna with pleading eyes and asked, "Will you still come with us?"

Dianna told her, "Of course. I want to meet my goddaughter as soon as she enters the world."

The nurse led Cory, Lea and Dianna to a room while leaving everyone else to wait in the waiting room.

Cory helped Lea get into the hospital gown. Then he helped her get to the bed.

Dianna took her hand and asked, "How are you feeling, Lee?"

Lea looked up at her and said, "It hurts. It really hurts, but I know Briley will be worth it."

"Of course she will."

"Are you ready to go through this to get your little man?"

"I guess I will have to get ready. He is going to be here soon. I can't believe Briar Lee Michael Salling is going to be here soon. It doesn't seem real."

"You're telling me."

Cory leaned over and kissed Lea's head. He said, "You are doing great, beautiful. It won't be much longer now."

Doctor Blake came in. He asked, "How are you doing, Lea?"

She said, "I am ready to get her out of me."

"Lets check and see how much longer you are going to have before your little girl gets here."

Doctor Blake checked everything. He told them, "It looks like you are 6 cm. That is great. You are moving along quickly. That is great. It shouldn't be too much longer. Maybe an hour or two. Then you will have a baby girl for Christmas." He left them for a while.

Cory sat next to her. Lea looked up at Cory and said, "Here comes another one." Lea took Cory and Dianna's hand.

Cory helped Lea through the breathing they had learned in birthing class. Lea cringed. She looked up at Cory and said, "You are never touching me again!"

"Baby…"

"Don't baby me! My body is never going to be the same!"

Cory kissed her head. "I'm sorry, honey."

Dianna said, "You are doing great, Lea. After I have Briar we will work out and get our pre-baby bodies back."

Lea told her, "Thanks, Di."

Cory looked at Dianna and mouthed, "Thanks." Dianna shook her head yes.

Cory didn't know how he was going to handle seeing Lea in this much pain for much longer.


	29. Christmas Baby!

**Just one more chapter before the epilogue. I hope you enjoy. I'm in the process of thinking and writing another story. I hope to have it up soon and see what you think. Thank you sooo much for the following of this story. **

Chapter 29

December 25th, 2011

It had been an hour and a half. Lea was having contractions every three minutes and they were more intense than before by far. Cory hated to see her in so much pain. Dianna was such a big help in keeping her calm.

Doctor Blake finally looked at them and asked, "Are you ready to meet your baby girl? The next contraction I want you to push."

Lea looked up at Cory and said, "Do you think I can do it?"

Cory kissed her head and told her, "Of course. You are Lea Monteith. You can do anything. I am not going to leave you, no matter how much you yell at me."

"Just remember what I say in the next half an hour or so I don't mean. I want you to touch me again. Remember we have three more babies to have after this one."

Cory chuckled as he kissed her head.

Lea's next contraction hit her like a freight train. She squeezed Cory's hand as she started to push. She looked up at him and said, "You did this to me! Never again, Cory Monteith, never again!"

Cory wiped her head with a damp wash cloth and said, "You are doing great, beautiful."

"Don't call me beautiful. I look terrible."

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. You are doing great. I am so proud of you."

The contraction ended and Lea took a deep breath.

Dianna told her, "You are doing great, girl. Just a little bit longer."

Doctor Blake said, "Two more pushes and your little girl should be here."

* * *

><p>After the last two pushes and a lot of screaming at Cory, they heard a baby cry. Lea was at a loss of words when she looked down at the tiny baby they laid on her chest. Cory cut the cord and tears fell from his eyes. He kissed her sweaty forehead and said, "You did great, baby. She is beautiful. She looks just like you."<p>

Lea looked up at him and caught his lips. She said, "She is ours. She is really ours. Cory, we're parents!"

Cory laughed. "Yes we are. We have the prettiest baby in all the world. Our little Christmas miracle. The nine months were so worth it. She is ours."

Lea looked down at her and smiled. Cory ran his large head over the top of her head.

Dianna told them, "I'm going to let everyone know that everyone is doing okay. I'll be back to see you in a little bit." Dianna left them.

Cory crouched next to the bed and said, "Hi Briley. I'm your daddy. I'm that annoying guy that always sang to you. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I just wanted you to know who I am."

Lea laughed as she kissed his head. She looked down at the tiny girl in her arms and went on to say, "Hey baby girl. I'm your mommy. I'm so glad I can finally meet you. Nine months was too long to have to wait for you. You are here now and healthy. That is all that matters. We are going to love you and take care of you. I promise to get your daddy to let you date when you are old enough. We'll team up against him and he won't be able to say no to us."

Cory said, "I don't think so. She is always going to be my little girl. No guy is going to love her other than me. Well, Mark, Chord, Darren, Chris, Harry, Jon and your dad can love her too. That is all though."

Lea laughed. "We still have a while before we have to let her go. You will have plenty of time with your little girl before we have to let her go."

Cory laughed. "I guess you are right. I look forward to the years ahead of us. I can't believe she is finally here. She looks just like her mommy."

"Nope. She has your dimples and curly hair already."

"She has your nose and chin. She is perfect."

"Well, would you like to hold her, daddy?"

"You don't have to ask me twice. I have waited for this day for a long time."

Cory sat down in the chair next to the bed and took Briley from Lea. He looked down at her and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

><p>Dianna walked into the waiting room. She said, "She's here! Mom and baby are fine. Dad is more of a mess than both of them. With all the yelling and seeing his daughter, Cory is not having the easiest time. She is beautiful. She looks just like Cory. She is five and a half pounds and 22 inches long. She is perfect. My goddaughter is perfect."<p>

Mark came over and wrapped his arms around Dianna and her growing stomach. He told her, "Do you realize that is going to be us in a few months?"

Dianna started to cry. She said, "That was the scariest thing I have ever seen. It is nothing like they made it seem for me like on Glee. Mark, it is going to hurt so bad."

"Made you want to go for the drugs, huh?"

Dianna shook her head yes as she fell in his arms. "I'm scared. He is going to be here soon."

"Everything is going to be okay, baby. Lets go see if they will let us see our goddaughter. I want to see the little squirt."

Dianna laughed and took his arm. They went back to the room. The Glee cast and the parents followed them.

* * *

><p>Cory and Lea were sitting close on the bed after they had brought Briley back to them with a clean bill of health.<p>

They heard a stampede coming down the hall and smiled to each other knowing their friends couldn't wait any longer to see their baby girl.

Cory was holding a sleeping Briley and said, "Prepare yourself, baby girl. You are about to meet everyone that is going to be important to you the rest of your life. These are going to be the people that love you almost as much as mommy and daddy, if that is even possible."

Lea kissed Briley's head as the group came in. All of them said, "Aww…" at the same time.

Cory carefully stood up and said, "I would like you all to meet Briley Emelia Dianna Monteith."

Everyone came crowding around him to get a better look at her.

Ann said, "Cor, she looks just like you."

Edith told him, "Ann is right. She is a mini Cory. It looks like we will have to wait for another grandchild to get a mini Lea." The room laughed.

Mark had tears in his eyes.

Cory looked over at him and asked, "Dude, are you crying?"

Mark told him, "Shut up! She's your kid. I see how bloodshot your eyes are. You have been crying, too. I can't help it that my goddaughter is beautiful."

"She sure is, man."

Lea smiled at all the attention their little girl was getting. She couldn't blame them. She was breathtaking and they all knew it.

Lea said, "I'm sorry I ruined all of your Christmases. Trust me I didn't plan to go into labor on Christmas."

Amber said, "Girl, you are crazy. We have all had our phones on for the last week and a half waiting for a call about the Monchele baby. We all wanted to be here to see her when you popped her out. This was not a ruined Christmas. This was one of the best Christmases ever. The first Glee baby was born. We just have another two months before the next Glee baby gets here." Everyone agreed.

Briley started to fuss in Cory's arms. He tried to calm her, but he couldn't.

Lea said, "Babe, you know what time it is? For the last sixish months she has been used to hearing Pretending every night."

Cory laughed and told her, "I guess you are right."

Chord asked, "Do you need some help? We would love to help."

Lea and Cory smiled. Lea said, "We would be glad to have some help. She is going to be hearing your voices anyway. I'm sure it would help her sleep."

The whole cast started to sing to her. Briley was out in a matter of minutes. Lea took her from Cory and held her to her chest.

Cory said, "Thanks, guys. I'm sure that was a record for getting a new born asleep." Everyone laughed at him.

Adaline came over and said, "She's pretty."

Cory picked her up and kissed her cheek. He told her, "She is, isn't she?"

Lea told Adaline, "Maybe after she wakes up you can hold her with the help of your daddy or Uncle Cory."

Adaline asked, "Will you help me, Aunt Lea?"

"Sure sweetheart."

"I always wanted a mommy. I wish you and Uncle Cory lived closer."

"I know honey. You know you can call us whenever you want to. Our phone is always on for you. We'll have to Skype more so you can see Briley and she can see you."

"Yay!" Everyone laughed.

Everyone slowly passed around the sleeping baby. None of them could take their eyes off the tiny and new Monteith.

* * *

><p>Everyone left Cory and Lea alone with Briley. Cory kissed Lea and said, "We did a good job."<p>

Lea giggled. "Yes we did, Mr. Monteith."

"Am I allowed to touch you again?"

Lea laughed. "Of course. Next time we may have some drugs though. That was intense. You have no idea how much this little angel hurt coming out. I can only imagine what it would have been like if she was bigger. She is small for a new born."

"Whatever you want, baby. It is all up to you. You are the one that goes through the pain and big changes."

"I want to have more Monchele babies."

Cory chuckled. "Not for a while. Briley here is going to need all of our attention."

"You have that right." Briley started to squirm in Lea's arms. She knew it was time to nurse her. She held her close and started to feed her.

"I love you even more than I did before. You are amazing. There is no way I would have been able to go through the pain that you did to have our little angel. I owe you everything."

Lea kissed his cheek. "You owe me nothing. This is odd, but I miss my baby bump. I know I always complained about it, but it is so weird to be holding her in my arms and not feeling her."

"I'm going to miss feeling her kick, but I am so glad we have her to hold now."

"I love you, Cory Allan Michael Monteith. Thank you for the best Christmas present ever."

"Your other presents are at home. I think this one trumps them all. So, this is our little girl's first Christmas."

"I don't think it counts. She isn't big enough to enjoy it or anything. I think we should just automatically make next Christmas her first. It will be more fun for all of us."

Cory laughed. "You got it. That sounds like a plan to me. We will have to celebrate her birthday a few days before or a few days after Christmas to be fair to her."

"That sounds like a perfect plan. The poor girl is going to have a hard time growing up because everyone is going to be getting presents on her birthday."

"Do you realize when we have more kids we are going to have to get her presents on their birthdays? She is going to be smart and figure it out."

Lea laughed. "We'll wait until she asks about it."

Cory leaned over to Lea as he held her, "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Monteith. Merry Christmas, my tiny half Canadian princess." Cory kissed her head as she finished nursing. The two of them spent the rest of the night awake watching their daughter sleep.


	30. It's Our Anniversary?

**Sadly, here it is, the last chapter. Up next is the epilogue. Thank you so much for all of the support and love for this story. I love it all. I hope to have more stories in my future. Check out the first chapter of my next story, Rachel's Secret and see what you think. I just hope it will have the support and love that this one did. Thanks so much for your time.**

Chapter 30

January 1st, 2012

Cory woke up to gurgling baby noises. He smiled to himself as he carefully got out of bed. He went over to Briley's bassinet and carefully picked her up. They had been home for a little less than two weeks and Briley was a dream baby. She only woke up when they woke her to feed her. She hardly cried. She was an easy baby. Cory and Lea were both thankful for that.

Cory carefully picked up Briley. He said, "Good morning princess! Be quiet for daddy. We are going to change you and put you in a cute outfit. Then we are going to do something special for mommy. You can be my little helper."

Cory walked across the hall Briley's room. He put her in a cute dress and put her in the reverse facing baby carrier Lea insisted they needed to buy. She rested her head on his chest and he kissed her. Cory softly said, "I'm glad your mommy insisted we get this. Let's go do something special for mommy."

Cory walked around the kitchen getting the supplies he needed to make Lea a special breakfast. He wanted the morning of their first anniversary to be special. She had done so much for him in the last nine months he wanted to take care of Briley all that he could and make her breakfast in bed.

* * *

><p>Lea woke up and looked next to her and found that Cory wasn't there. She looked in the bassinet to see that her daughter was also MIA.<p>

Lea sat up and yelled, "Cory! Where are you?"

Cory quickly replied, "Briley and I will be right there. Stay in bed."

"Cory, we don't have enough time for this! It is our first day back to work."

"Don't worry about it, babe. I already called and told them we would be a little late. Please stay in bed and wait for us."

Lea sighed and listened to her husband. She was too tired to argue with him after getting up to feed Briley four times in the night. She loved that he was letting her rest.

Cory walked up to the room with a tray of food while carrying Briley on his chest. She had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but smile.

Cory walked to the door and said, "Good morning, beautiful. Happy anniversary!"

Lea looked up at him and smiled. She had tears in her eyes. She giggled at the sight of him.

Lea said, "Oh my gosh! It's our anniversary. Look at you superdaddy. You took care of the baby and made breakfast. You are my hero. Happy anniversary."

Cory laid the tray of food on the bedside table. He carefully handed sleeping Briley to Lea as she started to wake up for her own breakfast. Lea started to nurse her. She rubbed her cheek and asked, "Were you a good girl for daddy this morning?" Briley kept eating without being phased by her mother's chatter.

Cory laughed and said, "That's my girl. She lets nothing stop her from eating."

Lea leaned up and kissed Cory. He sat on the bed next to her and grabbed the tray. He sat it on his lap and tore off a piece of waffle. He fed it to Lea.

Lea said, "Mmmm… That rivals my mother's waffles."

Cory laughed. "She gave me some of her secrets before she left. I wanted to do something special for you since Briley here has had all of our attention. She helped me with breakfast."

Lea chuckled. "She did, did she?"

"Yes she did. She kept me company. We had an in-depth conversation."

Lea laughed. "I'm sure you did. Cor, I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary. I didn't mean to. I have lost track of days since we got home from the hospital. Though Briley is an easy baby , the lack of sleep is still messing with me."

Cory silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry about it. You gave me my anniversary present a little less than two weeks ago. She is better than anything that I could have gotten you."

"You are the most amazing husband any girl could ever want. You are the best daddy, too. Lets eat this breakfast and get to the studio. I can't wait to get back to work. I get to go into labor again today."

Cory laughed. "We'll get to meet our little girl all over again. She is going to be the best actor on set today."

Lea smiled. "Of course she is. Everyone can't wait to see her again. Mark has been calling every day to check on her. He is worse than Dianna."

"He is. I don't think she is going to be a daddy's girl. She is going to be Uncle Mark's girl."

"Don't be jealous. You know she is going to be all yours. You have nothing to worry about. I love you and Briley loves you, too."

Cory and Lea finished their breakfast. They sat in bed talking and cooing at Briley before getting ready to go to set. They were happy to have their little family. Neither of them could have imagined a better start to their first anniversary. The day was going to be full of all the things they loved in life the most.

* * *

><p>Cory was carrying Briley on his chest while Lea pushed the stroller and carried the diaper bag.<p>

The cast squealed, "They're here!" as soon as they say them. Each and every one of them came running over to see Briley.

Jenna said, "She is already getting bigger."

Lea laughed. "She is just like Cory. She never stops eating. She has already gained half a pound."

Everyone begged Cory to let them hold her. Reluctantly he took the carrier off and gave Briley to Dianna first. He said, "You need all the practice you can get before your little man gets here. I can't wait to meet him."

Dianna smiled and took her. She held her and started to hum to her. She perfectly happy and cooing like crazy. Dianna felt Briar kick and laughed. She said, "Briar is trying to tell Briley hello. He won't stop kicking."

Lea came over with the little giraffe. She gave it to Dianna to hold for Briley to see to keep her happy. She told her, "I told you they were going to be best friends. They are already starting a secret language for just the two of them." Dianna laughed.

Mark said, "Wifey, I love you, but you need to stop hogging my goddaughter."

Mark took Briley and the tiny giraffe. He said, "The two of you need to go to makeup and costuming. There are thirteen of us out her. We have her under control. If she needs anything we will come and get you I promise."

Cory and Lea looked at each other. They didn't want to leave her. Cory finally looked up and said, "Fine. If she makes the slightest peep come and get us."

The entire cast laughed at his overprotective nature towards his tiny daughter.

Cory and Lea were sitting on set in the fake position of the reality they had faced just a litt

* * *

><p>le less than two weeks ago. Cory kissed Lea's head and said, "This time, try not to break my hand."<p>

Lea looked at him sternly. Then she told him, "Oh your poor hand! Just forget that I had YOUR child coming out of me at the time. That hurt more than me squeezing your hand."

Cory chuckled. "I know. I'm sorry, babe."

Lea laughed. "I love you. I just didn't think I would be in this position so fast after the last one."

"Ha ha. You have jokes. Will you please look over my shoulder?"

Lea looked over Cory's shoulder to see Chord walking around with the baby carrier on his chest and their daughter rested in it. Lea started laughing and messed up the scene. They called cut. Lea asked, "Chord, what are you doing with my child?"

Chord looked down and said, "It was my turn with her and she fell asleep. The two of you were on set and I had to get makeup done. It was easier. Your kid sleeps like a rock. I have never seen a baby sleep like this."

Cory said, "That's just because she is my awesome kid. Don't do anything to upset her or I will kick your butt."

Chord saluted him. "Yes sir!"

Cory and Lea got back to their scene. Cory held Lea's hand as she filmed the labor scene.

Cory and Lea were sitting in the makeshift hospital room holding their real daughter while being surrounded by their cast mates and friends. They were all gaping at the tiny baby. They were singing to her as she fell asleep.

Cory leaned down and whispered in her ear, "This isn't so bad for what started as a secret marriage and a secret life." Cory kissed her head and kissed the head of his daughter as well.


	31. Epilogue: Five Years Later

**This is the end. Thank you for all your time. The reviews, alerts and favorites were almost too much for me to believe for this being my first story. I hope my next story gets as much love as this one did. Thank you all so very much. Until next time...**

Epilogue

Five Years Later

July 4th, 2017

It had been five years. Lea and Cory had the perfect marriage and the perfect life. They couldn't have been happier if they tried. They were in love and they knew it was a lifelong thing. It didn't matter that it had all started as a secret, it was out in the open and blossoming every day.

Cory walked out of his house to find Lea sitting on the porch swing he had installed on their back porch so they could watch their kids play in the yard. Cory walked out with his year and a half old daughter, Noella on his hip. He sat next to her and kissed her. He looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. He asked, "How is my little man doing today?"

Lea laughed and said, "Your son is being a pain. He would not stop crying no matter how hard I tried. For being a month old, he is nothing like the girls were. They were all so easy compared to him."

Cory laughed and said, "Hudson Levi Monteith, be good to your mom. She controls your food. You wouldn't want her to take that away, would you?"

Lea said, "Cory! Don't say that! You are going to scare our kids. How is Noella?"

"Our little angel here had the stinkiest diaper I have ever seen in my life."

Lea laughed. "Noella Michele Monteith, did you leave a stinky for daddy?"

Noella giggled and clapped. Lea couldn't help but lose herself laughing.

Cory said, "I see how it is. My girls just love to see me in pain. Levi, it looks like we are outnumbered buddy. I can't wait until you are older. Then we might actually have a chance."

Lea kissed Cory's cheek. They looked out to see five year old Briley and three year old, Brenli playing on the play set they had. They were playing with each other. Cory and Lea loved the way their kids interacted and loved each other. They hardly ever fought or picked on each other. They knew it was never going to stay that easy.

Cory and Lea looked up to see Mark and Dianna coming up the driveway.

They heard Briley exclaim, "Uncle Mark! Aunt Di! Bri!"

As soon as they were out of the car, Briley and Brenli were running to meet them.

Mark picked up Briley and swung her around. He kissed her cheek and said, "Hey darlin'!"

Briley laughed. Mark repeated the action with Brenli.

Briley gave Briar a hug and they went off to hide in the play set like they did every time they had the chance to play together.

Cory and Lea came walking over with their two youngest children. Mark took Levi from Lea and said, "He is growing like a weed."

Dianna was holding Brenli on her hip the best that she could. Noelle pointed at her stomach and said, "Baby!"

The group of adults laughed at her. Brenli asked, "When will Layken be here?"

Dianna kissed her cheek and said, "Very soon. She isn't going to be much younger than your baby brother."

Mark walked over to Cory and said, "Man, you have me beat. I don't know how you can handle four kids. I have my hands full with Bri and then we have Layken coming. I don't know how I am going to handle it."

Cory laughed and said, "I felt the same way at two, but we had to keep going until I got my boy. This is literally my dream come true. When Lee was pregnant with Briley I had a dream of this day to a tee. I am so blessed. I couldn't be happier. I have all that I need right here, right now. The spinoff is coming to an end, but I'm finally okay with it. Lea and I have four of the best kids in the world and it all started with Glee. I have my life to thank to Ryan Murphy, how weird is that?"

The group laughed.

Lea asked, "Where are Briley and Briar?"

Dianna told her, "I saw them go running off to their secret hiding place."

Lea laughed. "You realize in about 12 years we won't be able to let them do that. Who knows what they would be doing?"

Cory said, "Lea, don't talk about my baby girl like that."

"Cory, she isn't going to be your baby girl forever. You are going to have to let her go."

"No matter what I am going to support her in all that she does. She may have come along at a time when we had to keep things a secret, but I am never going to put her through that. She can tell me anything. I am not going to make her repeat history by feeling like she has to keep secrets."

Lea kissed Cory full on the mouth. "That is why I love you so much. We may have had a secret marriage and had to keep some of our life a secret, but there is no way that our love for each other or our family will ever be a secret."

At that, the group of adults went to start grilling and wait for the fireworks to start. Everything from that moment on was perfect.

**THE END!**


End file.
